Mucho más que algo en común
by Tamyalways
Summary: Esta historia va ambientada en la octava temporada después de la celebración de su aniversario. A partir de ahí la historia es AU. Denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Llegó el día y una vez más con alegría y algo de nerviosismo empiezo una nueva historia. He tardado más de lo que pensaba pero por fin puedo subir y empezar algo nuevo. Gracias a todos los que me habéis mandado mensajes durante este parón porque me ha dado ánimos para seguir. Gracias de corazón a todos.**

 **Por otro lado tengo que agradecer a mi compañera por su apoyo y por su trabajo como siempre para que la historia llegue mejor a todos vosotros y yo solo tenga que ocuparme de escribir y no comerme la cabeza con otras cosas.**

 **Gracias de antemano a todos lo que les deis una oportunidad a la historia que como ya he avisado es sobre la octava temporada por lo tanto tened un poco de paciencia que terminará siendo completamente AU pero los principios siempre son difíciles porque hay que explicar algunas cosas. Pero denle una oportunidad y espero no decepcionaros.**

 **Sin más…**

 **Lo personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 1**

POV RICK

Mi mente era una olla en ebullición. No podía dejar de pensar en ese maldito mensaje y en que había vuelto a mentirme una vez más. Me sentía impotente, quería salir corriendo, decirle a la cara que sabía que pasaba algo, que me estaba mintiendo.

Pero el amor que sentía por ella me mantenía sentado con los dedos blancos del esfuerzo de sujetarme a la barra de la cocina por no empezar a romper cosas para aplacar mi ira. Necesitaba saber lo que sucedía, no podía dejarme de lado. Siempre confié en ella, espere como pude, acepte con los ojos cerrados su petición de tiempo. Pero ahora que sabía, ahora que conocía su tarea, que se había metido en algo peligroso con sus consecuencias, no las tenía todas conmigo, no sabía si conseguiría quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

\- Hola Richard. ¿Qué tal tu aniversario? - preguntó mi madre con dudas en la voz, seguramente al ver mi cara, pero solo recordar su beso, su boca contra la mía, su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío me hizo sonreír. Porque por unos minutos pensé que nada había pasado, que estábamos bien y que esta tontería de "tiempo muerto" se había acabado. Pero al llegar el momento de marcharse me di cuenta de que solo eran ilusiones.

\- Bien madre - dije con una sonrisa, no quería preocuparla. Pero se había incendiado algo en mi interior y no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, iba a averiguar qué era lo que pasaba y lucharía a su lado porque juntos somos mejores, porque así lo decidimos un día y si no quiere eso quizás es que no confía ya en nosotros como pareja y eso me mataría por dentro.

Sonreí al ver como mi madre me preparaba un café y me lo colocaba delante. Lo cogí y sentí como se me calentaban las manos. Me lleve la taza a los labios y note como el café entibiaba mi interior y me recordaba tantos momentos a su lado, tantos y buenos momentos que recordé con un nudo en la garganta.

\- Cariño, ¿de verdad…?

\- Si madre, todo bien. Fue bonito mientras duro.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Hoy solo fue "un tiempo muerto del tiempo muerto"

\- Que manera de complicaros la vida.

\- Madre si por mí fuera ahora mismo estaría con ella.

\- Lo sé cariño. Y aunque a veces te cueste entenderlo, Kate seguramente tendrá sus razones. Esa mujer te ama y es complicada sí, pero eso te enamoro de ella ¿no?

\- Si, pero a veces creo que es ella la que complica todo, creo que podría ser todo más fácil si confiara en mi y creo que no confía.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso hijo?

\- ¡Déjalo madre! son cosas mías.

\- Bien, haz lo que quieras, pero piensa que es lo que te merece la pena. No hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte. Esa mujer creo que merece un poco el beneficio de la duda.

Yo asiento pensativo y siento como me besa la cabeza justo antes de dejarme allí solo. Sabía que tenía que confiar en ella, que se merecía un poco de paciencia mía, que confiara en ella. Pero luego pensaba en nosotros y en ese nosotros es en el que más confiaba y si estaba en peligro no iba a quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Así que me levante y me llene de fuerzas para poder conseguir recuperarla, para conseguir ser de nuevo la pareja perfectamente imperfecta.

POV KATE

Había conseguido un pequeño avance, un avance que me acercaba de nuevo a Rick. En eso tenía que pensar cada vez que lo veía y sentía ganas de estar con él. Pero después de anoche, después de estar con él se que todo será mucho más difícil. Solo espero que él aguante, que me espere. Estoy tan frustrada por todo esto que a veces pienso que no estoy haciendo lo correcto. Pero necesito solucionarlo y cuanta más cerca lo tenga más en peligro estará. Debo alejarlo, pero cuanto más lo intento más se acerca y sé que si lo alejo demasiado, al final lo perderé y eso hace que no pueda separarme del todo, porque lo necesito para ser feliz.

A veces pienso en como soy, en que soy demasiada complicada y que eso complica mucho nuestra relación. No quiero perjudicarle a él, y si para eso tengo que mantenerlo lejos de mí y de mis obsesiones lo haré. Porque no puedo evitar seguir investigando, no puedo dejarlo pasar, yo no soy así y si él se mete… lo conozco demasiado para saber que se meterá en líos como siempre y solo pensar en que no podré salvarlo me mata.

\- Hola - dice Vikram entrando directo a hacerse un buen café. Si un buen café con la cafetera de Rick. Mire por donde mire lo veo a él, todo me recuerda a él y eso hace que todo sea más difícil. Después de lo que hemos descubierto, después de los nuevos avances necesito alejarlo del todo, no puedo dejar que campe a sus anchas por la comisaria. Se acabaron las excusas y dejarlo pasar.

\- Hola.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ese tipo? Sin duda está dentro de esto. Ya me entiendes, concuerdan.

\- Ya. Solo quiero algo de tiempo para planear el siguiente paso.

\- Necesitamos ayuda no podemos hacerlos solos.

\- No, de momento lo haremos solo los dos.

\- Kate esto es… peligroso.

\- Lo sé. Por eso no pienso poner en peligro a nadie más.

\- Como a él - dice señalando hacia el exterior y cuando miro allí está otra vez. No puedo dejar que entre más, no puedo dejar que se meta de lleno en toda esta mierda, tengo que alejarlo por mucho que me duela, tengo que mantenerlo a salvo.

Me dirigí hacia el exterior y lo lleve hacia mi despacho. Lo vi serio no como hace apenas unas horas cuando estábamos juntos y sabía que eso era culpa mía, era culpa mía que para mí no tuviera una sonrisa.

\- Rick, tienes que dejar de venir por aquí ya. Ya no tiene sentido que lo hagas.

\- ¿Por qué Kate? No quieres que me entere que es lo que estas planeando - dijo y mi cara cambio por completo porque sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba. Tenía que mantener la calma si no quería que me pillara.

\- No sé de qué me hablas.

\- ¿Ah no? Kate no puedes mentirme. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no pasa nada.

\- Rick.

\- No. Mírame a los ojos y miénteme a la cara.

\- Rick necesito que te vayas. Ahora mismo no puedo.

\- Kate no puedo alargarlo más, no después de lo de anoche. Quizás fuera un error, quizás no deberíamos haberlo hecho porque ahora me está matando. Quiero estar contigo Kate y sé que me estas alejando de ti por algún motivo. Y quiero confiar en ti, quiero aguantar por ti pero luego pienso en que si me alejas es porque no cofias en mí o aun peor que quizás no confías en nosotros y eso es mucho peor.

\- Rick yo… - no sabía que decir.

Él tenía razón, necesitaba luchar por nosotros pero… esta maldita obsesión de conseguir averiguar todo, de no poder dejarlo pasar me impedía luchar, lo quería tanto que no quería que por culpa de mis acciones el saliera perjudicado.

\- Kate hace poco quedo claro que no habría más mentiras entre nosotros y sé que me mientes. Dame alguna explicación por favor, lo necesito…

\- Rick, yo te quiero - dije mirándole a los ojos porque era la única verdad que iba a sacar hoy de mí - pero necesito tiempo y si no puedes aceptarlo entenderé que... - lo vi cabecear, con lágrimas en los ojos y ya no pude mirarlo más, me estaba matando verlo así.

\- Sé que me mientes. Y creo saber porque es. Pero si no confías en nosotros, si no confías en la fuerza que nos da estar juntos, entonces será mejor que lo dejemos aquí. Una relación es cosa de dos Kate y he aguantado porque te conozco, porque te quiero y sé que me quieres pero si no quieres dejarte ayudar ya no puedo hacer nada más. Gina quiere que me vaya de gira un mes por Europa y creo que este es el mejor momento para hacerlo. Siento que no puedas confiar en mi Kate - dijo mirándome a los ojos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se resistían en caer.

Vi cómo se giraba y mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Quería correr detrás de él y pararlo, quería decirle que le quería, que confiaba en él y en nosotros más que en nada, ni nadie en este mundo pero que tenía que mantenerle a salvo, que necesitaba esto, no sabía porque tenía que ser así. A veces me odiaba por no poder dejar pasar las cosas, por ser tan complicada pero ahora me odiaba aún más por perder lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, por perderlo a él y por hacerle tanto daño.

Me deje caer en mi silla y agradecí que todas las persianas estuvieran cerradas y sentí como mis ojos no podían más y empezaban a romper a llorar. Sentí como si mi vida se hubiera roto en este momento y ahora solo me quedaba luchar por ellos por los que murieron por mi culpa. Me limpie con rabia las lágrimas y miré a mi alrededor donde estaban los trozos de mi corazón, ese que no iba a recomponerse más sin él.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mil gracias a todos los que le habéis dado una oportunidad espero no decepcionaros. El miércoles habrá un nuevo capítulo y estoy trabajando para poder subir lo más rápido posible.**

 **Como siempre me quedo esperando vuestros comentarios**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Gracias por la buena acogida a la historia, espero no decepcionaros pero como todos ya sabéis es un tema, una temporada algo delicada es un gran reto. Espero que os esté gustando.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 2**

POV RICK

Tras la discusión con Kate una vez más por un caso me dirigí hacia el primer bar que encontré abierto y me tome todo lo que mi cuerpo fue capaz de absorber. La había perdido y me culpaba por no haber aguantado un poco más, quizás… si hubiera aguantado un poco más ella se hubiera dado cuenta del poder que tenemos cuando estamos juntos. Pero si no se ha dado cuanta en estos siete años que nos conocemos, entonces quizás no lo crea, quizás crea que es mejor ir por libre y así no podía seguir. No podía verla meterse de cabeza en algo peligroso y mantenerme a mí al margen como siempre. La necesitaba no podía pasar más tiempo sin ella y ahora, ahora tendría que empezar a hacerme a la idea.

Casi sin poder mantenerme de pie me levante de la silla tropezando en el intento. Estaba demasiado mal pero conseguí meterme en un taxi que me llevara a casa.

Cuando llegue saque las llaves del bolsillo de mi pantalón pero terminaron en el suelo. Me agache para cogerlas pero perdí el equilibrio acabando en el suelo. Intente levantarme pero no lo conseguía y terminé frustrado allí tirado. No se cuanto tiempo llevaba allí pero debí de quedarme dormido porque lo siguiente que sentí fue a alguien que me zarandeaba. Abrí los ojos aun con dificultad y sin poder enfocar del todo bien. Cuando me centre un poco me encontré con la cara de preocupación de mi pequeña.

\- Papa ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

\- Cariño yo…

\- No, será mejor que entremos dentro - dijo muy seria, preocupada por lo que me estaba pasando. Me ayudo a levantarme y me llevo hacia la barra de la cocina. Se puso a hacer café y yo me quede en silencio. No estaba dando el mejor ejemplo a mi hija pero en estos momentos no estaba para sermones, me merecía un poco de relax para mi, un tiempo para poder enfrentarme a todo esto.

\- Papa. Dime ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

\- Cariño esto… no tiene nada que ver contigo.

\- Ya lo sé, es por Beckett. Te he visto destrozado desde que Beckett se fue y he intentado mantenerme al margen. Pero veo que esto te esta haciendo daño y ya no puedo mantenerme apartada si te veo como te acabo de ver.

\- Cariño estoy bien, solo necesitaba llorar mis penas.

\- Puedes hablarlo conmigo no hace falta que vayas a un bar a emborracharte.

\- Cariño…

\- No, óyeme. Quiero mucho a Kate de verdad, y se lo feliz que te hace. Pero si en estos momentos ella no esta dispuesta a seguir con lo vuestro o necesita tiempo tienes que dárselo. Si la quieres, tienes que dárselo.

\- Voy a dárselo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si, no podía seguir así. Voy a dejar de seguirla, voy a tomarme yo también mi tiempo. Ahora mismo no me quiere en su vida. Tengo que aceptarlo y por eso me voy.

\- ¿Te vas?

\- Si. Me voy un mes de gira por Europa eso puede ayudarnos a pensar sobre nuestra relación. Ella quiere tiempo y yo se lo voy a dar, espero que esto le haga pensar y le de a nuestra relación la importancia que yo le doy. Tiene que confiar más en mí, tenemos que dejarnos de secretos.

\- Es algo coherente lo que estas diciendo para estar borracho - dijo mirándome seriamente.

\- Lo he pensado mucho. Pensé que podría reconquistarla. Pensé que tenía alguna duda o que tenía miedo por su trabajo. No sé pero me he dado cuenta de que hay algo más. Y tiene que solucionarlo sola.

\- Te apoyo en lo que has decidido. Creo que quizás os vendrá bien algo de tiempo porque os estabais empezando a hacer daño.

\- Si, además es ella la que tiene que darse cuenta. Es ella la que tiene que luchar por nosotros yo creo que ya no puedo más. No puedo verla más veces así, no puedo aguantar más como me miente a la cara.

\- Déjalo por ahora, estas dolido, pero seguro que con el tiempo lo verás de otra manera. Además puedo ir a visitarte cuando estés en Europa, me gustara.

\- ¡Oh sí! me gusta la idea - dijo abrazándola, pero veo que de repente, pone mala cara.

\- Y hazme un favor a mi y a todo el que tenga que convivir contigo y dúchate papa - dice besándome y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Pero no llego a abrirla, se giró de nuevo - Papa ¿necesitas que me quede? Porque si quieres yo…

\- No, tranquila. Estaré bien. Te haré caso me daré una buena ducha y me iré a la cama. Creo que tengo que consultar algunas cosas con la almohada.

\- Bien. Te quiero papa.

\- Y yo a ti calabaza - dije justo antes de que saliera por la puerta.

Y aquí estaba de nuevo solo pero más tranquilo tras la charla con mi pequeña. Ella tenía razón era necesario este tiempo quizás ambos consiguiéramos sacar conclusiones que nos acercaran. Quizás nos echáramos tanto de menos que dejáramos las tonterías de lado o puede que… que nos diéramos cuenta que lo mejor era dejarlo estar definitivamente. Solo espero que esto último no ocurriera porque esta vez me había casado con la seguridad de que iba a ser para toda la vida y si no fuera así… entonces estoy totalmente perdido.

POV KATE

Quiero centrarme en el trabajo pero cada vez que pienso en las palabras de Rick y la razón que tiene me mata. Me había gritado toda la verdad a la cara y me sentía fatal. Quería correr a su lado pedirle perdón por mentirle, por alejarlo, por hacerle daño pero ahora…

Necesitaba tomarme una copa y es lo que pensaba hacer. Decidí recoger y dejarlo todo para irme a casa. Ya no podía permitirme irme a beber a un bar cualquiera por lo menos no todas las copas que hoy iba a necesitar.

Cuando salía me encontré como Vikram se acercaba hacia mí con paso ligero pero no estaba para él, no estaba para nadie.

-Kate…

\- Ahora no - dije colocando mi mano hacia su dirección dejándole claro que no estaba para él y me dirigí hacia fuera, hacia mi casa para poder llorar las penas de forma adecuada y sin preocupar a nadie.

Estaba en casa y apenas podía mantenerme en pie, no podía abrir los ojos. No recordaba cuanto había bebido, ni como había llegado al suelo del salón, la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarme cuando empezó a sonar el timbre con mucha insistencia, la cabeza no dejaba de matarme y con el dichoso ruido mucho más. Me levanté como pude, intentando mantenerme de pie con mucha dificultad y cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con la cara preocupada de Lanie.

\- Kate ¿has estado bebiendo? - dice señalando la botella que aun mantengo en la mano.

\- Lanie hoy no estoy para sermones - le dije agarrándome la cabeza donde el dolor ya es casi insoportable. Me quita del medio y entra en el interior. Yo cierro la puerta y le sigo hacia el sofá donde está sentada mirándome con cara muy seria. No iba a poder evitar la charla, así que cuanto antes me la diera antes me dejaría por donde iba.

\- Kate sé que Rick ha estado en la comisaria y que habéis discutido.

\- Son unos bocazas y unos chismosos - dije enfadada con los chicos.

\- No hace falta que me dijeran nada por lo que se, los gritos se escuchaban en todo el edificio. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Nada.

\- Vamos, soy tu amiga, puedes contármelo.

\- Me ha dejado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí, me ha dejado.

\- Pero ¿no le habías dejado tú a él?

\- Si, bueno, solo era una pausa en nuestra relación. Pero yo lo quiero…

\- ¿Entonces porque haces esta idiotez?

\- Estoy… - no, no iba a contarle nada, no podía, pero supongo que el alcohol no me ayudo precisamente a callar - estoy metida en un caso difícil, complicado, no quería que estuviera en peligro y sabía que si estaba a mi lado se metería él. Ahora se ha enterado de todo y sabe que le mantengo al margen y se ha enfadado. Me ha dicho toda la verdad, no puedo dejar de meterme en líos, no puedo dejar de ser como soy y sé que le hago daño sé que cree que lo nuestro no es suficiente para mí y quizás sea verdad, quizás yo necesite más, no valgo para simplemente ser su mujer.

\- Kate, él nunca que te ha pedido que dejes nada.

\- Lo sé, pero eso lo pone en peligro y no pienso ayudar a que le hagan daño. Quiero que este a salvo.

\- Creo que te equivocas, pero te apoyaré tomes la decisión que tomes y ¿sabes? cometes un error, y más si vuelves a meterte de lleno en la madriguera. Tienes que salir antes de que sea demasiado tarde, que no te vuelva a pasar como en el caso de tu madre. Espero que cuando te des cuenta de lo que estás perdiendo no sea demasiado tarde. Ahora será mejor que te prepare un café.

La vi cómo se levantaba de camino hacia la cocina y pensé en sus últimas palabras y ese había sido mi mayor temor desde que decidí pedirle algo de tiempo, temía perderlo y ese momento ya había llegado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **El viernes un nuevo capítulo. Ambos están destrozados solo el tiempo lo curará todo o los separará para siempre. Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero vuestro comentarios.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Buenos días y gracias por leer. Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo de la historia espero que os esté gustando y que tengáis paciencia es una temporada difícil de escribir porque sé que a mucha gente no le gusta y es difícil de tratar. Solo espero que sigáis ahí leyendo.**

 **Gracias a todos en especial a los que dejáis comentarios y por supuesto a mi compañera por su trabajo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 3**

POV KATE

Han pasado ya quince días desde que se fue. Pensaba que se me haría mucho más fácil, pero nada ha mejorado. No puedo dejar de echarlo de menos y de sentirme como una mierda por haberle perdido. Fue todo mi culpa ¿y para que? Para nada. No hemos conseguido nada en estos quince días. Nada de nada y empezaba a desesperarme de tal manera que sentía como cada vez más me iba metiendo en la madriguera de la cual ya no encontraba salida. Era lo único que me quedaba, solo eso me ayudaba a olvidar un poco todo lo que lo echaba de menos pero cuando llegaba a casa todo me golpeaba de nuevo con fuerza. Por eso estoy en el trabajo, paso casi todo el día en la comisaría siguiendo el paso a mi gente y en mi tiempo libre luchando por encontrar un hilito del que tirar.

Creo que el 80% del café que se consume en la comisaria lo consumo yo y es mi alimento durante bastantes horas del día. Apenas duermo ni como, es como si me hubiera metido de lleno en un pozo del cual ya no podría salir más.

De repente vi una sombra pasar por mi puerta y me sorprendió porque la mayoría ya estaban en su casa, solo quedaban algunos que estaban de guardia. Cuando levanté la cabeza me encontré con Lanie mirándome con mala cara. Ya sabía lo que me esperaba. Otro sermón.

\- Lanie solo tengo que…

\- Ni Lanie ni nada. Recoge lo que de verdad necesites que te llevo a casa.

\- Yo…

\- Ni una palabra más. ¿Cuánto hace que no comes Kate?

\- No lo sé.

\- Vamos te llevo a cenar algo - dice tirando de mí y sin dejarme tiempo para réplica.

Llegamos a Remy donde compramos unas hamburguesas y unos batidos y no pude evitar pensar en él, en los buenos momentos que pasamos aquí, incluso pensar en la última vez que estuvimos bien, juntos. Era nuestro aniversario y le lleve comida de aquí, de nuestro lugar. En realidad no estábamos bien juntos porque yo ya le estaba engañando.

\- Kate tienes que volver a tu vida normal. No puedes no comer nada en todo el día, ni dormir.

\- Si duermo y como.

\- Venga ya. Estas todo el día a base de café, recuerda que tengo ojos en todos lados - dijo sacándome una sonrisa.

\- Intentaré comer mejor, ¿te vale?

\- No, quiero que duermas a tu hora, que trabajes menos, que salgamos juntas. No sé… qué hagas vida fuera de esa comisaria.

\- No tengo ganas de nada.

\- Sé que estas triste por lo de Castle, pero así no solucionas nada.

\- Lo sé… - dije mirando mi batido, de repente se me había vuelto a quitar todo el apetito, es más tuve unas ganas terribles de echarlo todo. Corrí hacia el baño dejando allí a Lanie sola y cuando llegue al baño deje mi estómago completamente vacío de nuevo.

Allí estaba tirada en el suelo del baño de un bar casi sin poder levantarme. Me sentía fatal y el problema es que últimamente me sentía demasiado así, supongo que sería el café, tanto café con el estómago vacío no era bueno por lo que se ve, aunque antes de que viniera Rick esa era mi vida.

\- Kate ¿estás bien? - escuche la voz de Lanie desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- Si - conteste poco convencida levantándome del suelo. Me enjuague la boca justo antes de salir y al mirarme en el espejo vi como las ojeras estaban demasiado marcadas y la cara la tenía más delgada que hacía apenas un mes. Lanie tenía razón me había dejado llevar un poco pero ahora mismo no podía ocuparme de mi misma, ya era tarde para salir de este túnel en el que me había metido. Solo él podía sacarme y me había dejado, me había dejado y yo me había quedado aquí sin él, sin un soporte en el que apoyarme para poder salir.

\- ¡Dios! que mala cara tienes.

\- Gracias Lanie, ¿quién quiere enemigos teniendo amigas como tú? - dije con cara de fastidio.

\- Lo siento ¿estás bien?

\- Algo me habrá sentado mal.

\- Será el no comer nada, tu estomago no está acostumbrado.

\- No es eso, tiene que ser un virus, llevo unos días así.

\- ¿Desde cuándo…?

Estábamos a viernes, pensé en cual fue el primer día que empecé con los vómitos y no conseguía dar con el día. Hasta que me acordé de cuando empezó todo. Estábamos en una escena de un crimen y tuve que alejarme para echar mi primer café del día. Eso tuvo que ser el lunes por lo tanto ya había pasado unos días.

\- El lunes - contesté mirándola. Su cara cambiaba paulatinamente y sabía que estaba tramando algo, pero no me hacía una idea de lo que se trataba.

\- Vamos te llevo a casa, pero antes tengo que pasar por una farmacia.

\- Lanie ¿qué pasa…? - pregunté preocupada.

\- Te lo cuento por el camino.

Nos montamos en el coche, después de pagar, pero Lanie no dijo nada más por el camino. Y yo no sabía si prefería no pensarlo. Cuando llegamos a una farmacia cercana a mi casa se bajó sin decirme nada. Yo me quede en el coche esperándola casi comiéndome las uñas, no sabía que era lo que tenía entre manos pero las cosas que me venían prefería ignorarlas.

Tras esa leve parada llegamos a mi casa enseguida. Entré delante de ella y cuando esta entró ya no pude morderme más la lengua.

\- Lanie ¿me quieres decir que es lo que llevas en esa bolsa de una vez?

\- Sí, claro - dijo con una sonrisa que no me gustó nada. Mete la mano en la bolsa y saco una caja pequeña alargada que me da y yo me quedo mirándola como si algo me quemara.

\- Esto…

\- Es lo que piensas Kate. Llevas una semana con vómitos y no me digas que no es posible.

\- Bueno, no desde que…

\- Rick se fue hace quince días y tuvisteis relaciones ¿no? Así que es posible.

\- Sí, pero… no, no puedo estar embaraza, no puede ser.

\- Bueno, si estas tan segura hazte el test y dame en la cara con él.

\- Lanie no puedo estar embarazada.

\- Kate es posible. Vamos, son dos minutos, hazlo.

\- Vale - dije intentando tragar saliva pero no tenía nada, tenía la boca seca.

Entre en el baño, sentí como las manos me sudaban de solo pensar en la posibilidad de estar embarazada del hombre de mi vida, pero que ahora estaba lejos de mí y no solo por los kilómetros que nos separaban.

Tome aire y tras abrir la cajita me puse manos a la obra. Estaba tan nerviosa que casi no soy capaz de hacerlo, pero una vez echo salí con él en la mano y mire a Lanie que estaba allí expectante para saber la respuesta.

Lo puse encima de una encimera tras envolverlo en un pañuelo que Lanie me había dado. No quería mirar, no podía mirar. No sabía que iba a hacer si en ese maldito aparato salían dos rayitas. Aunque luego lo pensaba y… tener un hijo con Rick sería lo mejor que me podía pasar en la vida, no podía tener mejor padre pero si fuera en otras condiciones, si al menos estuviéramos juntos…

\- Kate ya ha pasado el tiempo, míralo.

\- No, míralo tú - dije casi suplicándole.

\- ¿De verdad no quieres verlo tú primero? Esto es algo importante y…

\- Cállate y míralo ¿vale?

\- Ok - dijo Lanie acercándose a la prueba pero cuando iba a cogerla no sé qué me paso.

\- No - le grité sobresaltándola.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Prefieres hacerlo tú?

\- No… si… no estoy preparada para la respuesta.

\- Kate tienes que hacerlo, no puedes vivir así con la incógnita.

-Lo sé, pero si lo estoy… me gustaría que fuera de otra manera.

\- Te gustaría que Rick estuviera aquí ¿no?

\- Si… me encantaría que ambos lo miráramos juntos, que hiciéramos esto juntos pero…

\- Pero no puedes esperar a que Rick venga. Si éstas embarazada tienes que empezar con una vida saludable desde ya. No puedes seguir viviendo así Kate, tienes que cuidarte más.

\- Lo sé. Pero tengo miedo hacer esto sola.

-No vas a hacerlo sola. Cuando se lo digas a Rick…Por qué se lo vas a decir ¿no? Kate no puedes ocultárselo - dice mirándome de forma acusatoria.

\- No sé si tengo que contarle algo o no.

\- Tienes razón, lo primero es saber si hay algo de lo que ocuparse.

\- Bien - dije haciendo amago para cogerlo, pero Lanie, me paro.

-Kate pase lo que pase tienes que cuidarte, no puedes seguir así. Y si vas a tener un bebe quiero que sepas que siempre me tendrás a mí, bueno y si no lo vas a tener también.

\- Gracias Lanie y ahora… podemos empezar con esto.

\- Claro, claro - dijo dejándome seguir. Tome todo el aire posible y lo aguanté en mi interior. Cogí el test y justo antes de mirarlo miré a Lanie que tenía el rostro estupefacto. Ansiosa por conocer la respuesta que me esperaba. Miré hacia mi mano y allí estaba el resultado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí y siento dejaros así pero…nos vemos el lunes que paséis una gran fin de semana todos**

 **Espero saber vuestra opinión y vuestras apuestas.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Buenos días a todos, gracias por estar ahí una vez más sois increíbles. Gracias por vuestros comentarios pero sobre todo por leer día tras día conmigo. Os dejo con el capítulo y espero que os guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 4**

POV KATE

\- No, no puede ser - dije dando vueltas sobre mi misma sin poder parar sin concentrarme en nada solo en ese resultado, en el cambio que mi vida iba a sufrir, pensando en él y en lo que estaba perdiendo e iba a perder por una mala decisión.

\- Kate para… ¿qué pasa? ¿Cuál es el resultado?

\- Lanie estoy embarazada… y no sé qué hacer - dije derrumbándome hasta que sentí como Lanie me atrapaba entre sus brazos manteniéndome en la tierra.

\- Tranquila, todo va a salir bien. Ven siéntate aquí - dijo llevándome al sofá.

Sentía electricidad recorriéndome todo, no sabía como debía sentirme con esta noticia, solo podía pensar en él, en como sería todo distinto si él estuviera aquí, pero no está y todo es culpa mía.

\- Kate… ¿En qué estás pensando?

\- En él…

\- ¿Y?

\- Todo sería tan diferente, si no la hubiera cagado…

\- Kate aun puedes arreglarlo.

\- No, ya no.

\- Si puedes. Le quieres ¿no? - yo solo podía asentir con vehemencia - y estoy segura de que ese escritorcito sigue loco por ti. Aun estáis casados, solo tienes que llamarlo y explicarle. Kate si lo llamas él vendrá corriendo.

\- Siempre me quedara la duda de si lo hace por el niño. No puedo volver con él… no ahora, no en esta situación…

\- Kate…

\- No, no puedo hacerlo…

\- Pero tendrás el bebe, ¿no?

\- Yo… - ni siquiera había pensado en algo distinto. Tener un hijo suyo, aunque no estuviéramos juntos iba a ser lo más importante y bonito que me podría pasar en la vida. Iba a tenerlo aunque tuviera que ser madre soltera - claro que quiero tenerlo.

\- Bien pues el siguiente paso es hacerte una prueba de sangre para estar completamente seguros. Después deberías hablar con Rick.

\- No quiero hacerlo por teléfono.

\- Kate, no puedes tardar mucho más. No es justo para él.

\- Lo sé. Pero si viene dentro de quince días… mientras se confirma todo, prefiero esperar. Es algo que prefiero hacer cara a cara.

\- Bien, ahora lo mejor será que descanses, mañana ya te llevaré para que te hagan un análisis de sangre.

\- Bien.

\- Kate ¿cómo te sientes?

\- No lo sé. Estoy muerta de miedo, pero también… estoy feliz. No sé si es el mejor momento, no me gusta que sea así como estoy ahora con Rick, pero sé que será lo más importante para mí a partir de ahora y que tendrá el mejor padre posible - dije sonriendo.

\- En eso estoy segura y ¿sabes? También tendrá a la mejor madre del mundo - dijo sonriéndome haciéndome llorar de emoción – Eso sí, empieza a comer mejor y a cuidarte un poco, el café no es lo más apropiado para una mujer embarazada.

\- Gracias Lanie - dije abrazándola mientras sonreía - voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

\- No lo dudes. Y piensa lo de Rick… creo que aun podéis recuperar lo que teníais.

Me quede pensando en sus palabras. Claro que me encantaría que fuera de otra manera, quizás tenía que haber ido antes a por él, quizás es lo que él esperaba. Pero ahora era tarde y no podía estar con él con la duda a cuestas, de que lo hiciera por él bebe, o porque aún me quiere o por hacer lo correcto como con Meredith.

Me repetía a mi misma: Lo quiero, quiero estar con él, quiero que vivamos todo esto juntos pero he perdido esa oportunidad.

Ahora tenía que pensar en mí bebe, en ese bebe que sin duda sí que iba a cambiar mi vida por completo. Una personita que aún no había nacido pero ya me había hecho llorar y reír. Una persona a la que ya quería y aun no estaba segura de que existiera.

POV RICK

Estaba tranquilo ante todo y feliz, porque venía Alexis a visitarme después de casi veinte largos días lejos de casa, era algo que necesitaba. Estaba tranquilo, por supuesto que pensaba en ella, no podía evitarlo pero… necesitaba ese tiempo para darme cuenta de que quizás yo no soy suficiente para ella.

Divisé a lo lejos a mi princesa y deje esos pensamientos atrás. Quería disfrutar del tiempo que ella estuviera aquí, quería disfrutar de mi tiempo como padre e hija.

\- Hola papa - dijo Alexis abrazándose con fuerza y yo la envolví con más fuerza aun. La había echado demasiado en falta.

\- Hola calabaza ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, ¿y tú? Has conseguido lo que buscabas cuando viniste.

\- Bueno, creo que estoy en ello.

\- Vamos, tomemos un café y me cuentas.

Nos sentamos en un bar cercano tras dejar sus maletas en el coche. Hablamos sobre mi madre, sobre la suya, sobre sus clases, sobre mis firmas, sobre todo. Y de repente llegó la pregunta que intente evitar durante todo este tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has hablado con ella?

\- No.

\- Y como estas ante eso.

\- Bueno pensaba que lo haría, que me llamaría y lo arreglaríamos. Pero si no lo ha hecho ya será que lo tiene todo muy claro.

\- Papa no creo eso, y tú tampoco. Kate te quiere y lo sabes.

\- Puede, pero no soy suficiente para ella.

\- No digas tonterías. Ya sabías como era cuando la conociste y a pesar de todo, a pesar de la situación e incluso a veces a pesar de mi, estuviste ahí para ella. Gracias a ti salió del agujero una vez y por desgracia ha vuelto a caer en él y papa sabes que solo tú puedes sacarla de allí de nuevo.

\- No lo creo.

\- Te ha molestado que se vuelva a meter en un lio lo entiendo pero…

\- No es eso. Es porque me mintió, es porque me mantuvo fuera de todo.

\- Era para protegerte papa.

\- Prometimos que ya no habría más secretos entre los dos porque sabíamos que juntos era más fácil solucionar cualquier problema. Ella ha dejado de confiar en nosotros. Por eso me marche.

\- Papa…

\- No, dejémoslo.

\- Lo dejamos, pero sé que os queréis y si tengo algo claro, es que ella es la mujer de tu vida, y tú el hombre de la suya. Estáis hechos el uno para el otro y sería una pena tirar algo así a la basura. Creo que merece la pena luchar por ello ¿no? - dijo mirándome mientras me agarraba la mano y sabía que tenía razón, pero para que una relación funcionara tenía que ser cosa de dos, y si Kate no daba el paso… yo tampoco lo daría. No era orgullo, era algo más que eso, era la necesidad de saber que era importante para ella.

\- Bueno, entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas?

\- Había pensado quedarme hasta que tú te vayas así nos vamos juntos.

\- No sé si voy a irme.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Estoy bien aquí, no sé si volver ahora me ayudaría.

\- Papa tú me has enseñado a no huir de las cosas. Tienes que enfrentarte a la situación.

\- Cariño…

\- No papa. Tú nunca has huido. Os merecéis una conversación al menos. No puedes venirte aquí y dejar toda tu vida aparcada. Si no puede ser entre vosotros cuanto antes lo aceptes y lo afrontes será mejor para ti, para ella, para ambos.

-Menos mal que has salido a tu padre - dije haciéndola reír - tienes razón. Aunque tenga miedo, no puedo estar toda la vida escondiéndome. Además no tengo porque verla, la ciudad es muy grande.

\- Papa - me regaño Alexis y yo le dedique una sonrisa - todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás.

\- Si tú lo dices.

\- Si, yo lo digo, así que más te vale hacerme caso.

\- Ok. ¿Has hablado con ella hace poco?

\- No. Lo cierto es que no he hablado con ella desde que te fuiste. Pero he hablado con Lanie y sé que no lo está llevando nada bien.

\- Está metida de cabeza en el caso. Conseguirá que la maten.

\- Papa, si ella no quiere que la ayuden…

\- Tranquila, no haré ninguna locura. No pienso meterme en eso.

\- Según Lanie, apenas come, la mayoría de las noches las pasa en la comisaria.

\- Como cuando la empuje al pozo del caso de su madre.

\- Papa, tú no…

\- Si lo hice, solo que al final todo salió bien.

\- Porque tú estabas allí, con ella. Porque tú la ayudaste.

\- Alexis dijimos que íbamos a dejar el tema y…

\- Vale ya lo dejo. Vamos llévame a conocer la ciudad. Quiero conocer todo - dijo ilusionada levantándose y tirando de mí con fuerza, llena de energía como siempre, esa energía que necesitaba tanto en estos momentos. Tenía que dejar todo eso atrás y centrarme en este momento. Cuando volviera a Nueva York ya pensaría en lo que hacer.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mañana más hasta entonces vuestros comentarios son buenos para mis oídos (mejor dicho ojos)**

 **Gracias a todos y que paséis un gran día.**

 **#MondayCastle**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Buenos días, y gracias por estar ahí un día más. Esta semana especial de Castle volvemos con cuatro capítulos semanales por lo tanto mañana habrá otro y el viernes el último de la semana. Espero que os siga gustando y que me lo hagáis saber.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 5**

POV KATE

Dos semanas desde que me hice las pruebas. Dos semanas desde que supe que una vida estaba creciendo en mi interior. Pero solo una semana desde que lo confirmé. Ya era seguro, ya sabía que mi vida iba a estar siempre sujeta a esa personita.

Me había tomado esa última semana de baja. No tenía ningún motivo especial, simplemente necesitaba asimilar todo y empezar a cuidarme a mi y a mi pequeño. Solo quería que todo fuera bien.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y me dirigí a abrir la puerta, y allí estaba Lanie un día más. Estaba feliz de verla pero sabía a que venía porque llevaba toda la semana detrás de mí diciéndome lo mismo día tras día.

\- Hola.

\- Hola.

\- Kate….

\- No hace falta que lo digas, ¿vale? Que si, que tengo que contárselo a Rick, que no puedo esperar más…y tal y tal. Y yo te voy a responder lo mismo de siempre. No quiero hacerlo por teléfono. Esperaré a que venga y entonces se lo diré, no pienso ocultárselo.

\- Kate han pasado dos semanas desde que te enteraste. ¿Crees de verdad que no le sentara mal?

\- Me da igual, es algo que no pienso decir por teléfono. Además es él quien se ha ido.

\- No empieces Kate, ambos sois culpables y lo sabes. Además no vas a tener que esperar mucho más.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque en unas horas aterrizara en la Guardia.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunté casi con más miedo que otra cosa.

\- Porque he hablado con Alexis. Así que mañana mismo podrás decírselo de una vez por todas.

\- Bien - dije algo molesta por la existencia de Lanie como si dudara de que no fuera a decírselo.

\- Kate sabes que es lo mejor.

\- Que lo sé.

\- Deberías aprovechar para… ya sabes. Para hablar con él, para decirle lo que sientes.

\- Lanie…

\- Kate podéis hacerlo juntos.

\- No puedo hacerlo.

\- ¿Tienes miedo a su reacción? O ¿tienes miedo a que te diga que no?

\- No es eso.

\- ¿A que este contigo por el niño?

\- Si… no… si pero no solo eso. Tengo miedo de que si sale mal habrá otra persona que lo sufrirá.

\- El niño aún no ha nacido, además aunque lo hubieras hecho bien desde el principio quizás no hubiera sido para siempre. Eso no lo puedes saber Kate. Para saberlo tienes que vivirlo, ¿eres lo suficientemente valiente para intentarlo?

POV RICK

Estaba un poco nervioso. Había dudado mucho sobre si volver a casa o no. Quería esconderme, viajar y olvidarme de todo, olvidarme del fuerte dolor de volver a encontrarme con ella, de volver a recordar lugares, momentos, olores que había vivido con ella y que sabía que ya no serían lo mismo. Pero por mucho que huyera de ella, tenía que empezar a aprender a vivir sin ella y quizás después de un mes huyendo, hacer frente a todo, quizás necesitaba una terapia de choque.

Otra cosa que hizo que me decidiera a montarme en este avión de vuelta fue la persona que tenía al lado. ¿Cómo mi pequeña había crecido tan rápido? Ya no era una niña, era una auténtica mujer, una mujer inteligente que hizo que abriera los ojos. A pesar de todo, siempre seria mi pequeña, mi calabaza.

\- Papa.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer cuando llegamos?

\- Ir a casa - la verdad es que estaba cansado y no quería hacer otra cosa, no tenía cuerpo para afrontar nada más por hoy.

\- Bien, podemos cenar en casa con la abuela si te apetece.

\- Bien - dije sonriendo, pero sin tener un ápice de energía para ello. No tenía ganas de sonreír, no podía hacerlo desde que deje de ver esa sonrisa que cambio mi vida para siempre. Kate… mi Kate. Ella me cambio, ella me enseño lo que es ser una pareja de verdad, una pareja que se complementan al 100%. ¿Por qué tuvo que dejar de creer en nosotros? Si no lo hubiera hecho ahora mismo estaríamos juntos y felices. Era la mujer de mi vida, y por mucho tiempo que pasara eso siempre sería así.

Fuimos el resto del camino en silencio. Eran muchas horas que mi pequeña aprovecho para dormir. Yo no podía hacerlo. Había algo que me revolvía el estómago. Eran los nervios que sentía por verla, porque lo necesitaba, sobre todo su sonrisa. Haría lo que fuera por ver esa sonrisa de nuevo, ¿pero y si yo no soy el que la hago sonreír? No podía imaginarla con otro… y no podía, porque yo tampoco me imaginaba con otra. Solo nos imaginaba a los dos juntos, solo eso cabía en mi cabeza. Pero quizás eso ya quedo atrás… y si era así, ella merecía ser feliz. Si yo no podía sacarla de ese pozo, si no soy yo quien puede hacerla feliz, ojala pueda ser feliz con otra persona. Aunque me doliera, aunque me partiera el alma en dos, quería que estuviera feliz.

Sentía como las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro y me las limpiaba con desgana mientras en mi mente se hacía presente su cara. Porque hacía un mes que no la veía. Aunque pasara un siglo no podría olvidar ni un solo rasgo de ella, ninguna sombra, ninguna peca en todo su hermoso y bello cuerpo.

La necesitaba tanto que me dolía. No sabía cómo si iba a saber vivir sin ella. Había sobrevivido ese mes intentando no pensar, manteniéndome en todo momento ocupado pero ahora que volvía, ahora no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo y mucho menos si tengo que volver a verla.

El momento se acercaba y el miedo, la intriga por saber que iba a pasar me reconcomía por dentro. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Tenía que llamarla? ¿Tenía que seguir esperando a que ella lo hiciera? El tiempo lo diría.

Cuando pise de nuevo mi país, mi casa, el aire, su gentío… comprendí como lo había echado de menos, no supe cuánto hasta que volví.

Al llegar a casa noté algunos cambios, como no mi madre ya había hecho de las suyas pero todo se me paso cuando sentí como me envolvía en sus brazos. La había echado mucho de menos. Me deje abrazar sintiendo como todo se me venía de nuevo encima. Cada vez que miraba hacia algún lado los recuerdos se apilaban en mi cabeza. Cada movimiento, cada sonrisa, cada risa, cada lágrima de ella estaba por todas partes mirándome, riéndose de mi pretendido olvido.

\- ¿Qué tal hijo?

\- Bueno… - no podía mentirle - siento como si todo se me hubiera venido abajo cuando he llegado a la ciudad.

\- Es normal cariño, pero seguro que todo sale bien. Cuando hables con ella os arreglareis.

\- No creo que vaya a hacerlo.

\- ¿Pero por qué si lo estas deseando?

\- Porque no quiero ser siempre yo el que de todo por esta relación. Necesito saber que ella quiere intentarlo, que quiere darlo todo.

\- Cariño seguro que siente así.

-Yo creo que no se arrepiente de nada. Ella no es de arrepentimientos y eso me hace imposible a mí darlo todo. Y si nos lo damos todo no va a funcionar, ya ha pasado en otros momentos.

\- Cariño creo que si hablas con ella te darás cuenta de lo que siente por ti. Esa chica se ha equivocado puede ser…

\- Puede ser…

\- Vale, pero nadie es perfecto, tú también has metido la pata muchas veces, no hace falta que te mencione alguna, ¿no? y ella te perdono, te comprendió, te apoyo como tú lo has hecho con ella muchas veces. Ahora te toca hacerlo una vez más si quieres que funcione. La vida de pareja es esto, unas veces te toca a ti, otras a la otra parte, pero siempre dejando aflorar el amor que os unió. Y por ese amor, perdonar y volver a empezar.

\- Quizás ahora no este con las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo.

\- Piénsalo hijo, quizás cuando creas que estás preparado sea demasiado tarde. ¿No crees que merece la pena luchar por ella?

\- Si lo creo, y por nosotros. Pero esto es cosa de dos madre, y si no me ha llamado en este mes es que quizás no me ha echado de menos.

\- ¿No la has echado tú de menos? Porque creo que tú tampoco lo has hecho.

\- Mama…

\- Cariño, no te estoy riñendo. Solo quiero que veas las cosas como son.

De repente me sonó el móvil por la entrada de un mensaje y casi lo agradecí, porque no quería seguir con esta conversación. Pero cuando lo abrí y vi lo que decía el mensaje casi siento como el corazón se me sale del pecho.

 _Necesito hablar contigo. Es importante. Nos vemos mañana en Remy`s sobre la 1? Kate._

\- Cariño ¿estás bien? Te has quedado blanco.

\- Es Kate… quiere que nos veamos.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Se acerca el reencuentro y la hora de la verdad veremos a ver cómo le va a estos dos cabezotas. Nos vemos mañana hasta entonces disfrutad de este y por supuesto dejad un comentario que siempre es bienvenido.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Llegó el día del reencuentro veremos cómo le va a estos dos cabezotas. El amor está en el aire.**

 **Gracias por seguir ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 6**

POV RICK

Sentía como las manos me sudaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Estuve toda la noche dándole vueltas, ¿qué era eso tan importante de lo que Kate quería hablarme? Pensé en nosotros, recé a quien me escuchara que fuera eso. Que quisiera luchar por nosotros. Pero luego pensaba en el caso y temía que viniera ha hablarme sobre trabajo, si lo hacía creo que sería como si me clavara un puñal y lo dejara allí hasta verme morir completamente desangrado. Había llegado con demasiado tiempo y cada vez que sonaba la puerta al abrirse levantaba la cabeza con la esperanza de saber a través de su mirada nada más entrar de qué iba a la cosa. Pero la puerta no dejaba de sonar y nunca era ella.

Todo esto estaba poniéndome malo. Tenía que haber llegado con el tiempo justo y así no llevaría aquí casi media hora como un loco desesperado. No sabía cómo comportarme en cuanto la viera. ¿Cómo saludarla? El no saber nada no ayudaba.

Volvió a sonar el sonidito de la puerta que estaba ya empezando a odiar y quise obligarme a no mirar pero no pude. Cuando levanté la cabeza me encontré con Kate, mi Kate mirando hacia todos lados buscándome. Estaba algo distinta, se había cortado el pelo pero era algo más, algo que no supe descifrar.

De repente me vio y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara, era una sonrisa nerviosa, la conocía tan bien cada gesto suyo que sabía que estaba igual de nerviosa que yo o peor ahora mismo.

Me levanté educadamente, mientras veía como se acercaba andando de forma decidida, como si hubiera tomado una decisión importante y fuera a contármelo. Mirando hacia el suelo, mordiéndose el labio. Sin duda estaba nerviosa.

Cuando se paró justo enfrente de mí solo separados por la mesa sentí unas ganas terribles de cruzar al otro lado abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien. También quería acercarme a retirar su silla para que se sentara, como todo caballero debe hacer con una dama, pero no pude, seguía obnubilado por la belleza que desprendía, por la luz que veía en sus ojos. Pero no sé porque mi cuerpo se quedó paralizado y allí parado me quede como un idiota sin saber qué hacer. Kate se sentó y tras unos segundos de procesar lo sucedido, me senté de nuevo en mi asiento justo enfrente de ella con mi taza de café entre las manos.

\- ¿Quieres que te pida tu café de siempre? - dije casi a media voz.

\- No, tengo el estómago algo perjudicado.

\- ¿No te encuentras bien?

\- Si, tranquilo, no te preocupes.

\- Bueno… - y me quede callado. Como si fuera nuestra primera cita…

\- Rick, me alegro de verte - dijo de repente y levanté la mirada para fijarme en la suya. Los ojos le brillaban de una forma especial que nunca antes había visto. Pero estaba preciosa, tanto que me estaba costando formar las palabras a decir - ayer te envié un mensaje porque quería verte. Tengo algo que contarte, algo importante.

\- Eso ya lo decías en tu mensaje - dije algo impaciente por saber que pasaba.

\- Rick yo… estoy embarazada - dijo de golpe, sin anestesia, sin preparación, soltó tan tranquila. Mientras yo, me monte en una nube y deje de escuchar ruido, la puerta, el camarero, el gentío, nada, estábamos solos y ella había dicho la palabra embarazada. No oía al resto de gente de la cafetería solo a ella diciéndome esas palabras una y otra vez "Estoy embarazada" "estoy embarazada"- Rick… di algo ¿no?

\- Yo… - y entonces lo procese todo de golpe.

Primero sentí una felicidad plena, iba a volver a ser padre, iba a ser padre de un hijo de Kate. Eso era lo más bonito que me había pasado en la vida después de Alexis. Pero entonces seguí procesando, no estaba aquí para volver a verme solo para informarme sobre ello lo que me hizo recordar que tener un hijo con Kate ahora no sería como siempre había soñado porque no podríamos disfrutarlo juntos.

\- Rick… por favor, reacciona - dijo casi suplicándome que volviera a la realidad con los ojos emocionados y vidriosos como los suyos, ahora entendía que era lo que la hacía estar más guapa aun.

\- Estoy bien, disculpa. Solo me ha tomado por sorpresa - dije sonriendo para tranquilizarla -¿Cuándo te has enterado? - dije y vi como apartaba la mirada de la mía - ¿Kate?

\- Me entere hace dos semanas, pero hasta hace una semana no estaba completamente segura.

\- ¿Y hasta ahora no me lo dices? - pregunté sonando más enojado de lo que quería demostrar.

\- Quería hacerlo cara a cara.

\- ¿Y si llegó a tardar más tiempo?

\- No hubiera tenido más remedio que hacerlo por teléfono. Rick pensaba contártelo, de verdad. Para nada te mantendría al margen de esto. No, cuando sé que eres el mejor padre que puede tener - dijo haciendo que me sintiera mal por haberme enojado, la había juzgado antes de dejarla hablar, en eso comprobé que tenía perjuicios y no debía, era ella Kate, la mujer de mi vida.

\- Lo siento. Compréndelo, solo estoy algo nervioso…

\- No pasa nada.

\- ¿De cuánto estas?

\- Tres meses.

\- Tres meses…

\- Si.

\- Por ese entonces estábamos bien - dije en voz alta aunque en realidad no quería. Pero era lo que pensaba, en lo bien que estábamos por ese entonces y era feliz por eso, era feliz de que ese niño naciera del amor de sus padres. De un amor puro, del mayor amor que haya conocido nunca.

\- Si, lo estábamos - dijo mirándome de reojo y sabía porque lo había dicho igual que yo, sabía que ella lo había entendido.

De repente sentí unas ganas terribles de abrazarla. Pensé en como de diferente sería todo si no hubiera pasado nada, si este mes sin vernos no hubiera existido. Todo sería tan distinto que sentí una fuerte presión en el pecho que casi me deja sin respiración. Por el rabillo del ojo vi movimiento y cuando levanté la mirada la vi que estaba mirando el móvil.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Tengo trabajo. He estado esta semana de permiso pero tengo que volver a trabajar.

\- Kate no creo que sea bueno para él bebe que estés trabajando… creo que es peligroso.

\- Rick mi trabajo ya no es igual que antes.

\- Eso no te lo crees ni tú. No eres una capitana que se encargue del papeleo y se acabó. Tú eres de acción y no quiero que te pongas en peligro.

\- Rick se lo que hago. Este bebe también es mío y es lo que más quiero en el mundo. No pienso ponerlo en peligro - dijo enfadada.

\- Lo siento solo… no quiero que le pase nada, no quiero que os pase nada.

\- Estaremos bien. Ahora tengo que irme. Te llamo cuando tenga que ir al ginecólogo si quieres.

\- Claro. ¿Puedo contárselo a Alexis y a mi madre?

\- Claro. No se lo he contado a nadie solo a Lanie y porque me ayudo en la prueba. Pero ahora que ya lo sabes tú yo también se lo diré a mi padre.

\- Bien - dije levantándome pero otra vez me quede de pie viendo cómo se daba la vuelta y se marchaba. Tenía muchas preguntas, muchas ganas de abrazarla, muchas ganas de gritarle que la amaba pero no hice nada. Una vez más la vi marchar sin hacer nada de nada.

Pague y me fui a casa. Tenía muchas ganas de decirles a mi madre y a mi pequeña la buena noticia. Necesitaba hablarlo con ellas.

Cuando entré por la puerta de casa me encontré con mi madre con un montón de papeles en la mano, ensayando alguna obra. Entré y tras colocar la chaqueta en su lugar fui directo a la cocina para prepararme un nuevo café. Estaba vertiéndolo en la taza cuando apareció mi madre.

\- ¿Me pones uno?

\- Claro madre. ¿Y a Alexis?

\- Ha salido. Vendrá tarde.

\- ¡Ah!

\- Venga ¿me vas a decir que pasa?

Pensé en si decírselo o no. No sabía si contárselo a ambas juntas, a Alexis antes o que hacer. Pero necesitaba hablar ahora no podía esperar a que llegara Alexis así que no me lo pensé más.

\- Kate está embarazada - dije de golpe y vi como la cara de mi madre pasaba de sorpresa a una amplia sonrisa. Y luego tras reaccionar se tiró rápidamente a abrazarme, ese abrazo que tanto eche de menos con Kate.

\- Felicidades chico - dijo abrazándome casi dejándome sin aire.

\- Madre no puedo respirar.

\- Lo siento. Entonces ¿todo bien? Cuando vendrá la mama quiero verla.

\- Madre nada entre Kate y yo ha cambiado.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada. Solo quería contarme la noticia.

\- ¿Y no le has dicho tu nada? Vamos hijo no te habrás quedado como un tonto sin decirle nada.

\- Madre no era el momento. No quería que pensara que si quería estar con ella era por el niño. Y no quiero pensar yo lo mismo de ella. Ya lo hice una vez y mira como salió.

\- La diferencia es que esta vez estás enamorado de la madre y ella de ti hijo.

\- Si, pero la diferencia esta vez es que no estamos juntos ya. El tiempo dirá si podemos volver a estar juntos o no, no quiero precipitarme y meter la pata. Lo importante ahora mismo, sin duda, es él bebe. Todo lo que venga a partir de ahí, será magnifico, pero quiero pensar en el niño, por eso temo que Kate siga trabajando o lo que es peor metida de cabeza en el pozo.

\- Cariño Kate va a ser una gran madre, eso no puedes ni cuestionártelo. Ella sabrá mejor que nadie lo que puede o no aguantar, además siempre dije que solo tú podías sacarla de ese pozo.

-Y yo te dije que no, solo espero que este bebe, nuestro bebe pueda conseguirlo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Ya sé que querías que volvieran a estar juntos pero ya os digo que será un largo camino hasta llegar allí. Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Nos vemos el viernes…**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Buenos días, os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os esté gustando aún queda mucho por dar en esta historia y espero que sigáis ahí conmigo. Os dejo un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 7**

POV RICK

No había dormido nada en toda la noche. ¿Cómo hacerlo tras esa noticia? Estaba feliz, claro que estaba feliz. Iba a ser padre de nuevo y con la mujer de mi vida. Pero tenía esa espinita clavada en el alma. Necesitaba el poder pasarlo todo con ella, me encantaría poder vivirlo a su lado. Sería tan mágico, tan distinto al embarazo de Meredith… pero quizás por no luchar más por la persona que quiero me encontraba en esta situación. Pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de no estar con ella, pensaba formar parte de la vida de mi hijo, pero a tiempo completo, no quería ser un padre de fin de semana o de un fin de semana cada quince días. No quería ni pensar en ello, aunque no me imagino que Kate quisiera alejarme de nuestro hijo, no, ella no es así.

Decidí levantarme, después de todo, no podía dormir, así que mejor me levanto, pensé y me tomé un buen café. Cuando salí hacia la cocina me encontré con mi calabaza en la cocina con su desayuno.

\- ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas?

\- Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti - dijo sonriendo mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué estas tramando?

\- ¡Oh! es un caso.

\- Has cuidado bien el negocio ¿eng?

\- Lo dudabas.

\- Nunca. Alexis… tengo que contarte algo importante.

\- Dime - dijo mirándome fijamente con esos ojos azules tan iguales a los míos. ¿Tendría él bebe mis ojos? ¿O tendría los de Kate? Solo sé que será perfecto porque será de ambos.

\- Cariño ayer estuve con Kate…

\- ¿Habéis vuelto?

\- No… no es eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Kate me dijo que… que estaba embarazada.

\- ¿Embarazada?

\- Si cariño, vas a tener un hermanito.

\- ¿En serio? - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Si.

Y vi cómo se levantaba y se lanzaba a mis brazos casi haciendo que cayera hacia atrás. Mi hija había reaccionado igual que hubiera querido reaccionar yo el día anterior. Se la veía feliz con la noticia y a mí me hacía feliz que así fuera. Íbamos a ser una buena familia a pesar de todo.

\- ¿Cuándo vendrá Kate?

\- No lo sé. ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno ahora que está el bebe tenéis que volver.

\- Cariño, eso no ha cambiado nada.

\- Pero os queréis y vais a tener un bebe. Papa no quiero que mi hermano pase por lo que yo pase.

\- Con tu madre me case y no cambio nada.

\- Pero Kate y tú os queréis y ya estáis casados. Solo tenéis que hablar. Podéis ser felices y hacer a ese pequeño feliz.

\- Es complicado cariño.

\- No, vosotros lo hacéis complicado. Es muy fácil solo tenéis que hablar y deciros lo que sentís. No esperéis otros cuatro años para hacerlo. Os merecéis ser felices papa y ese bebe también.

POV KATE

Me levanté de nuevo con nauseas. Estaba mal acostumbrada ya a ello. Me levanté y tras enjuagarme la boca me dispuse a desayunar. Pero no había nada que me apeteciera y encima el café ya apenas lo soportaba. Nunca me imaginé decir eso.

Después de la conversación de ayer con Rick me quede pensado en como lo haríamos. Muchos padres separados lo consiguen pero se me iba a hacer muy complicado, pero yo era la culpable por volverme a meter en un lio yo sola, por mantenerlo al margen y lo que es peor por tener un mes para arreglarlo y no haberlo hecho. Ahora tenía que aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos.

Había quedado con mi padre para comer, me había imaginado mucho como iba a ser este momento pero desde que estaba con Rick pensaba que lo haríamos juntos y que todo sería felicidad. Claro que estaba feliz ahora, iba a ser madre. Hasta que no estuve con Rick nunca me había imaginado ni había pensado en ello, pero desde que estaba con él había cambiado de opinión, el estar con él lo había hecho diferente.

Ahora estaba feliz, muy feliz y deseosa de su llegada. Pero el pensar en que él no estaría ahí conmigo como había soñado, me hizo sentir que me faltaba algo, me faltaba sin duda, él.

Me arreglé para salir a encontrarme con mi padre. Y mientras llegaba, no dejaba de darle vueltas una y otra vez a como decírselo. Sabía que iba a ser feliz con la noticia pero también sabía que iba a insistir con Rick. Desde que se fue no dejaba de presionarme para saber que había pasado entre ambos, no creía en que simplemente me equivoque, cuando era la verdad, simplemente no podía dejar de ser como era y eso lo alejo. Pero ahora tenía a un bebe en camino y no pensaba volver a caer en el pozo, por él me mantendría al margen por él tendría que dejarlo porque si no, lo único que conseguiré, seria perderlo como hice con Rick. En este momento para mantenerlos a salvo tengo que mantenerme a mí misma y para ello tengo que dejar el caso en paz por muy difícil que sea para mí. Me repetía mentalmente, intentando auto convencerme.

\- Hola cariño - dijo mi padre al verme entrar por la cafetería. Quería haberlo hecho en un lugar algo más privado, pero al final decidí hacerlo en un lugar en el que habíamos pasado mucho, en el que siempre quedábamos cuando necesitaba de él, necesitaba de mi padre.

\- Hola papa – le dije dándole un beso y sentándome seguidamente.

\- Ya he pedido lo de siempre. Cuéntame ¿Qué tal estas?

\- Bien.

\- Me he enterado que ha vuelto Rick, ¿ya has hablado con él?

\- Papa…

\- ¿Qué? No me digas que no lo has hecho. Sabes que tenéis que arreglarlo. No has vuelto a ser tú desde que se fue, desde que lo dejasteis. Y sé que él también está mal.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? - pregunté casi con desgana, pero al ver su cara me di cuenta de que era lo que pasaba - Has hablado todo este tiempo con él ¿No?

\- Cariño yo…

\- No déjalo, prefiero no saber nada más.

\- Bien ¿entonces?

\- Estoy bien, aunque tengo que contarte algo muy importante.

\- Tú dirás. Aunque ya veo que no es que has vuelto con Rick - dijo y empezó a sacarme de quicio y eso que aún no le había dicho nada.

\- Papa yo… no sé cómo decirte esto. Es muy complicado y no quiero que comentes nada…

\- Venga hija me estas preocupando - dijo agarrándome de las manos y me anime a mí misma era ahora o nunca.

\- Papa estoy embarazada.

Vi como su cara cambiaba hasta que terminó entendiendo que era lo que pasaba. De repente una sonrisa iluminó su cara y vi cómo se levantaba y me abrazaba tomándome por sorpresa. Lo abracé y sentí como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos. Estaba feliz de verlo feliz. Ojala Rick hubiera reaccionado así.

\- Kate ¿voy a ser abuelo?

\- Si papa.

\- Y Rick…

\- Rick va a ser padre… no Papa. No vayas de nuevo por ahí.

\- Vale, solo quería saber cómo se lo había tomado.

\- Muy bien, está feliz.

-Seréis unos buenos padres para ese niño aunque no estéis juntos. Pero de verdad tenéis que pensar en lo que ambos sentís Kate… ese niño merece que sus padres luchen por su amor.

\- Papa… - estaba a punto de llorar y no quería hacerlo delante de él. No merecía más sufrimiento.

\- Si no supiera lo que sentís ambos no te pediría esto. Y si me voy a callar ya solo decirte que estoy muy feliz por ti cariño… y por mí, voy a tener al nieto más guapo del mundo - dijo con los ojos vidriosos y sonriendo, estaba feliz y yo también lo estaba. Sin duda esto era la noticia más importante en mi vida.

Llegue a casa tras la comida con mi padre y me sentía feliz. No podía dejar de acariciarme mi vientre, donde suponía que estaba mi bebe, como si pudiera tocarlo, acariciarlo. Sabía que aún era muy pequeño y apenas se me notaba nada, pero sabía que estaba ahí y eso me hacía sonreír a cualquier hora del día, pensando en él, tanto es así que deje de pensar en cómo sería con Rick a mi lado, porque eso no iba a ayudar y solo con saber que mi pequeño estaba creciendo en mi interior ya me hacía más que feliz. Porque realmente, Rick ahora mismo, estaba dentro de mí, era parte de mí ser.

De repente sonó mi teléfono y cuando miré quien era vi su cara. No había cambiado su foto, seguía ahí una foto de él todo sonriente y con esos ojos azules que esperaba que mi pequeño heredara. Suspiré y cogí el teléfono con un poco de miedo.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Hola.

\- ¿Todo bien? - pregunté sorprendida por su llamada y por el silencio que se hizo tras su saludo.

\- Solo quería saber si estabas bien - dijo preocupado haciéndome sonreír.

\- Estoy bien Castle. ¿Ya se lo has contado a Alexis y a tu madre?

\- Sí, están muy felices - dijo y pude notar su sonrisa a través del teléfono en su voz.

\- Yo acabo de contárselo a mi padre.

\- ¿Quiere matarme? – pregunto con una sombra de ironía en su voz.

\- No - dije riéndome - estaba feliz, nunca lo había visto tanto.

\- Es normal, es el primero.

\- Te imaginas cuando venga Alexis y te diga…

\- Lalalala, no sigas - dijo todo apresurado haciéndome reír - Kate yo…

\- Rick no hace falta que digas nada.

\- Bien, nos vemos mañana para la ecografía.

\- Sí, si no puedes…

\- Claro que puedo. Ahora no hay nada más importante para mí. Nos vemos mañana. Descansa Kate.

\- Igualmente - dije justo antes de colgar. Me tumbe en la cama y cerré los ojos pensando en él.

Era tan especial, que me daba pena todo lo que había pasado, pero estaba feliz porque sabía que para mi hijo siempre estará ahí y que siempre estaría en mi vida, porque tendríamos en común una personita, alguien que para ambos seria lo más importante del mundo.

He dado un gran paso hacia delante en mi vida y sé que no puedo haberlo hecho con nadie mejor. Me dije orgullosa.

A pesar de no estar juntos nunca hubiera podido elegir un padre mejor para mi hijo y con eso me conformaba de momento. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar, mañana sería un gran día.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Nos vemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo hasta entonces espero que saquéis cinco minutos para comentar** **.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir.**

 **Buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Buenos días, la espera ha sido larga pero ya tenemos aquí un nuevo capítulo. Para los que preguntáis serán 30 capítulos más un epílogo y esta historia se mantendrá en el rango T.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 8**

POV RICK

Estaba tan emocionado. Las cosas habían avanzado mucho desde la última vez que vine a ver una ecografía y sabía que prácticamente podría ver por completo como sería nuestro bebe. Estaba tan contento que no pude esperar más y salí hacia la consulta con media hora de antelación. No podía parar quieto por casa volviendo loca a mi madre que terminó por echarme. Y no sé como pero, acabe en la puerta de la casa de Kate. Pensé en esperar ahí hasta que ella estuviera lista o bajara, pero no quería quedarme de pie media hora esperando así que me decidí y llamé.

Espere nervioso a que ella abriera la puerta y cuando la abrió trague saliva al verla tan guapa. Aun llevaba el pijama puesto y tenía el cepillo de dientes metido en la boca, pero aun así esta tan hermosa. Me miró sorprendida, pero enseguida se repuso de la sorpresa y se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar. Cuando lo hice, cerró la puerta y salió disparada hacia el baño supongo que para acabar de lavarse los dientes.

Yo, mientras tanto, me quede de pie mirando alrededor. Todo seguía más o menos igual que la primera vez que pise este apartamento, y aún recuerdo la última vez que lo pise y que pensé que sería la última vez que lo haría. Pensé que lo nuestro duraría para siempre pero desgraciadamente parecía que eso no será así.

\- ¡Ey! - dijo Kate apareciendo por mi espalda sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

\- ¡Ey!

\- ¿Qué haces tan pronto aquí?

\- Estaba volviéndome loco en casa, mi madre me echo - dije sacándole una sonrisa y eso me hizo feliz, porque no podía dejar de sonreír si la veía a ella haciéndolo.

\- Lo siento pero no tengo café…

\- ¿Tu sin café? - dije intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

\- Por lo que se ve, a tu hijo no le gusta nada - dijo haciéndome reír con su respuesta, y pensando lo bien que sonaba escucharla hablar de nuestro pequeño.

\- Es un chico listo, en eso sale a mí - dije consiguiendo sacar una risa sarcástica de su boca -¿Estas nerviosa?

\- Si te soy sincera… si, espero que todo vaya bien.

\- Todo va a estar bien Kate, ya verás.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

\- Tengo que estarlo.

\- Me visto y nos vamos ¿vale?

\- Claro… - dije dejándole espacio para pasar y me quede allí parado, de pie, imaginándome a nuestro pequeño y deseando poder verlo, oírlo, notar sus patadas a través de la piel de Kate, escucharle con la oreja pegada a su vientre. Y a sabiendas que eso no sucedería, me sentía feliz, porque iba a ser una criatura muy deseada, solo por eso, todo saldría bien, porque además, sería un luchador, ese sería uno de los genes que heredaría de su madre.

Llegamos poco después al hospital donde le iban a hacer a Kate unas cuantas pruebas para ver cómo iba el embarazo entre ellas una ecografía donde podríamos ver por primera vez a nuestro pequeño. Estaba muy nervioso, no podía dejar de moverme hasta que sentí la mano de Kate cálida como siempre sobre la mía.

\- Por favor, estate quieto o te voy a tener que echar como tu madre - dijo haciéndome sonreír.

\- Perdona, es que… estoy ansioso.

\- Ya, lo comprendo, pero no por moverte tanto nos van a dejar entrar antes.

\- Nunca se sabe. Quizás para que me vaya nos dejan pasar - dije haciéndola sonreír.

Estábamos sentados tan cerca y estaba tan hermosa que sentí unas fuerzas increíbles que me atraían hacia sus labios. Nos quedamos ambos mirándonos en silencio, solo intercambiando nuestra miradas de los ojos a los labios. Me acerque despacio hacia ella con miedo, sabía que no estaba bien lo que iba a hacer, pero no podía evitarlo, tenerla cerca y quererla besar, abrazarla, sentirla… era todo una misma cosa.

\- Señora Castle - dijo una voz haciendo que nos separáramos de golpe.

Nos incorporamos, muertos de vergüenza y le cedí el paso, mientras yo maldecía internamente no haber aguantado la tentación, por no haber conseguido aguantarme las ganas.

\- Entre en esa habitación y cámbiese por favor, allí encontrara una bata y unas protecciones para los pies, póngaselo, así se sentirá más cómoda. Vamos a hacerle una ecografía y luego hablaremos un poco.

\- Te espero aquí - dije al ver como miraba. Me quede de brazos cruzados mientras ella se cambiaba con una bata de hospital, y una especie de bolsas en los pies. Estaba nervioso por conocer a mi hijo, por saber que todo va bien.

\- Ya estoy - dijo Kate saliendo del lugar, después nos pidió que le siguiéramos hacia una habitación donde hicieron que Kate se tumbara para poder hacerle la ecografía. Ella había estado más tranquila durante todo el tiempo pero ahora se veía muy nerviosa, la conocía lo suficiente para saberlo.

\- Todo va a salir bien - le dije bajito para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo y le agarré de la mano. Recibí por su parte una tímida sonrisa. Lo más sorprendente es que en ningún momento había declinado mi mano. Eso me hacía sentir bien, cómodo con la situación.

\- Bien, mientras esto se pone en marcha quiero saber algunas cosas. ¿Cómo lleva el embarazo Kate?

\- Bien… Bueno, no soporto algunas cosas que antes me gustaban y tengo náuseas, pero por lo demás estoy bien.

\- Tranquila las náuseas por lo general se te irán pasando. Es algo normal en los primeros meses de embarazo. ¿Has tenido algún sangrado?

\- No.

\- Bien, si alguna vez pasa, vengan al hospital inmediatamente. Normalmente no pasa nada grave pero por si acaso lo mejor es prevenir.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Si quieren hacer alguna pregunta yo estaré encantado de responder – dijo mientras retiraba la camisola del vientre de Kate y ponía una gelatina trasparente sobre él.

Me sonroje involuntariamente, hacía tiempo que no la veía desnuda y en ese momento me sentí extraño, pero la mire a los ojos y no vi nada raro en ellos, así que seguí con su mano entre las mías y mirando al doctor maniobrar.

\- ¿Esta bien…? Él bebe quiero decir - pregunte tragando saliva.

\- Eso lo sabremos enseguida.

\- ¡Ah sí! Claro.

\- ¿Sois primerizos?

\- Para mí sí, él ya es padre – dijo Kate viendo como yo seguía inmerso en mis pensamientos.

\- Pues parece al revés - dijo riéndose al ver lo nervioso que estaba.

\- Supongo que ahora soy mayor y se de los riesgos, la otra vez era un crío y tuve que ir aprendiendo poco a poco.

\- Bueno, esto ya está. Vamos a ello – y acto seguido puso una especie de mando sobre el gel que había esparcido sobre la piel de Kate. Los dos estábamos mirando el monitor expectantes.

Cuando el doctor empezó con la ecografía ambos nos miramos por un segundo con sonrisas en la cara antes de mirar hacia la pantalla donde pudimos ver por primera vez a nuestro hijo. Se veía tan bien. Era pequeño, muy pequeño, casi como una manzana pero su silueta estaba ahí.

\- Bueno parece ser que le gusta las cámaras - dijo el doctor - Nos lo está poniendo muy fácil. Para el sexo aún es pronto pero por lo que puedo ver va todo bien. Esperad un momento – dijo toqueteando un momento en la pantalla y de repente nos invadió el sonido de los latidos del corazón de nuestro pequeño y sentí como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos a punto de salir. Miré a Kate y estaba como yo, muy emocionada y con una sonrisa especial en la cara, una sonrisa de total felicidad y en ese momento me di cuenta de que era muy afortunado por poder tener un hijo con la mejor mujer del mundo – Todo es correcto, os sacaré una copia.

\- ¿Puedes sacarnos dos? - pregunté quitándome las lágrimas de la cara.

\- Por supuesto. Puede limpiarse y cambiarse. Ahora concertaremos la próxima cita.

Yo me quede en el despacho con el doctor mientras ella se cambiaba. Tenía muchas preguntas para hacer pero no me salían las palabras. Tenía un nudo en la garganta de la emoción por verlo por primera vez. El doctor me entregó la ecografía de nuestro hijo y volví a llenarme de emoción. La metí en mi cartera con mucho cuidado.

\- No sabe doctor lo que va a fardar de hijo con todo el mundo - dije Kate apareciendo tras de mí en el despacho, sobresaltándome y haciéndome reír.

\- No te haces ni una idea - dije devolviéndole la broma.

\- Entonces, nos vemos en un mes para hacer una nueva ecografía y un seguimiento de su embarazo. De momento si no hay complicaciones pueden seguir haciendo su vida normal. Si no tienen más preguntas…

\- ¿Cuándo podremos saber qué es? - pregunté nervioso.

\- En la próxima ecografía puede que podamos saberlo pero eso depende del bebe y si queréis o no saberlo.

La verdad es que no habíamos hablado de eso, ni de eso, ni de otras muchas cosas importantes del bebe. Pero supongo que teníamos tiempo para eso.

\- Bueno pues entonces si no hay ningún problema y esperemos que no, nos vemos en un mes.

\- Gracias - dijimos los dos saliendo de la consulta.

Fuimos en silencio durante todo el camino hasta la casa de Kate. Nos bajamos y fuimos hasta su casa, allí me quede parado como un tonto en la puerta.

\- ¿Quieres pasar? Podemos tomar un té y hablar sobre algunas cosas.

\- Claro - dije con una sonrisa pasando detrás de ella, sabía que era hacerme daño a mí mismo pero me alegraba demasiado pasar tiempo con ella. A pesar de todo quería estarlo, no podía evitar que mi corazón siempre me llevara a ella. Solo esperaba que algún día fuera el momento oportuno para volverlo a intentar, para poder formar una familia perfecta a su lado y al lado de nuestro bebe que estaba de camino. Pero eso solo el tiempo lo podría decir, de momento iba a disfrutar de cada minuto a su lado y del crecimiento de nuestro pequeño.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mañana nuevo capítulo de la historia, veremos a ver cómo va avanzando el embarazo de Kate y como lo llevan los dos por separados, aunque pueden pasar muchas cosas….**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Bueno aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por los comentarios ya sean buenos o malos siempre los considero y a pesar de que os cueste imaginarlos así bien pero separados es comprensible. Pero la razón es simple se quieren como desde el primer día, y no estuvieron juntos desde el inicio. Ya los conocemos son complicados y a veces se complican demasiado cuando todo el mundo ve que lo normal, que lo más fácil es que estén juntos. No lo están pero no porque no se quieran, de ahí esos buenos momentos porque les sale solo no pueden evitarlo.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir y nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 9**

POV RICK

Dos semanas después

Estaba muy ilusionado. Estas dos semanas no había parado quieto de investigar sobre el embarazo y todo lo que vendría después. Cada cosa que veía me recordaba que iba a ser padre y había empezado a comprar algunas cosas para el futuro, todo me parecía poco a pesar de ser demasiado pronto.

Entré en casa con mi última adquisición sonriendo y silbando como últimamente estaba siempre haciendo. Me encontré con mi madre en el salón calentando su voz si eso se podía llamar así.

\- Hola hijo.

\- Hola madre.

\- ¿A qué se debe hoy tanta felicidad?

\- A esto - dije sacando una pequeña camiseta que había visto y no había podido evitar comprar.

\- ¿Mi mama es poli? ¿Cariño no es pronto para comprar tantas cosas?

\- Me hacía ilusión, a Kate le va a encantar.

\- ¡Ah! es por eso.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Para tener a Kate contenta.

\- No es por eso.

\- Hijo si le dijeras lo que sientes no estarías todo el tiempo intentando tenerla contenta.

\- Eso no es así.

\- Vale lo que tú digas. ¿Por qué amarilla?

\- Porque aún no sabemos lo que será y es un color neutro.

\- ¿Has visto? por eso es mejor esperar un poco antes de seguir comprando.

\- Vale, lo intentaré. Pero si veo algo así es imposible que no lo traiga - dije riendo y haciendo sonreír a mi madre.

De repente sonó el teléfono y me levanté para cogerlo con una sonrisa en la cara aún. Lo cogí dejando la camiseta sobre el sillón y respondía de forma casual.

\- Castle.

\- Castle, soy Espo.

\- Dime Espo ¿Qué tal todo por la comisaria? ¿Me echas de menos?

\- Castle…

\- Cuando quieras podemos quedar no te preocupes.

\- Castle - dijo interrumpiendo con voz dura y seria.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estoy en el hospital con Kate, tienes que venir - dijo tranquilamente pero esas pocas palabras me dejaron sin aliento. Sentí como mi mundo se venía encima. Había tenido muchas pesadillas en las que recibía esa llamada pero nada comparado con esto.

\- Cariño ¿qué te pasa? - dijo mi madre quitándome el teléfono de la mano al que estaba sujeto como si lo tuviera pegado con pegamento. No podía verme en un espejo pero por la cara de mi madre no podía tener muy buen aspecto.

\- Mama… es Kate.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Kate?

\- Tengo que ir… yo…

\- Hasta que no me cuente que pasa no te vas de aquí, ¿me oyes?

\- Era Espo, Kate está en el hospital.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! Vamos te acompaño - dijo ayudándome a salir casi corriendo del piso camino al hospital. Necesitaba saber que estaban bien y que era lo que había sucedido.

Cuando cruce la puerta del hospital sentí como mis piernas flaqueaban pero conseguí llegar hasta donde se encontraban los chicos y un Jim nervioso.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - dije enfadado a la par que nervioso.

\- Estabas detrás de un sospechoso y… Rick no sabíamos nada.

\- ¿Qué no sabíais? Me da igual lo que supierais o no, teníais que tener cuidado de ella y ella tenía que haber cuidado de nuestro hijo. Lo ha puesto en peligro…

\- ¡Ey Rick! - dijo Jim cortándome - sé que estas nervioso y enfadado, pero no es el momento. Mi hija necesita estar tranquila en este momento y así no la ayudas - dijo tranquilo y tenía razón, pero en este momento estaba muy enfadado y nada ni nadie podían controlarme, y mucho menos relajarme.

\- Ha puesto a nuestro hijo en peligro, a pesar de que la avise, le pedí que se tomara las cosas con calma pero ella no podía, ella tenía que…

\- Rick - dijo Jim cortándome - se acabó, será mejor que te marches y no vuelvas hasta que estés más tranquilo.

\- Pero… - intente insistir, pero no me dejaron.

\- Hijo, Jim tiene razón. Será mejor que te relajes - y con eso me marche sin mirar atrás enfadado con todos, enfadado conmigo, enfadado con el mundo.

Salí disparado hacia el exterior, con más miedo que otra cosa, ahora mismo podía ser que estuviera perdiendo a mi hijo, un hijo con Kate y eso me estaba matando por dentro.

\- Rick… Rick… - escuché que gritaban a mi espalda y cuando me gire me encontré con los chicos de cara, ahora mismo, a los que menos quería ver.

\- No quiero saber nada de vosotros. Como le pase algo a mi hijo…

\- Rick, tío no sabía que Kate estaba embarazada.

\- Vale, pero ella sí. Y aun así, se puso en peligro.

\- En realidad no - dijo Espo.

\- Espo tiene razón. Estaba en la casa de un sospechoso que pensábamos que había huido, para nada esperábamos encontrarlo allí. Kate llevaba días algo rara. Sabes cómo se involucra en los casos y es el primero en semanas. De verdad, no pensábamos que hubiera ningún peligro.

\- No sé… - dije ya sintiéndome mal por lo que había hecho.

\- Sabes cómo es Kate, y como es con su trabajo. Pero cuando hay alguien a quien quiere hace lo que sea por protegerlo, incluso dejar todo atrás. Ya lo hizo por ti y lo haría sin duda por su hijo.

\- Tenéis razón, soy un idiota. Pero tengo tanto miedo de que le pueda pasar algo a ambos… cuando me llamasteis pensé en mi hijo, pero sobre todo pensé en Kate. Si le pasa algo yo…

\- Lo sabemos. Pero ahora te necesita. Así que deja de hacer el idiota y ves a ver qué tal están.

\- Tenéis razón - dije saliendo disparado hacia el interior de nuevo.

Allí me encontré con Jim y quería disculparme pero no hizo falta. En cuanto me vio llegar me dio un abrazo y con un simple asentimiento de cabeza lo dejamos pasar. Los minutos pasaban y sin saber cómo se encontraban me estaba matando.

Cuando vi pasados unos minutos que se me hicieron horas que un médico se paraba enfrente de nosotros sentí como mi corazón se paralizaba. Recordé el miedo que sentí cuando Kate sufrió el disparo, recordé el dolor que me atravesaba el cuerpo entero por saber que estaban en peligro y que yo no podía hacer nada para ayudarlos.

\- Doctor… - fue lo único que conseguí decir.

\- La paciente está bien. Podrán verla en unos minutos.

Sentí como si me quitara un peso de encima al saber que ella estaba bien pero necesitaba saber que nuestro hijo también estaba bien, que no había consecuencias.

\- ¿Y él bebe?

\- Está estable en estos momentos. Ahora mismo tiene un embarazo de alto riesgo por lo que tendrá que estar en absoluto reposo.

\- Pero… ¿está bien?

\- Todo dependerá del reposo y bueno… de las fuerzas del niño por aguantar y de la madre. No podemos hacer nada más, necesitamos tiempo. Si está en reposo el niño estará bien.

\- Gracias doctor - estaba bien, y lo iba a estar porque era como su madre, fuerte y eso ya lo estaba demostrando - ¿Podemos verla?

\- Claro. Pero tiene que descansar así que solo cinco minutos y no la alteréis que no le conviene.

\- Gracias - dije justo antes de que el médico se fuera por donde había venido.

De repente sentí los brazos de mi madre sobre mi cuerpo y se lo agradecí porque en este momento, necesitaba más que nunca un abrazo, sentirme querido, apoyado, entendido por alguien y ya no podía abrazar a Kate, precisaba trasmitir todo el miedo, el pánico, el dolor, la crispación y la ira que estuvo albergada en mi durante esos momentos desde que recibí la llamada.

Tenía que ser fuerte, que estar sereno, tranquilo, más que nunca, por ellos haría lo que fuera, porque si ellos estaban bien, yo lo estaría.

\- Rick, entra tú - dijo Jim dándome una palmada en el hombro.

\- Jim… gracias. Pero quizás si entras tú, estará más tranquila.

\- No, necesita verte a ti y que seas tú el que le diga que todo va bien. Necesita tu apoyo más que el de ninguno de nosotros – dijo señalando al grupo que estaba tras de mi integrado por mi madre y los chicos.

Se lo agradecí infinitamente y me dirigí hacia su habitación. No sabía que decirle, ni como decírselo, para que estuviera calmada. Solo tenía que hacerle entender que todo iba a salir bien, que ambos cuidaríamos de nuestro pequeño y que dentro de unos meses lo tendríamos con nosotros y solo por eso valdría la pena lo que hiciera falta.

Entré en la habitación con el miedo aún metido entre los huesos. Me acerque despacio hacia la cama donde me encontré a una Kate casi adormilada por los calmantes que le habían suministrado. Me coloque a su lado y cogí una de sus manos entre las mías dejando un pequeño beso en ella.

\- Hola – me dijo susurrando al notar mis labios en su mano y girar el rostro para verme.

\- Hola preciosa ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien… ¿Cómo…? - noté de inmediato en ella el mismo miedo que yo tenía. Quería decirle que todo estaba perfecto pero no era así, pero estaba seguro que lo estaría y eso era lo que pensaba decirle.

\- Está bien… - dije intentando mirarla, pero no podía.

\- Rick ¿Qué pasa? Algo no va bien, lo sé. Le ha pasado algo al bebe - dijo quebrando la voz.

\- No, de momento, está estable… solo necesita que lo cuidemos un poco más.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que tienes un embarazo de riesgo, tienes que estar en reposo absoluto.

\- Pero aun así…

\- Kate no pienses en eso, él es como tú, estoy seguro. Es muy fuerte y saldrá de esto. Te lo prometo - dije mirándola fijamente y perdiéndome en esos ojos que ahora me miraban con tristeza, pero también con determinación, sabía que ella también lo sabía y que iba a dar todo porque así fuera - nuestro bebe está bien. Pero ahora tienes que descansar y eso le ayudara a él.

\- Rick yo… siento… - y de sus ojos empezaron a brotar unas lagrimas.

\- Tranquila… hay tiempo para eso, ahora descansa - dije besando su frente mientras apartaba el pelo de su cara. Vi como poco a poco sus ojos se cerraban y entonces me deje llevar, fue entonces cuando deje que las lágrimas salieran sin descanso, fue cuando me di cuenta de la suerte que había tenido, de lo distinto que hubiera sido si los hubiera perdido a los dos… simplemente imaginarlo me estaba destrozando.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues pequeño crisis del embarazo solventada de momento. Ahora Kate necesitara reposo absoluto ¡Necesitara ayuda!**

 **Nos vemos mañana con uno nuevo hasta entonces ya sabéis.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Buenos días, aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo veremos cómo sigue Kate y su bebe y tienen algo pendiente de que hablar, veremos cómo les va a todos. Gracias por seguir ahí y por supuesto gracias a mi compañera por su trabajo rápido y eficaz como siempre.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 10**

POV RICK

Me quede todo el tiempo a su lado. No quería separarme de ellos ni un solo segundo. Estaba completamente ido, no podía pensar en nada y a la vez todo se me acumulaba, estaba desbordado por todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días. Enfrentarme al amor de mi vida, enterarme de que voy a tener un hijo con ella, y después esto…

Sentí como se removía y me seque un par de lágrimas que se habían atrevido a salir a pesar de mi oposición. La miré y vi como abría los ojos poco a poco demasiado cansada para hacerlo con rapidez.

\- ¡Ey!

\- Hola - le respondí con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la mano casi sin darme cuenta de que estaba haciéndolo - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Cansada, muy cansada.

\- Es normal. Intenta descansar un poco más… relájate.

\- No… no quiero estar todo el rato dormida - me respondió y yo la deje estar porque sabía que por mucho que lo intentara, no la haría cambiar de opinión.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, sin mirarnos, simplemente allí, parados sin decir nada y la verdad es que no lo necesitábamos era un silencio tranquilo, pero ella decidió acabar con él.

\- Lo siento - dijo de repente y sabía por dónde iba, pero sentí que no tenía por qué hacerlo y así se lo quise hacer saber.

\- No tienes que disculparte – le respondí bajando la mirada para que pudiera leer en mis ojos el miedo que tenía.

\- Yo no sabía…

\- Lo sé, ya me han contado los chicos. Kate soy yo quien tengo que disculparme. No debí desconfiar de ti y lo hice – le dije sin soltar su mano. Esa mano que esos días había estado sola en muy poquitas ocasiones, las justas para ir al aseo o para comer algo.

\- Es normal, después de mi historial – dijo avergonzada.

\- No, por eso mismo. Si fueras tú la que estuviera en peligro, si sé que tú te hubieras arriesgado, pero nunca hubieras puesto a tu hijo en peligro…

\- A nadie al que quisiera - dijo mirándome, muy seria, pero yo no podía mirarla en este momento, porque sabía que si se fijaba en mis ojos vería el dolor, y el miedo que albergaba en ellos - pero es normal, no quiero que te sientas mal por eso - yo solo asentí con la cabeza mientras seguía atento a mi mano acariciando la suya.

En ese preciso momento apareció Jim y yo aproveche para salir de allí. Necesitaba alejarme un poco de ella para poder tener la cabeza fría. Me sentía tan mal por haber pensado mal de ella cuando lo dejo todo por mí, cuando ya una vez hizo un trato con Braken y dejo el caso de su madre para mantenerme a salvo…lo sé, porque si hubiera solo corrido peligro su vida se hubiera lanzado de cabeza a por ello.

Ahora sabía que haría lo que fuera por ese pequeño que estaba creciendo, ambos haríamos lo que fuera y me sentí mal por mi ataque al enterarme de su estancia en el hospital, pero tenía tanto miedo de perderlos a los dos.

\- Cariño - dijo mi madre apareciendo de la nada y abrazandome al verme llorar como un niño pequeño - ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- No… todo sigue igual. He hablado con Kate y me siento fatal por lo de ayer.

\- Es normal cariño, tenías miedo.

\- No… siento que por un momento no confíe en ella, cuando siempre he puesto mi vida en sus manos sin dudarlo. Por unos minutos dude y me siento como si le hubiera fallado.

\- Hijo, todos dudamos. Ella lo hizo en su momento, por eso la dejaste ¿no?

\- Ya no estoy tan seguro. Ahora pienso que me precipite. Quizás solo quería mantenerme a salvo.

\- Cariño, yo también sé que lo hiciste mal, pero ella también lo hizo. Me alegro que quisiera ponerte a salvo, pero no me pareció bien que actuara alejándote de ella, dejándote no te ponía a salvo y más conociéndote.

\- Ambos nos equivocamos.

\- Si pero aun tenéis una oportunidad.

\- No, ya la hemos dejado pasar… - dije bajando la mirada.

\- Cariño os queréis y aunque queráis estar lejos ahora no vais a poder estarlo el uno del otro. Y sé que el roce al final… ya sabes. Estoy seguro de que esto os ayudara para daros cuenta de lo importantes que sois el uno para el otro, de que tenéis que estar juntos.

\- Rick… - escuché a alguien llamarme y cuando vi a Jim lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza era que algo iba mal.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo poniéndome en pie y acudiendo a su lado a grandes zancadas.

\- No, nada. El médico quiere hablar con nosotros.

\- Bien, voy - dije casi corriendo hacia la habitación de Kate.

Cuando llegamos el médico estaba apuntando algo en el historial de Kate, seguramente sus constante y como se encontraba. Kate estaba despierta esperando a ver qué era lo que el médico tenía que decirnos.

\- Hola, solo quiero deciros que parece que todo sigue igual. De momento eso son buenas noticias. Ya os avisé que necesitaba tiempo para que las cosas se estabilizaran. Ahora mismo solo puedo recetaros mucho reposo, reposo total. Por eso creo que ya no os necesario que se quede aquí.

\- Entonces, ¿puedo irme a casa?

\- Si claro. Pero tendrás que hacer reposo absoluto para que él bebe pueda seguir estable.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo?

\- Mínimo hasta la próxima ecografía. Después, si todo va bien tendrá que seguir con un reposo pero no tendrá que ser tan estricto.

\- De acuerdo. Haré lo que me diga doctor - dijo Kate colocando su brazos sobre su estómago de forma protectora.

\- Gracias doctor - le dije antes de que se fuera

\- Cuida mucho a tu mujer, ahora necesita más mimos que nunca – me dijo guiñándome el ojo antes de salir de la habitación.

\- Bien, entonces puedo irme a casa, haré reposo lo prometo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Le pregunte mirando muy serio - Te vienes conmigo a casa Kate.

\- Pero…

\- Ni pero, ni nada. Hay que tomárselo muy en serio y si tienes que estar en reposo absoluto no puedes estar sola. Además si te pasa algo a ti o al bebe yo… necesito ayudar, necesito hacer algo. Déjame cuidar de los dos - dije casi suplicándole.

\- Kate, hazle caso a Rick. Yo podría irme contigo pero no podría estar las 24 horas allí y ahora mismo necesitas eso.

\- No quiero que este pendiente de mi todo el tiempo – replico cabezona, como era su costumbre cuando alguien le imponía algo.

\- Te daré tu espacio, pero cuando necesites algo ahí estaré. Además, Kate, es mi hijo y quiero cuidar de él y para eso tienes que dejarte cuidar.

La vi pensativa, viendo los pros y los contras, pero no podía negarse y lo sabía, no iba a dejar que lo hiciera. Era mi hijo y nada, ni nadie, iban alejarme de él. Cuidaría de ellos porque no podría estar tranquilo sabiendo que estaban en peligro.

\- Está bien. Pero no quiero…

\- Tendrás tu espacio, lo prometo.

\- Bien, de acuerdo – accedió bajando la mirada en señal de rendición.

\- Ahora deja que te ayude a…

\- Preferiría… - intento decirme

\- Hijo, déjame que yo la ayude, y tú ves preparando el papeleo - dijo mi madre casi echándonos a Jim y a mí de allí a patadas. Por lo visto había entrado en la habitación siguiendo a Jim y yo con la discusión, no había ni reparado en ella.

POV KATE

Estaba asustada de lo que podía pasarle a nuestro hijo y por eso había aceptado a que Rick me llevara a su casa, pero… tenía miedo a lo que sentía, tenía miedo a tener que pasar 24 horas seguidas con él durante tanto tiempo y sin duda en las peores condiciones cuando me sentía fatal, y las hormonas me tenían completamente loca.

\- Cariño yo… sé que no tengo porque decirte nada pero sabes que mi hijo necesita hacer esto.

\- Lo sé.

\- Estaba tan asustado cuando se enteró de que estabas en el hospital.

\- Yo también lo estaba cuando me vi sangrar…. es mi hijo también Martha.

\- Ya lo sé querida, pero él tenía a dos personas que quería en peligro. Kate, él te quiere y estaba muy preocupado por ti, casi tanto como aquel día que…

\- No quería que pasara.

\- Lo sé. Y sé que en algunos momentos te agobiara pero te aviso porque lo conozco y va a estar un poco paranoico y pendiente de ti, en todo momento. Necesita saber que estas bien y con todo esto que ha pasado mucho más. Sé que va a ser difícil para ti, pero te pido paciencia con él, te lo suplico. No le hagas más daño, porque no creo que pueda soportarlo.

\- Martha lo sé, pero ahora mismo esto va a ser muy complicado para mí también. No estoy preparada para estar todo el tiempo con él.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto entre intrigada y asustada.

Y podría haberme callado y no haberle contestado pero quería hacerlo y se merecía una respuesta real, completamente sincera.

\- Porque tengo miedo a lo que siento y no estoy preparada en este momento para dar a conocer mis sentimientos….

\- Y si estas con él… sabes que saldrán a la luz - dijo acabando por mí y yo solo asentí - A él le pasa igual. Y al contrario de lo que vosotros pensáis yo tengo algo claro y es que esto os ayudara a ambos para daros cuenta de lo que sentís. Puede que os aleje para siempre o que os junte más que nunca. Pero creo que os vendrá bien porque lo que no podéis es estar es como ahora. Ahí en el medio sin saber a dónde tirar y haciéndoos daño. Tenéis que luchar por el otro o dejarlo pasar y seguir cada uno con vuestra vida. Esto os va a ayudar.

Y aunque no lo creyera, aunque no quisiera creerlo sabía que tenía razón, esta mujer siempre tenía razón y por eso me encantaba hablar con ella y pedirle consejo porque en poco tiempo se había convertido en una especie de madre para mí. Siempre me daba buenos consejos y casi siempre por no decir siempre acertaba, así que… nunca se sabe.

Lo único que sabía, era que tenía que hacerlo porque no tenía más remedio, viviría con lo que tocara vivir, pero ahora solo quería pensar en el bienestar de nuestro pequeño, como Rick hacía. Ninguno de los dos teníamos que pensar en nosotros, ahora solo podíamos pensar en él y eso era lo que íbamos a hacer.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir ahí y nos vemos el viernes con un nuevo capítulo. Hasta entonces espero vuestros comentarios XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Buenos días, os dejo con el último capítulo de la semana. Veremos a ver como empieza de nuevo la convivencia entre estos dos. Gracias a todos por leer y gracias a mi compañera.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 11**

POV RICK

Acabábamos de llegar a casa, había dejado a Kate en mi habitación, nuestra antigua habitación, porque sería mucho más cómodo para todos. Yo me instalaría en el sofá. Por supuesto había vuelto a protestar pero me daba igual, no pensaba dejarla que se saliese con la suya en esta ocasión. Tenía miedo a hacer algo que le molestara porque la conocía lo suficiente pero… lo importante ahora mismo era su salud y la de nuestro pequeño y por ello iba a hacer lo que hiciera falta.

Sabía que tenía poco apetito, ya me lo había dejado claro, por eso me decidí por comida thai, su favorita para ver si así podía abrirle un poco el hambre. También debía agradecer a Lanie que se quedara algunos ratos con ella, porque el estar tanto juntos los dos solos, se me iba a hacer muy difícil, sobre todo sin dejarme llevar.

Cuando me dirigí hacia la habitación no pude evitar escuchar como hablaban y por lo que me pareció Kate no tenía muchas ganas.

\- Vamos Kate, tienes que dar un paso hacia delante.

\- Lanie no quiero hablar de eso, voy a centrarme en lo que me importa en este momento y es en mi hijo.

\- Pero Kate si lo hicieras… todo sería mucho más fácil, todo iría mejor.

\- Lanie… - dijo levantando la voz.

Decidí entrar en este momento porque sabía por donde iban los tiros y no quería que Lanie la presionara tanto como no me gustaba que lo hicieran conmigo. Era algo de los dos y que solo los dos teníamos que hablar, decidir. Y ahora, ambos solo pensábamos en nuestro pequeño… bueno, mentira, yo también pensaba en ella, en que estuviera bien y en de eso me iba a ocupar.

\- Hola chicas, traigo la comida – dije entrando con una enorme bandeja en las manos repleta de cosas deliciosas que sabía que Kate adoraba.

\- No tengo hambre - dijo Kate enojada y aunque quise convencerme a mi mismo de que eso no iba por mí, no pude evitar que me doliera el tono.

\- No le hagas caso Rick, tiene que comer y lo hará.

\- Pero… - iba a pedirle a Lanie que bajara un poco el tono, no debía poner nerviosa a Kate hablándole así.

\- Ni peros, ni nada Kate. Entiendo que estés mal, pero los demás estamos también muy preocupados y por mucho que te enfades, vamos a seguir aquí contigo - dijo una Lanie autoritaria.

Volvió a ofrecerle la bandeja con la comida y esta vez la cogió de mala gana pero al menos la cogió. Empezó en enredar con la comida y solo pude divisar como se metía un par de gambas en la boca. Y no pude más…

\- Kate, si quieres ayudar a que esto se solucione tienes que poner un poco de tu parte.

\- Crees que no pongo de mi parte. Estoy aquí, en tu casa, en contra de mi voluntad, ya estoy poniendo bastante de mi parte, ¿no te parece?

\- ¿Crees que para mí esto es fácil? Porque no lo es. Pero necesito que estéis bien los dos - dije mirándola a los ojos y pude ver algo de luz en ellos. Parecía que había conseguido llegarle porque empezó a comer con algo más de gana.

Estaba demasiado nervioso, ambos lo estábamos y tenía miedo que nos quedáramos solos para acabar discutiendo, pero me había comprometido a cuidarla y eso pensaba hacer.

\- Chicos, yo os voy a tener que dejar. Si necesitas algo Kate, no dejes de llamarme, y tú también Castle - dijo mirándome. Asentí y se lo agradecí con una sonrisa.

Acompañe a Lanie hacia la puerta, en parte porque necesitaba tomar algo de aire solo, algo de espacio antes de que me quedara a solas con ella definitivamente. Teníamos que hablar de algunas cosas si queríamos que esto funcionara, si no saldríamos muy mal parados de esta experiencia.

\- Castle, lo de antes iba en serio, si necesitas cualquier cosa lo que sea – repitió Lanie girándose hacia mi antes de que le abriera la puerta de casa.

\- ¿Aunque sean las tres de la mañana? – le pregunte burlón.

\- Aun así, pero sin pasarte - dijo haciéndome reír.

La abrace con fuerza para conseguir llenarme de nuevo de esperanza… de esa fuerza que había ido perdiendo desde hacía un par de días, cuando me entere de que mi vida podía haber cambiado de un plumazo. La solté, dejándola ir, pero justo antes de cerrar la puerta se giró enfrentándome.

\- Rick… ten paciencia con ella, lo está pasando muy mal – dijo acariciándome la mejilla para animarme.

\- La tendré - dije dándole una última sonrisa antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta.

Fui a la cocina para tomarme un vaso de agua y allí me encontré con la camiseta que le había comprado a mi bebe. Mi bebe… casi lo había perdido. No pude evitar recordar las palabras de mi madre advirtiéndome que era pronto, quizás tenía razón. Todo podía salir mal y eso me estaba matando.

Sentí como las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas y sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía de dolor de solo imaginar lo que podía haber sucedido. Era mi hijo y solo pensar en que había estado a punto de perderlo me estaba matando.

Escuché una voz llamando y recordé que Kate estaba en la cama con mi hijo en su interior y ambos necesitaban de mí. Me limpié con rabia las lágrimas y me dirigí hacia la habitación.

POV KATE

Lo llamé para que se llevara la bandeja con la comida. No quería hacerlo pero no sabía que hacer con ella y a pesar de que me molestaba depender de la gente en este momento lo necesitaba por mi hijo, no iba a permitir que le pasara algo por una cabezonería mía.

Enseguida Rick apareció por la puerta con algo en las manos y vi que evitaba mirarme a los ojos. No entendía porque, aunque podía hacerme a una idea, pero cuando conseguí verle esos ojos azules suyos vi que estaban enrojecidos sin duda había estado llorando y pensar que podía haber sido culpa mía hacía que me sintiera fatal. La culpabilidad me estaba ahogando y si no la dejaba salir terminaría explotando.

\- Yo…

\- Me llevo eso y te dejo en paz - dijo apresurándose a recoger la bandeja mientras dejaba el trapo sobre la cama. Cuando se dio cuenta de que mí mirada estaba sobre ese pequeño trapo enseguida intento retirarlo pero fui más rápida y pare su mano.

Agarré el trapo entre mis manos abriéndolo y entonces es cuando me di cuenta que en realidad era una camiseta pequeña que ponía Mi mama es poli. Sentí como una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi cara.

\- La compré justo ese día… cuando me llamaron, me olvide de ella.

\- Es perfecta – le dije sonriendo.

\- Pensé enseguida en nuestro bebe, en cuanto la vi, supe que tenía que comprarla - dijo mirándome con una sonrisa - cuando me llamaron para decirme que estabas en el hospital yo… - le interrumpí porque vi cómo se estaba rompiendo por dentro y no quería que se derrumbara delante de mí. No se merecía que le hiciera pasar un mal trago. Todo era culpa mía y no debía atosigarlo.

\- Rick, estoy bien, y nuestro pequeño lo estará. Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que así sea. Y te prometo poner más de mi parte para que esto funcioné, para que esto nos sea más leve a los dos.

\- Yo también quiero poner de mi parte. Quiero cuidar de ti Kate y de nuestro bebe… no quiero que te sientas mal, ni nada de eso, de verdad, yo…

\- Sabes como soy y esto para mi es lo peor. No puedo estar quieta durante tanto tiempo. Llevo dos días así y ya me está matando, luego están las hormonas y todo eso y… sé que estaré un poco insoportable. Pero de verdad que no quiero hacerte daño, pero a veces puede que lo pague contigo y no quiero y… - ahora era yo quien me rompía por dentro. Las dichosas hormonas me estaban bombardeando y con ellas las lágrimas salían a borbotones de mis ojos.

\- Kate, déjalo, ¿vale? Aguantaré lo que sea. El niño es de los dos. Ambos tenemos que pasar por todo esto. No me alegro de que nos esté pasando pero si me alegro de poder estar cerca de los dos - dijo muy serio mirándome y sabía que lo decía de corazón.

Y me hubiera encantado decirle todo lo que sentía, dejar los miedos atrás y confesarle que lo quería y que quería intentarlo de nuevo, pero ahora, menos que nunca, era el momento adecuado.

\- Te dejo un poco sola. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, llámame.

\- Lo haré - dije cuando se iba - Rick.

\- ¿Si?

\- Gracias - dije dedicándole una sonrisa que enseguida me correspondió.

Estaba enfadada conmigo misma por tener que estar así, estaba mal, muerta de miedo por mí bebe y estaba mal porque nos estábamos haciendo mucho daño y no quería nada de esto. No quería nada de esto pero la vida era la que mandaba y no podía hacer nada, solo luchar por todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para que todo esto acabara bien. Nunca pensé en ser madre, ni siquiera quería hasta que empecé a estar con él. Cuando lo supe sentí algo extraño que no supe descifrar. Pero ahora que casi lo pierdo sé que es el amor de madre… no ha nacido aun y es lo que más quiero en esta vida, tanto es así que daría mi vida por él sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer, luchar con fuerza para poder sacarlo adelante, y con Rick al lado sé que vamos a conseguirlo y que vamos a tener un bonito bebe, un bonito bebe al que no le va a faltar nada y al que vamos a querer más que nada en este mundo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Parece que ambos quieren poner de su parte para que todo vaya lo mejor posible para ambos, veremos hacia donde llegan.**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí y nos vemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo que paséis un buen fin de semana…**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	12. Capítulo12

**Buenos días, tras una larga espera os dejo un nuevo capítulo espero que os guste. Veremos a ver como enfrentan la situación ahora que están solos y que se han propuesto poner de su parte para que todo vaya lo mejor posible.**

 **Gracias a todos por estar ahí, siempre.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 12**

POV KATE

Estoy muy aburrida. Siempre he deseado un poco de tiempo libre para mí. Vale, miento, no me gusta el tiempo libre, porque lo que me gusta es mi trabajo, es de lo que de verdad disfruto. Pero ahora no puedo hacer nada de eso y me estoy volviendo loca. He vuelto a empezar "Lluvia de balas" que siempre me relaja, siempre me saca de todo, pero después de estar aquí, horas tumbada con el libro entre mis brazos, estoy empezando a inquietarme.

Luego esta Rick. Si esta allí parado a lo lejos observándome a cada momento. Él no sabe que yo lo sé pero sé que exactamente cuánto tiempo lleva ahí. No me gusta sentirme observada pero supongo que con él siempre ha sido así. Aunque ahora es por motivos distintos, sé que está preocupado por nuestro pequeño y eso hace que yo también me preocupe y no pueda olvidarme de porque estoy aquí. Y eso es mucho peor que el aburrimiento, que los dolores por estar todo el día tumbada, de la rabia que me da todo esto. Si a él le pasa algo yo… y siento que todo se me vuelve a caer encima y tengo que salir de aquí.

Empiezo a sentir como esa presión me atrapa de nuevo y acabo llorando sin poder controlarlo. Siento que estoy en un agujero negro que me engulle hacia dentro, lejos de todo esto. Y de repente siento unos brazos que me retienen que me devuelven a la realidad. Y me dejo llevar por él y lloro contra su pecho como tantas veces hice, pero ahora siento que no hay nada que él pueda hacer para que este peso que tengo en el pecho… este peso llamado culpabilidad se vaya y no vuelva jamás. Pero eso solo puede ocurrir si mi niño nace bien, hasta entonces esa losa estará en todo momento sobre mi cabeza. Eso y las dichosas hormonas que me tienen en un total descontrol interno. Lloro, rio, me enojo y me enfado por igual sin ningún motivo o razón. A veces, incluso pienso que estoy a punto de perder mi cordura.

Me separé de él despacio después de unos minutos. Él se quedo allí en silencio esperando a ver que era lo que necesitaba pero sin pedirlo, sin ofrecer nada porque me conocía lo suficiente para saber qué era lo que me sucedía en este momento y no era alguien que estuviera compadeciéndose de mi.

Necesitaba salir de esto sola como siempre, aunque desde que empecé con él… todo fue distinto. Él siempre estaba ahí apoyándome, hasta que yo lo eche, hasta que lo aleje. Y ahora lo había perdido para siempre, había perdido a mi marido, al hombre de mi vida, a ese que me entiende con solo mirarme y de nuevo noto una gran presión en el pecho, pero esta vez me la trago, tengo que hacerlo.

\- Kate ¿Estás bien? - por fin se atreve a preguntar y yo solo asiento con la cabeza mientras me limpio las lágrimas que aún no han dejado de caer -Si necesitas algo… lo que sea… puedes pedírmelo.

\- Estoy bien - dije intentando mentirle, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo - solo estoy cansada de esta maldita cama. Estoy aburrida.

\- Si quieres, puedo llevarte al sofá y podemos ver una película o un programa de cotilleo - dijo haciéndome sonreír, él siempre sabía que decir en cada momento.

\- Está bien.

\- Perfecto, voy a preparar el sofá y ahora vengo - dijo saliendo disparado.

En ese momento caí, lo hacía por mí, pero él también necesitaba esto. Solo había pensado en mí, pero… ¿Cómo lo llevaba él? Tenía que estar todo el día pendiente de mí y yo no se lo había puesto nada fácil. Y luego estaba la preocupación que compartíamos ambos por nuestro pequeño. Se merecía que le pusiera las cosas un poco más fáciles por muy difícil que para mí fuera, él se merecía al menos eso.

\- Ya está todo preparado - dijo apareciendo con una sonrisa en la cara y me jure a mí misma que solo por él, por verlo bien, intentaría hacer las cosas más fáciles, lo que pudiera permitirme hacer lo haría, por él, por nuestro pequeño… porque todo esto fuera lo menos doloroso posible.

\- Rick… necesito ir antes al baño - dije sonrojándome por lo que le estaba pidiendo.

\- Claro - dijo ayudándome a sentarme en la cama para luego cogerme por la espalda y las piernas y llevarme al baño - yo… - dijo señalando la puerta - te espero fuera… cuando acabes, llámame, estaré aquí.

\- Vale, gracias.

Era tan adorable, era una de las cosas que me enamoro de él y verlo de nuevo así, me daba miedo, mucho miedo. Lo quería, eso no había cambiado, ni creo que fuera a cambiar nunca. Era con el único hombre del que me sentía completamente orgullosa de haber estado. Era el único hombre que me hacía feliz solo con una sonrisa, incluso antes de ser pareja o de conocer nuestros sentimientos. Era un hombre increíble, el cual yo sola había alejado de mí, y ahora tenía que aguantarme y tirar hacia adelante por nuestro bebe, él sería ahora el amor de mi vida. Y el me lo había dado también, el había germinado en mí, consiguiendo que ese pequeño milagro creciera en mi interior.

Acabé y tras lavarme un poco lo llame. Casi no acabé de pronunciar su nombre cuando ya estaba a mi lado. Eso me hizo sonreír, porque sabía lo importante que era para él sentirse útil. Y por eso me deje llevar, por eso me deje ayudar.

Me levanto con sumo cuidado y me llevo hacia el sofá que tenía muy bien colocado con un montón de cojines por todos lados para que estuviera más a gusto. Me depositó despacio sobre ellos y se quedó allí parado mirándome con un bobo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Oh! yo… ¿quieres palomitas para ver la tele? – pregunto anhelando una indicación mía para obrar.

\- Si, yo… - lo cierto, es que tenía antojo, pero me daba vergüenza decírselo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me apetece algo dulce.

\- ¡Aja! creo que habrá algún caramelo o algo así por aquí, sino voy en un momento a la tienda.

\- No, me apetece… bueno, nada, mejor déjalo – no quería molestarlo más.

\- No, dime.

\- Quiero una piruleta - dije casi susurrando avergonzada.

\- Ahora mismo salgo y te traigo una.

\- No, de verdad….

\- Que sí. No tardo nada - dijo recogiendo su cartera rápidamente y saliendo disparado. En el último momento volvió para atrás y se dirigió hacia mí - No te muevas. Aquí te pongo el móvil por si necesitas cualquier cosa. ¿Vas a estar bien? – pregunto ansioso.

\- Que si… vete ya.

\- Voy – y como alma que lleva el viento, salió como una exhalación a por mí piruleta.

\- Rick.

\- ¿Si?

\- Gracias.

\- No tienes que dármelas cada vez que haga algo. Lo hago encantado - dijo dedicándome una sonrisa justo antes de salir disparado por la puerta.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados cada vez que lo miraba, no podía negar lo que sentía pero luego estaba el miedo a volverme a equivocar, a hacerle de nuevo daño a él, a mí y a nuestro bebe. En él no dejaba de pensar y no sabía que era lo mejor para pero sin duda tendría dos personas que darían todo por él, juntos, o por separados. Y si nosotros estábamos bien eso le vendría bien al bebe y ahora estamos bien, lo bien que se puede estar en esta situación. Era mejor no hacer nada, era mejor vivir lo que nos había tocado vivir y eso sería lo mejor, tenía que mantenerme lo más fría posible porque no quería sufrir, pero mucho menos hacerles sufrir a ellos.

De repente sonó el teléfono que Castle me había colocado al lado. Me sorprendió ver el nombre de la persona que llamaba. Cogí aire y contesté al teléfono.

\- Hola.

\- Hola Kate. ¿Cómo estás? Mi abuela me ha contado todo.

\- Estoy bien, Alexis.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Si tranquila, tu padre me cuida bien.

\- Para eso es el mejor. No quería molestarte solo…

\- No molestas Alexis. Me alegra oírte.

\- ¿Si? siento no haberte llamado antes. Debería haberlo hecho pero como estaban las cosas un poco raras con mi padre yo…

\- Pase lo que pase con tu padre, no tiene que cambiar nada entre nosotras. Y ahora menos que nunca…

\- Vas a ser la madre de mi hermanito o hermanita. Pero no solo por eso, Kate, para mi has sido muy importante. De verdad… me alegra de que aparecieras en la vida de mi padre.

\- ¿A pesar de todo?

\- A pesar de todo. Él ha sido muy feliz contigo, y todavía lo es. Sé que no tengo que meterme y no pienso hacerlo pero seré feliz si ambos sois felices. Pero solo vosotros sabéis que es lo que os hace realmente felices, así que no me meto. Pero para mí eres la persona que más feliz ha hecho a mi padre desde que tengo memoria, y pase lo que pase siempre formaras parte de nuestra familia - dijo con mucha tranquilidad, pero con la sinceridad que era propia de ella. No pude evitar que las lágrimas mancharan mi cara.

\- Alexis… gracias. Y para mí también eres importante, todos vosotros. Me acogisteis muy bien y quiero daros las gracias por eso. Y quiero decirte que pase lo que pase yo… estoy feliz de haberos conocido y siempre estaréis en mi vida porque tendremos una persona que nos unirá por siempre, pero también porque de verdad os quiero a todos mucho.

\- Y nosotros a ti Kate. Tengo que dejarte, pero cuídate y llama si me necesitas para algo.

\- Gracias.

Colgué el teléfono con lágrimas en los ojos, pero de felicidad, por permanecer a estar increíble familia, y feliz porque mi hijo iba a tener la mejor del mundo.

En ese instante apareció Rick de nuevo por la puerta, me limpié las lágrimas para que no pudiera verlas pero me conocía lo suficiente como para engañarlo.

\- Ya te la he traído, he traído muchas cosas más por si acaso… ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? – pregunto preocupado cuando noto el enrojecimiento de mis ojos.

\- Todo está bien. Ven vamos a ver algo - dije haciéndole un pequeño hueco para que pudiera sentarse a mi lado.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Puedo? – pregunto como si yo fuera la reina y el solo un simple criado.

\- Anda, ven…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Veremos a ver cómo les va a partir de aquí, por ahora parece que Kate quiere poner de su parte y que no puede evitar sentir. Veremos a ver si Martha tiene razón y el roce hace el cariño.**

 **Nos vemos mañana**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Buenos días os dejo con otro nuevo capítulo, espero que os siga gustando aunque sé que para vosotros irá demasiado lento pero las cosas buenas se hacen esperar pero las malas…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 13**

POV RICK

Había pasado una buena tarde con ella. Habíamos disfrutando solo de nuestra compañía. Recuerdo la cara de niña que se le puso cuando le di su piruleta, como disfruto de ella y yo con verla mientras se la comida golosa. Todavía en el sofá con sus pies sobre mis piernas y completamente dormida, no podía dejar de mirarla y adorarla. Era tan preciosa que no podía dejar de contemplarla y sonreír. La había perdido como mujer, por ser un idiota, por no luchar por ella todo lo que se merecía. Ella era especial, era la mujer de mi vida y se merecía más por mi parte. Cuando la veía así, quería luchar por ella en este instante, quería decirle que la quería por encima de todo, que no podía vivir sin ella pero luego pensaba en el daño que nos hicimos. Es por la mujer que más he sufrido en mi vida y sé que yo también le he hecho mucho daño y quiero que eso se acabe y quizás si no estamos juntos, si estamos así bien pero sin estar juntos es lo mejor para ambos y por eso me conformo con lo que tengo porque prefiero tenerla así en mi vida que no tenerla.

Me levanté despacio para no despertarla y me dirigí hacia la habitación. Cogí una manta y volví sobre mis pasos. La arropé con cuidado y decidí dejarla allí un rato más. No quería que durmiera allí porque estaría con unos dolores terribles cuando despertara pero sabía que le estaba constando dormir así que decidí dejarla allí un ratito mientras yo preparaba la cena para ambos.

De repente sonó la puerta y entró mi madre como un torbellino, solo me basto un gesto para hacerle saber que Kate estaba dormida.

\- Hola cariño. ¿Cómo va todo? – pregunto bajando el tono de voz.

\- Bueno, mejorando.

\- ¿Está dormida?

\- Sí, me da pena despertarla, pero mañana se quejara de dolores. Además tiene que comer algo.

\- Si, dale de comer necesita comer por dos.

\- ¿Te quedas? – le pregunte. Aunque realmente quería que me respondiera que no, disfrutaba más si estábamos solos.

\- Estoy cansada. Mejor me voy a descansar. Pero antes dime qué tal se encuentra.

\- Creo que bien. Ya sabes se queja poco. Creo que lleva peor el depender de mí, pero por ahora me está poniendo las cosas algo más fácil.

\- Bien, eso os vendrá bien.

\- Madre…

\- No me digas que has perdido la esperanza.

\- ¿La esperanza?

\- De volver a estar a su lado.

\- Aunque quiero luchar contra ello no puedo, nunca podré dejar de tener esperanza mientras viva. Sueño con ello.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Entonces creo que no es el momento.

\- ¿Y cuándo es el momento?

\- No lo sé. Supongo que cuando pase pasara.

\- Me alegro de que no pierdas la esperanza. Hacéis una pareja adorable y ese bebe que viene en camino se merece que sus padres sean felices.

\- Seremos felices por tenerlo a él. Eso es lo importante.

\- Vale, tú sabrás, pero tanto tú, como yo sabemos que os morís por volver a estar juntos. Y créeme cuando te digo que todo eso no es un sueño. Acabaréis juntos, confía en mí - dijo con una sonrisa justo antes de desaparecer.

Acabé de hacer la cena, y la deje en el horno para que no se enfriara mientras iba a despertar a Kate que seguía dormida sin enterarse de nada. Estaba preciosa, bueno, ella era preciosa pero estaba especialmente bonita desde que me enteré de que llevaba a mi hijo en su interior. No pude evitar acariciar su cara apartando los pelos que caían sobre ella tapándosela y eso era un delito. Se veía tan tranquila y placida que me dolió tener que acabar con esa calma, pero necesitaba despertarla.

\- Kate… - dije acariciándola suavemente mientras le susurraba. Poco a poco fue despertando recordándome a todas las mañanas que desperté a su lado.

\- Mmm - respondió mientras se movía todavía soñolienta, haciéndome sonreír.

\- Kate despierta - dije y vi como abría los ojos adormilados y sentí como mi corazón saltaba de alegría, era tan especial, que sentí unas ganas terribles de besarla y no soltarla más en la vida.

\- No quiero levantarme - dijo con voz dormida, imitando un bebe. Eso consiguió sacarme una sonora carcajada.

\- Kate tienes que levantarte porque mañana te arrepentirás de haberte quedado dormida aquí, además tienes que comer.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- La hora de la cena, andas vamos - dije ayudándola a incorporándose un poco.

Le pasé su comida encima de una bandeja para que no se manchara y yo coloque la mía sobre la mesa. No pude evitar volver a quedarme embobado mirándola mientras comía como tantas veces hice. Recuerdo cada vez que le llevaba la comida o el café a la comisaria, era una manera de cuidar de ella siempre.

\- Rick.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Deja de mirarme y come - dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, esa de cuando intentaba meterse conmigo, esa Kate más relajada que tanto me encanto conocer y que me costó sacar a flote.

Me puse a comer a su lado en silencio sin dejar de mirarla de reojo porque no podía dejar de hacerlo, siempre me había pasado, desde que la conocía me sentía atraído por ella como dos polos opuestos se atraen. Comimos tranquilos sin decir nada pero con la seguridad de que las cosas iban mucho mejor, que parecía que se veía el sol allí entre tantas nubes.

POV KATE

No sabía cuánto podría aguantar si mandar todo a la mierda. Solo estar a su lado me sentí de nuevo como una niña, una niña enamorada. No podía evitar que las piernas me temblaran cuando lo tenía cerca, apenas podía mirarle a los ojos porque entonces me quedaba como hechizada con ese azul que hacía que mi corazón latiera a mil por horas. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca pero a la vez tan lejos que no sabía cómo iba a poder seguir viviendo así.

Luego estaba él. Todo el día atento conmigo y lo que quedaba porque lo conocía pasa saber que no me iba a dejar ni un solo instante mientras esto siguiera así.

Me había cuidado, me observaba a cada minuto haciéndome sentir de forma extraña. Por un lado me molestaba porque siempre había sido muy independiente pero por otro lado, lo veía tan dulce. Sabía que me quería como yo a él y a veces me preguntaba qué era lo que nos alejaba porque a veces ni yo misma lo sabía. Quizás eran excusas que ambos inventábamos solo para huir de un posible daño, pero a la vez estábamos perdiendo tanto.

Y ahí estaba otra vez.

Me había traído hace apenas un rato para que pudiera dormirme pero no puedo hacerlo. Me he desvelado y ahora me es imposible volver a dormir. ¿Y él? ¿Cuando dormía? Podía sentir su mirada sobre mí durante todo el día, protegiéndome a mí y a nuestro pequeño. Como un gran padre que es, como el gran compañero que era.

Tengo tantas ganas de abrir los ojos y decirle que le quiero, que se quede y no se vaya nunca, que le necesito tanto que me duele y me da miedo. Pero no lo hago, como siempre me quedo callada porque no tengo el valor necesario para luchar por lo que de verdad quiero.

-Kate…-lo escuché susurrar y siento como que está llorando y siento como mi corazón se derrumba junto al suyo-tengo tanto miedo…no puedo perderos a ninguno de los dos…si os pasa algo yo…

Siento como las lágrimas caen por mi cara a la vez que las suyas. Siento su cálida mano sobre la mía acariciándomela con dulzura, con amor. Y siento sus cálidas gotas de dolor caer sobre mí y me muerdo con fuerza el interior de la boca porque sé que no debería estar viéndolo así porque él no querría y por eso me aguanto las ganas de abrazarlo y de decirle que todo saldrá bien y que él ya no puede hacer más de lo que hace, que si no es por él…esto no sería tan fácil. Y siento que tengo que decírselo, por eso me prometo a mí misma decírselo en otro momento. Pero en este momento me calló todo mi dolor y lo dejo a él con el suyo porque sé que necesita sacarlo todo y yo aguanto sintiéndolo a mi lado hasta que mi cuerpo no puede más y me quedo dormida por el completo agotamiento que mi cuerpo siente.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Ambos siguen sufriendo y no sabes cuando llegara el fin pero prometo que llegara. Mañana nuevo capítulo hasta entonces espero vuestros comentarios, ansiosa. Gracias por estar ahí siempre.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	14. Capítulo14

**Buenos días, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo más, espero que os siga gustando y paciencia señores que esto irá avanzando de una manera u otra. Gracias de verdad por estar ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 14**

UNA SEMANA DESPÚES

POV RICK

La cosa había mejorado bastante desde que volví de Europa. Muchas cosas habían cambiado pero de momento era feliz, bastante feliz. Por supuesto no podía serlo completamente si no estaba con ella, pero los últimos días fueron bastante buenos, a pesar de tener momentos duros, de tener momentos en los que Kate no podía más y explotaba contra mí sin tener razón, aunque siempre terminaba arrepintiéndose.

Sabía que ella no quería hacerlo y me hacía daño, pero sabía que también ella sufría cuando esos momentos se daban. Yo tenía que aguantar aunque había momentos en los que no podía y por no pagarlo con ella acababa encerrado en el baño llorando por la rabia que sentía. Pero luego todo se calmaba y volvía a ser la Kate que me gusta, la Kate que pone las cosas más fáciles.

Teníamos visita con su ginecólogo en unos días, sabíamos que todavía quedaba un largo camino y a pesar de que quería que todo fuera bien, que el niño se recuperara, que Kate pudiera estar bien, sentía miedo de perderla, si se iba a su casa. Necesitaba que me necesitara. Era un poco egoísta, pero si eso significaba pasar tiempo con ella y poder sentir como crece nuestro pequeño desde cerca…

\- Rick…

\- Si – dije sobresaltándome al escuchar su voz sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

\- ¿Cuándo viene Alexis?

\- ¡Oh! pronto.

\- Me gustaría ponerme algo mejor.

\- Estás bien como estas.

\- Rick…

\- Vale, que quieres que te saque.

\- La camiseta azul y el vaquero nuevo.

\- Vale. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- En tus sueños - dijo con una sonrisa, haciéndome sonreír a mí también.

\- Voy haciendo la cena mientras te arreglas. Cuando acabes me avisas y te llevo hacia fuera.

\- De acuerdo.

Alexis había llamado para decir que vendría a comer con nosotros. Había evitado venir porque no quería molestar pero tras mucho insistir Kate, decidió venir a comer. Me gustaba la relación que tenía Kate con mi hija, era la persona ideal en la que mi hija debía fijarse y sin duda lo había echo. En algunos momentos dudé de su relación pero poco a poco fueron de nuevo conectando y me gustaba verlas hablar sobre todo y sobre nada. Me sentía increíble cuando las veía así.

Me puse a hacer la cena cuando escuché como Kate volvía a llamarme. Me limpié las manos y salí corriendo hacia la habitación. La encontré sentada, se había arreglado el pelo y pintado un poco y estaba muy guapa, sabía sacarse partido si ella lo quería así.

\- Rick…

\- Si voy, voy - dije moviéndome tras haberme quedado embobado mirándola sin quitarle el ojo.

La agarré levantándola, me estaba acostumbrando ya a hacerlo y creo que a ella ya no le molestaba tanto. Cuando estaba llegando al sofá me paro.

\- Espera.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Llévame a la cocina.

\- Pero…

\- Déjame ayudarte. Necesito hacer algo.

\- Pero el reposo…

\- Rick, estaré sentada y solo ayudaré un poco. Venga, por favor – dijo poniendo la misma cara que le ponía yo cuando quería algo de ella.

\- Está bien - dije cambiando de dirección y sentándola con cuidado en un taburete cercano a la cocina.

\- Rick creo que se te está quemando algo - dijo haciendo que reaccionara rápidamente hacia la cocina que estaba apagada. Entonces escuché su risa y lo entendí.

\- Muy graciosa – le dije mientras le pasaba el cuchillo y una cebolla – Pues por graciosa, te toca picar la cebolla.

\- Bien, trae. No has tenido una mejor pinché en tu vida - dijo haciéndome sonreír. Me puse a cocinar con ella al lado y nunca antes me había sentido tan bien. Era increíble cocinar con ella a mi lado, ya ni recordaba como lo hacíamos antes. Era maravilloso. Me hacía recordar los buenos momentos juntos, los mejores momentos como compañeros, los mejores compañeros.

\- Toma prueba esto – le dije acercándole la salsa. Le metí con cuidado la cuchara en su boca pero una gota terminó cayendo en la comisura de la boca. Tuve unas ganas terribles de limpiárselo con mi boca, poder probar la salsa de su boca, su dulce boca. Me quede mirándola sin moverme, petrificado viendo como la salsa seguía cayendo y cayendo. Tuve que resistirme de forma increíble, aun no sé cómo.

Con cuidado pasé mi dedo por su boca limpiando la salsa y después metí mi dedo en la boca limpiándolo. De repente nuestras miradas se cruzaron y vi como sus ojos se habían oscurecido. Sentí unas ganas terribles de besarla, tanto es así que sin darme cuanta mi boca había avanzado hacia la suya casi sin darme cuenta y estaba a unos centímetros de la suya.

\- Papa, Kate… estoy en casa – dijo Alexis desde la entrada y sentí una rabia que me consumía por dentro. Pero por otro lado, quizás era fue lo mejor. Quizás nos había impedido hacer una idiotez.

\- Hola cariño - dije sin mirar a Kate y acercándome hacia ella para darle un fuerte abrazo.

\- Papa me estas estrujando.

\- Lo siento – me disculpe, realmente quería liberar toda la tensión que se había almacenado en mi cuando estuve a punto de besar a Kate. Así que, separándome, volví a la cocina para que no se me quemara la comida.

\- Hola Kate - dijo acercándose para abrazarla, mientras ella le correspondió como pudo.

\- Hola Alexis - le contestó sonriendo, pero de repente nuestras miradas se cruzaron y vi cómo se sonrojaba.

\- ¿Por qué no dejamos a mi padre con la cena y hablamos nosotras?

\- Claro - dijo Kate mirándome para ver si todo iba bien.

\- Claro espera que…

\- No, yo puedo sola. Solo serán unos pocos pasos y Alexis me ayuda - dijo Kate y aunque no estaba muy seguro la deje hacer y seguí con mis tareas pero pendiente de que podían estar hablando allí y recordando ese casi beso que no nos dimos.

POV KATE

Con cuidado y con ayuda de Alexis conseguí llegar hacia el sofá. No creía que fueran necesarias tantas medidas de seguridad, pero ambos estábamos demasiado preocupados por nuestro bebe, que evitábamos cualquier riesgo que el pudiera correr, pero en este momento y después de lo que creo que fue un casi beso era mejor mantener las distancias para evitar reacciones no deseadas.

\- ¿Cómo va todo? - me preguntó Alexis y no supe muy bien a que se refería con ese "todo" pero enseguida me lo aclaro – él bebe, el embarazo, tu…

\- De momento bien. Tenemos cita en unos días.

\- Bien, estaba preocupada.

\- Estamos bien Alexis. Este pequeño si se parece un poco a ti y a tu padre saldrá de esta.

\- Y a ti - dijo sorprendiéndome - no conozco a nadie más valiente y fuerte que tu Kate - dijo haciéndome sonrojar - ¿Y con mi padre?

\- Yo…

\- Solo quiero saber si te está cuidando bien.

\- Muy bien, demasiado bien - dije mirando hacia donde él se encontraba y allí me uní a su dulce y tímida mirada.

\- Es un gran padre, el mejor. Sé que lo será también para él – dijo señalando mi vientre, ya abultado después de todo ese tiempo.

\- Si eso lo tengo claro - dije sonriendo.

\- Kate, tú también serás una gran madre, solo te pido que no lo alejes, porque si lo haces, le estarás matando.

\- Nunca lo alejare de él, ni a él, ni a vosotros. Sois su familia.

\- Gracias… tenía miedo de que las cosas no fueran bien entre vosotros y que…

\- El niño es lo principal para ambos. No haremos nada que pueda hacerle daño por muy mal que estuvieran las cosas entre los dos. Ni tampoco haría nada que te hiciera daño a ti Alexis, ni yo, ni tu padre.

\- Bien. Dejemos esto y hablemos de cosas más alegres ¿Ya sabéis que va a ser?

\- No, todavía es pronto - dije con una sonrisa tocándome casi por instinto mi tripa donde los cambios eran evidentes, aunque no en demasía.

\- ¿Y quieres saberlo? Hay gente que prefiere no saber…

\- Yo no soy de esas. Me gusta tener todo controlado.

\- Pues yo prefiero no saber - dijo Castle apareciendo de la nada.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa.

\- ¿En serio? No aguantarías – le dije riéndome de él.

\- ¿Qué no? que te apuestas - dijo en tono de broma haciéndonos sonreír a todos y aligerando el ambiente.

\- Yo quiero saber, pero si tú no quieres, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Le diré al médico que me lo diga a mí solo.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Qué? Así cada uno haremos lo que queremos.

\- Si tú lo sabes será complicado que…

\- ¿Complicado qué?

\- Está bien. Aguantaré - dijo poco seguro haciéndonos reír a ambas.

\- Seguro que será muy guapo o guapa eso está claro - dijo Alexis colocando su mano sobre la mía que estaba sobre mi tripa – solo esperemos que no saque tu cabezón papa-dijo riéndose y sacándome una carcajada – sino la pobre Kate va a tener que pedir auxilio.

\- Muy graciosa las dos, será mejor que tengáis hambre porque he hecho comida para un regimiento - dijo caminando hacia la cocina.

\- Me alegro de que hayas venido Alexis - dije sonriéndole.

\- No vine antes porque no sabía si molestaría.

\- Nunca lo haces. Además necesito visita y hablar con alguien si no terminaré loca o matando a tu padre - dije sonriendo.

\- Entonces vendré más a menudo - dijo sonriendo y yo asentí con la cabeza. Entonces dije algo que acaba de pensar.

\- ¿Te gustaría venir a la próxima ecografía?

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Claro, podrás verlo. Eres su hermana mayor y serás muy importante para él bebe, Alexis.

\- Iré encantada - dijo sonriendo y no pude evitar abrazarla, entonces mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Rick y vi emoción y orgullo en ellos.

Le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Ahí me di cuenta de la gran familia de la que disponía mi bebe y la suerte que sin duda tenía incluso antes de nacer.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y como ya sabéis nos vemos el viernes con un nuevo capítulo. Hasta entonces ya sabéis que soy adicta a vuestros comentarios.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Buenos días, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo espero que os guste. Gracias a todos por leer, por comentar, por estar en twitter siempre atentos, gracias por todo.**

 **También quiero darle las gracias a mi compi por su trabajo, es un placer poder trabajar con ella.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 15**

POV RICK

Ya habían pasado dos semanas. Las cosas habían cambiado un poco entre nosotros. Estábamos más unidos, tanto como cuando estábamos juntos, solo faltaba la parte del sexo y todo eso. Pero me sentía como si fuéramos de nuevo una pareja. Una pareja de enamorados a la espera de la llegada de nuestro bebe.

Hoy íbamos a ver de nuevo a nuestro pequeño, estaba muy nervioso por como iban a ir las cosas, no podía dejar de dar vueltas como un loco. Estaba muy preocupado por ella y por nuestro pequeño. Todo tenía que estar bien, todo el esfuerzo tenía que valer la pena.

\- Rick, para, no ayudas.

\- Puf, estoy muy nervioso, lo siento.

\- ¿Crees que yo no?

\- Si, lo siento. Necesito saber que está bien.

\- Y seguro que lo va a estar. Es fuerte como nosotros. Va a estar bien, tiene que estar bien.

\- Bien. ¿Nos vamos? No puedo esperar más.

\- Tenemos que esperar a alguien más.

\- ¿A quién? – pregunte, pero no recibí respuesta porque a Kate le llegó un mensaje al móvil.

\- Podemos irnos, se encontrará allí con nosotros.

\- ¡Ah! Vámonos pues - dije sin pensar en quien podría ser, solo quería salir de allí cuanto antes porque si no me volvería loco.

Fuimos en silencio todo el camino, pero yo no dejaba de golpear el volante, síntoma de mi nerviosismo. Cuando llegamos a la puerta del hospital, ayude a Kate a bajar y la deje allí de pie mientras yo corría a por una silla al interior. Enseguida vi su mala cara al respecto pero al menos no se opuso. La lleve hacia dentro y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré a mi hija, allí de pie sonriéndonos.

\- Alexis cariño, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Yo se lo pedí - dijo Kate sonriendo a Alexis.

\- Si, Kate me lo dijo y yo no pude negarme. Quiero conocer a mi hermano.

\- Bien - dije dejando pasar antes a Alexis. Luego miré a Kate y le susurré - Gracias.

No metimos de nuevo en la consulta del médico de Kate que nos recibió con una sonrisa como siempre. La verdad es que habíamos tenido suerte con nuestro médico.

\- Hola de nuevo. ¿Y esta chica?

\- Ella es Alexis, la hermana del bebe - dijo Kate sonriendo.

\- ¡Oh! muy bien. Entonces mejor vamos preparándote para que puedan conocerse ya - dijo levantándose mientras ayudaba a Kate a meterse en la habitación continua donde se cambiaría para la ecografía.

\- Papa, ¿Estabas nervioso la primera vez?

\- Sí, lo estaba mucho. Y cuando vine contigo también. Es algo emocionante - dije sonriendo mientras la besaba.

\- Me alegro de que Kate me lo pidiera. Quiero escucharlo y verlo.

\- Yo también estoy feliz de que te lo pidiera.

\- Es una gran mujer.

\- Sí, lo es.

\- Señor Castle puede acompañarme - dijo la enfermera dándonos paso a la sala donde tenían ya a Kate preparada para la ecografía.

\- Bueno, mientras esto se pone en marcha. ¿Qué tal estos días?

\- Bueno, creo que mejor de lo que esperaba.

\- ¿Se ha portado bien el papa? - dijo haciéndonos reír.

\- Se ha portado muy bien - dijo Kate mirándome y yo le agarré de la mano mientras me sonreía.

\- Estamos algo preocupados por el niño.

\- ¿Por el accidente?

\- Si, por eso.

\- Bueno, pues veamos cómo está el pequeñajo.

Kate se estremeció cuando sintió el gel sobre su vientre y cuando nos dimos cuenta la sala se llenó del sonido del latido de nuestro bebe. Sentí como las lágrimas empeñaban mis ojos y hasta este instante no me di cuenta del miedo que había pasado estos días.

\- ¡Dios! es increíble - dijo Alexis en un pequeño suspiro.

\- Si, es emocionante - dije besándole la sien mientras la atraía hacia mí.

De repente empezamos a ver a nuestro pequeño moverse en la ecografía, era tan guapo o más de lo que recordaba, aunque solo se viera su perfil. Sentí un fuerte orgullo por este pequeño y su madre, por todo lo que habían luchado para estar ahí sanos y salvos.

\- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó Kate con emoción en la voz al ver que el médico no comentaba nada.

-Está bien, teniendo en cuenta por lo que ha pasado.

\- Eso que significa.

\- Que está bien, pero necesita coger peso. Es demasiado pequeño para el tiempo de gestación.

\- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

\- Te daré una serie de pautas que tienes que seguir, pero ya no hace falta el reposo absoluto. Eso no significa que te pongas a coger peso ni a correr. Solo significa lo que significa. No tienes que estar en cama todo el día, puedes pasear, hacer tu vida normal pero sin coger peso ni grandes esfuerzos.

\- Como usted diga Doctor - dijo Kate sonriendo.

Pero yo sentí una presión en el pecho. Mi hijo no estaba del todo bien y encima Kate se iría, se escaparía de mi lado y no podría hacer nada para retenerla. Estas dos semanas me habían ayudado a darme cuenta de lo feliz que era a su lado. Quería tenerla cerca, y no solo a ella, a ambos. Y esto no ayudaba. Me puse serio, no quería chafarle la alegría a ninguna de las dos.

\- ¿Queréis saber el sexo?

\- Si – dijo Alexis.

\- No - dijimos los dos a la vez.

\- ¿Entonces? – pregunto el doctor.

\- Yo quiero saberlo. Rick no, así que…

\- Será mejor que salga. En unos minutos estamos contigo - dijo el médico sonriéndome.

Y mientras iba hacia la puerta tuve mis dudas, incluso me quede allí parado, unos segundos, ¿de verdad no quería saber que iba a ser? ¿Iba a poder aguantar?

Estaba muy nervioso, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaban hablando ahí dentro, estuve dos veces tentado de ponerme a escuchar detrás de la puerta. Si, era absurdo puesto que era yo él que no quería saber pero no podía evitarlo siempre había sido muy curioso y sabía que esto sería muy complicado. Pero necesitaba que cada minuto de este bebe, de este embarazo fuera especial ya que con Alexis no tuve las mismas oportunidades.

No sé cuánto paso, solo sé que ya no me quedaban más uñas cuando vi como salían todos unos seguidos de los otros con sonrisas en la cara. Las miraba a las dos, a ver si su cara podía decirme algo, pero no había medio, no sabía que era lo que estábamos esperando. Me intente recriminar a mí mismo, daba igual, si venía bien.

\- Entonces, te dejo esto para que sigas los pasos correctos, él bebe debe ganar peso.

\- Gracias doctor.

\- Nos vemos en un par de semanas para ver si mejora, si no te daré otros métodos. Cuanto más crezca ahora, más estable será el feto y más tranquilidad tendrás que llegara a buen puerto este embarazo.

Nos despedimos y ayude a Kate a llegar al coche. Sabía que ya no hacía falta mi ayuda pero agradecí que ella no pusiera inconvenientes.

\- Kate gracias por invitarme a conocer a mi hermanito. Ha sido increíble.

\- ¿Es un niño? - dije sorprendido.

\- Es una manera de hablar.

\- ¿Entonces es niña?

\- No querías saber, así que ahora te aguantas papa - dijo dándome un beso mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa.

\- Esto va a ser un infierno.

\- Pero será muy bonito. ¿No es lo que querías?

\- Ya no estoy tan seguro.

\- Si quieres que te lo diga…

\- No, no quiero saberlo - dije moviendo la cabeza rápidamente haciéndola reír.

Llegamos a casa en silencio, sabía que teníamos mucho de qué hablar pero no sabía si me iba a gustar la conversación, por eso intente retrasarla lo máximo posible pero una vez sentados Kate empezó a hablar.

\- Rick… creo que ya no hace falta…

\- No sigas. Entiendo que quieras tu espacio de verdad… pero necesito… quiero, estar cerca. Quiero saber cómo va creciendo nuestro bebe. No quiero perderme nada. Kate, hare lo que me pidas, pero por favor, no me apartes, te lo suplico.

\- Pero…

\- Puedes hacer lo que quieras, de verdad. Solo te pido que te quedes. Déjame ayudarte.

\- Pero cuando nazca tendré que irme Rick. Esto no es normal. Lo mejor será irme ahora y…

\- Por favor. Cuando nazca ya veremos cómo lo hacemos. Pero necesito sentirme útil. Necesito estar a su lado y al tuyo. Quiero cuidar de ambos.

\- Rick ya puedo hacerlo yo sola.

\- Lo sé. Déjalo… - dije resignado sabiendo que la iba a perder.

\- Rick… quizás sea mejor que me quede - dijo haciendo que levantara enseguida la cabeza para mirarla - puede que me ayude. Podré comer bien cada día - dijo sonriéndome y me sentí tan orgulloso y enamorado que quise besarla, pero me contuve.

Era una mujer increíble, estaba enamorado de ella y ahora más que nunca iba a luchar, haría lo que fuera por ella y esa criatura. Iba a demostrarle lo buenos que somos juntos. Íbamos a ser felices, merecíamos ser felices y pensaba demostrárselo cada minuto que pasáramos juntos. Sonreí con todas mis ganas y me senté a su lado. Solo estar así me hacía estar feliz, completamente feliz.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Es la hora de la verdad, es la hora de que Kate de un paso hacia adelante porque Rick está deseando darle, pero como vosotros decís es ella la que tiene que apostar por la relación y al menos ha decidido quedarse, veremos hasta cuándo y si esta nueva situación no trae más problemas que bienestar por parte de ambos.**

 **Nos vemos el lunes hasta entonces espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Mil gracias a todos XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Hoy un poco más tarde pero aquí os dejo el capítulo de hoy. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Gracias por estar ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 16**

POV RICK

Era la primera noche que conseguía dormir casi de un tirón en este maldito e incómodo sofá. Creo que el sillón del lado de la cama, el que usaba cada noche para cerciorarme que Kate estaba bien era incluso más cómodo que esto. Sentí que me dolía todo el cuerpo cuando conseguí ponerme de pie. Me levante con la intención de hacerle el desayuno a Kate, sería una buena manera de empezar el día. Ella pensaba que yo dormía arriba, en la habitación de Alexis, pero no había sido capaz de irme tan lejos de ella y del bebe. Además, si me llamaba, no la escucharía.

Cuando me dirigí hacia la cocina me di cuenta de que ya llegaba tarde. La cafetera estaba puesta y sobre el fregadero se encontraba una solitaria taza. Kate ya estaba despierta.

Me dirigí hacia su habitación, nuestra habitación y golpeé despacio mientras la llamaba. Nadie respondió y puse el oído para ver si escuchaba el agua en el baño pero no conseguí escuchar nada. Abrí la puerta despacio pero allí no había nadie.

Empecé a preocuparme, Kate había salido. El médico dijo que podía seguir con su vida pero que tenía que tomárselo con calma y no sé si esto era tomárselo con calma. No podía parar quieto, quería llamarla saber que estaba bien pero antes de hacerlo Kate entró por la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? - dije de repente fruto de la preocupación que tenía de no saber de ella.

\- Solo dando una vuelta.

\- Kate dijo que tenías que tomártelo con calma y coges de primera y te vas y yo…

\- Rick para - dijo enfadada - la condición para quedarme era que tuviera mi libertad. Si no lo aceptas será mejor que me vaya.

\- Kate espera - dije agarrándola con cuidado del brazo - lo siento. Solo… que cuando no te he visto me he preocupado. Estaba asustado, vale. Quizás he exagerado un poco. Discúlpame.

\- Rick tienes que empezar a confiar un poco en mí. No voy a poner a nuestro hijo en peligro.

\- Tienes razón, lo siento. Pero, en cuanto a las personas que quiero se refiere, soy un poco paranoico.

\- Tienes razones para pensar en que pudiera hacer una locura, pero no ahora. No, cuando la vida de nuestro hijo depende mucho de lo que haga. Solo he dado una pequeña vuelta por la manzana.

\- Lo siento - dije de nuevo - solo… ¿puedes avisar la próxima vez?

\- No quería despertarte.

\- Prefiero que lo hagas, de verdad.

\- Bien. Ahora voy a cambiarme, voy a salir con Lanie a comer.

\- ¡Oh! Pensé… - pero debía callar, eso no estaba bien, ella era libre y yo no disponía de ella, ni de su voluntad. Debía dejarla volar, sino quería perderla, a ella y a mi hijo.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Si, solo pensaba que íbamos a quedarnos en casa… pero tú tranquila, sal.

\- Podemos hacer lo que quieras luego. Pero tengo ganas de hablar un rato con Lanie.

\- Vale, yo haré cualquier cosa. No te preocupes por mí estaré bien.

\- Podrías aprovechar para escribir algo.

\- Si… podría - dije con una fingida sonrisa mientras ella volvía a desaparecer de mi vista.

Necesitaba estar con ella, saber qué estaba haciendo. Pero también tenía que dejarla libre, si quería pasar el resto del embarazo cerca de ella, debía dejarla en paz, no podía acapararla, no era justo, ni para ella, ni para mí. Ella tenía razón, tenía que hacer algo.

Quizás sea buen momento para salir a tomar un café a algún lugar y de ese modo mi inspiración vuelva. Quizás pueda volver a escribir. Me dije decididamente, intentando auto convencerme de tal cosa.

POV KATE

Sabía que quizás lo tenía que haber avisado de que me iba, entendía que se preocupara, pero yo siempre había sido demasiado independiente como para pensar en ello. Y si, tenía razón, ahora no solo soy yo, ahora tenemos un bebe en común y ya no solo debía pensar por mí, era completamente diferente.

Sé que tengo que cambiar algunas cosas pero a veces pienso que no confía en mí como madre y eso me duele. Quizás no pueda ser tan buena como él, pero creo que merezco un poco de confianza. Todavía no ha nacido y ya se que es lo más importante para mí, y no hay nada más importante nada. Daría mi vida por él, así que no haría nada que lo pudiera poner en peligro, ni nada que le hiciera daño. Me dije mientras me duchaba y me vestía para salir al encuentro de Lanie.

Necesitaba salir, habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, y no quería confundirme. Esto solo era por el niño, no tenía nada que ver son nosotros. Todo su apoyo, sus cuidados me estaban confundiendo y un momento de chicas con Lanie me vendría bien para poder alejarme y ver las cosas con perspectiva, ver si todo lo que me hacía sentir era real o solo fruto de la situación.

Incluso los enfados con eran mucho más sentidos, y era porque cualquier cosa que él me hiciera me dolía el doble de lo que pudiera hacerme cualquiera. Lo quería… y eso, junto con mi embarazo, hacía que mis sentimientos se magnificaran de tal forma que no podía ser parcial.

Cuando salí dispuesta para irme lo vi sentado en el sofá mirando a la nada. Me partía el corazón verlo mal. Cuando quieres a alguien lo que quieres es verlo feliz aunque no seas tú la persona que le haga sentir así.

Lo miré con añoranza, recordando los buenos momentos de cuando estábamos juntos, de cuando llegábamos juntos del trabajo y estábamos tranquilos solos, cuando nuestra compañía era suficiente, más que suficiente.

\- Rick.

\- ¿Si? - dijo girándose para mirarme.

\- Me voy… nos vemos luego.

\- Claro. Llámame si necesitas algo.

\- Intentaré no tardar.

\- Tranquila, aprovecharé para salir un rato. Nos vemos esta noche.

\- Claro.

\- ¿Quieres algo especial para cenar?

\- Ahora mismo no, pero…no sé. ¿Te llamo si tengo algo en mente? - dije preguntándole y él asintió con una sonrisa. Podía traerla yo cuando viniera pero sabía que eso le haría sentir mejor, le haría sentir útil y además quería verlo sonreír antes de irme.

Salí por la puerta y le mandé un mensaje a Lanie para quedar con ella. Decidí coger un taxi, me sentía algo cansada y eso que apenas había dado una pequeña vuelta. No quería forzar mi cuerpo. Tendría que ir poco a poco.

Cuando llegué, Lanie ya estaba sentada en una mesa. Enseguida se levantó para abrazarme con fuerza.

\- ¿Cómo estas amiga?

\- Mejor.

\- El médico os dio buenas noticias ¿no?

\- Bueno, está mejor. Ya puedo hacer vida normal pero él bebe tiene que crecer más.

\- ¿Coge poco peso?

\- Si.

\- Bueno, pero eso no es tan malo.

\- Eso espero. No quiero que nada vaya mal. Quiero un embarazo algo más tranquilo - dije frustrada.

\- Entonces… ¿has vuelto a casa?

\- No.

\- ¿No? – Pregunto mirándome intrigada - ¿eso qué significa?

\- Nada. Necesito ayuda y Rick necesita hacer algo.

\- ¿En serio? No estás inválida, estás embarazada.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Entonces? Donde está la independiente Katherine Beckett.

\- Bueno, le he pedido que no me atosigue. Pero sé que necesita hacer esto y bueno…

\- ¿Bueno que? Venga, suéltalo.

\- Estoy bien con él.

\- Vamos, que lo echabas de menos.

\- Claro que lo echaba de menos. Lo quiero Lanie. Solo quiero que sea feliz.

\- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

\- Porque no es el momento.

\- Nunca es el momento - la miré con cara de pocos amigos y lo pilló de inmediato - vale ya lo dejo. Pero porque estoy segura de que os terminareis dando cuenta vosotros solos - dijo sonriéndome y no pude evitar sonreír. Sabía cómo era - Se te ve muy feliz.

\- Estoy feliz. Este pequeño aún no ha nacido y ya me hace feliz.

\- ¿Ya sabéis el sexo?

\- Sí, Rick no ha querido saberlo. Ahora está todo paranoico por lo que decimos.

\- ¡Dios mío! amiga sabía que estabas enamorada pero no hasta ese punto.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No dejas de hablar de él. Eso es porque no dejas de pensar en él.

\- Lanie ya he dicho que sí.

\- Y yo te he dicho que no te lo iba a decir más, pero… es que para algunas cosas eres poco directa, eres cobarde.

\- No quiero hacerle daño.

\- No dejándole saber lo que sientes es como le haces daño. Os estáis martirizando, auto flagelando con esto de mejor callar y no decir la verdad. Ambos cometisteis errores en el pasado. Ambos lo sabéis, pues dejaros de tonterías y tiraos a los brazos del otro. Kate no esperes más, cuanto más tiempo pasa más daño os hacéis y más os alejáis él uno del otro - dijo de un tirón.

Me quede impresionada, sí que tenía cosas que decir al respecto y tenía razón. Tenía que dejarme de tonterías, así no éramos felices ninguno de los dos. Teníamos que dejarnos de tonterías, teníamos que dar el paso y así poder ser felices.

\- Lo voy a hacer - dije casi sin pensar.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Lanie completamente sorprendida, pero yo solo le sonreí, me levanté con determinación y tras despedirme de ella cogí un taxi de vuelta a casa, de vuelta a él.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Parece ser que Kate por fin ha decidido dar el paso, veremos a ver qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias a todos por estar ahí siempre.**

 **Nos vemos mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Muchas gracias por seguir ahí, y espero que continuéis después de este capítulo.**

 **Quiero avisaros de que esta historia está acabada y que ya he comenzado otra que será completamente AU. Espero que cuando llegue el momento le deis una oportunidad.**

 **Gracias a todos por estar desde el principio y espero que sigáis conmigo aún queda historia para rato.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 17**

POV KATE

Llegué rápidamente. No quería perder más tiempo. Quería dejarle claro lo que sentía, quería decirle que lo quería y que todo lo demás me daba igual, completamente igual me había cansado de esperar de hacer los tontos.

Entré casi corriendo en casa, sentí como el aire me faltaba no podía creerme lo que dos semanas de parón podía afectar a mi cuerpo.

-Rick-grité al abrir la puerta pero lo que encontré para nada me esperaba, me dio un bajonazo de repente, de golpe.

-Hola Kate, pasa.-dijo levantándose rápidamente para ayudarme con la chaqueta.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-preguntó mirando a Meredith su ex sentada en el sofá donde hace unos segundo estaba también él.

-Ha venido a ver a Alexis pero Alexis ha salido y…

-Rick cariño, oh…-dijo al verme.- ¿qué tal? Ya me he enterado de la buenas noticias, enhorabuena-dijo abrazándome y sentí una rabia que me consumía por dentro. Otra vez estaba aquí y Rick volvía a dejarla entrar en nuestra vida. No estaba para esto, lo que necesitaba era estar con él a solas, necesitaba decirlo todo y él en cambio…-¿Has visto el temporal que hace fuera? Rick como es tan bueno ha dejado que me quede a pasar la noche. A que es mono.

-Sí, muy mono-digo mordiéndome la lengua.

-Voy al baño un momento. Nos vemos ahora-dijo dejando la mano sobre el pecho de Rick durante unos segundos haciendo que me recomiera la cabeza.

-¿Todo bien con Lanie?

-Si todo bien-dije enfadada.

-¿Has elegido ya algo para comer?-dijo con esa sonrisa que ahora mismo le taparía.

-Estoy cansada, creo que mejor me voy a ir a dormir.

-Pero…

-Lo siento…

-Kate tienes que comer algo. Ya sabes que es lo mejor para el bebe.

-Vale. ¿Me haces un sándwich y me lo llevas a la habitación?

-Pero…

-De verdad estoy muy cansada. Tenías razón tengo que tomarme las cosas con mucha más calma.

-Es por Meredith ¿no?

-Rick, es tu casa puedes invitar a quien quiera.

-Sé que te prometí que no volvería a pasar pero…si quieres…

-No tienes que echarla. Y de verdad solo estoy cansada-dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa para que no se sintiera mal. Me metí en la habitación y me deje caer sobre la cama. Sentía los pies mojados y parte de la ropa por la tempestad que estaba cayendo fuera pero ahora mismo me daba completamente igual todo. Me tape la cara y me maldije por mi mala suerte. Tanto esperar y cuando espero me lo encuentro allí con Meredith, precisamente ella.

-Kate-dijo Rick dando en la puerta antes de entrar con una bandeja repleta de comida.

-Rick, te dije que solo quería un sándwich.

-Y yo te dije que ese pequeño de ahí necesita mucho más-dijo ayudándome a colocar la bandeja sobre mí con cuidado para no tirar nada.- Kate de verdad siento haberla traído pero ya sabes como es y soy un idiota-dijo poniendo esa carita a la que no podía negarle nada.

-No pasa nada de verdad. Estoy bien, no es por eso-dije al ver que no me creía.

-¿Entonces?

-Estoy cansada de verdad.

-Pero no…

-No, tranquilo él bebe está bien.

-Bien. Te dejo sola para que comas, luego vengo a recoger los platos.

-Gracias.

-Si necesitas algo, lo que sea solo tienes que llamarme-dijo serio y yo solo pude sonreírle como respuesta. Era un cielo y lo quería pero ahora sí que no era el mejor momento. Cuando vi como Meredith lo tocaba, le sonreía sentí como la sangre se me calentaba de tal forma que casi me lanzo a por ella. Estaba celosa, muy celosa. Sabía que por parte de él no tenía motivos, porque…no los tenía ¿no? ya no estaba segura. ¿Y si se había cansado de esperar? ¿Y si se había dado por vencido? Deje la bandeja a un lado y me tumbe sobre la cama acurrucada como mi pequeño bebe en mi interior. Mi bebe, pensar en él me hizo cuenta de que tenía que darlo todo. Me volví a levantar y decidí dejar de lado todo eso por un momento. Tenía que comer por él, tenía que hacerlo bien.

POV RICK

Sabía que había algo que Kate no me contaba, pero por experiencia no ayudaba que le empujara. Tenía que esperar a que estuviera preparada para hablar. Quizás no había hecho bien las cosas pero cuando ella salió por esa puerta me decidí a salir. Estuve dando miles de vueltas por todos lados hasta que la tormenta me sorprendió. Cuando llegue a casa aquí estaba Meredith esperando. Podía haberla mandado a un hotel, o a cualquier lado pero…me había sentido tan solo el tiempo que había pasado fuera que necesitaba compañía aunque fuera la de ella. Me estaba dando cuenta de que me daba miedo de que ella pudiera seguir adelante con su vida y yo me quedara aquí encerrado sin poder dejar de pensar en ella. Sabía que ese bebe iba a darme algo por lo que querer sonreír, disfrutar de la vida. Pero para ser completamente feliz necesito estar con ella, la necesito en mi vida.

-Richard cariño ¿Qué tienes para cenar?

-Si quieres te hago algo, yo no tengo mucha hambre.

-No entiendo por qué estas así.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque se ve a las mil leguas que estáis enamorados. Dios voy a negar que he dicho esto pero…tengo envidia de lo que tenéis.

-No tienes que tenerlas. No somos una pareja muy bienavenida.

-Rick os queréis, daríais la vida el uno por el otro. Es un amor único y sé que con ella será muy diferente que como fue conmigo.

-Meredith…

-No, fue culpa de los dos. Y además no había amor. Pero ese niño tendrá a dos padres que lo darán todo por él. Lo querréis más que nada en este mundo y lo demostras-dijo mirando hacia el suelo, seguro arrepintiéndose de su relación con Alexis-ambos cometimos errores Rick. Tú te casaste conmigo sin estar enamorado de mí, sé que pensaste que era lo mejor pero no lo era. Y ahora piensas que lo mejor es estar separados pero no lo es. Podéis ser muy felices, tenéis que ser claros el uno con el otro. Sois ciegos si no veis lo que los demás vemos.

Sentía como las lágrimas se acumularan en mis ojos y empezaran a caer sin poder remediarlo. No podía creer esas palabras de ella, no podía creerlo pero tenía tanta razón.

-No sé cómo hacerlo, no sé cómo recuperarla.

-Siendo tú mismo la conquístate, y siendo tú mismo la recuperaras.

-A veces pienso que he perdido mi oportunidad.

-¿Tú has visto como me ha mirado cuando se ha dado cuenta de que estaba aquí? Estaba muy celosa. Sin duda se muere por tus huesos-dice con una sonrisa haciéndome sonreír-no tengo hambre tampoco será mejor que me vaya a dormir, nos vemos mañana a no ser que no quieras pasar la noche solo-dice sonriéndome mientras me besa la mejilla antes de irse arriba a la habitación de su hija, de nuestra hija.

Me limpie rápidamente las lágrimas y me prometí a mismo que iba a luchar por ella, que al menos iba a declararle mi amor una vez más, aunque fuera solo una vez más. Me levanté y me serví un vaso de agua. Luego miré hacia donde estaba Kate tenía tantas ganas de verla que no pude evitar ir hacia allí.

Entré con cuidado y la encontré echa un ovillo plácidamente dormida. A un lado tenía la bandeja vacía lo que hizo que sonriera. Quité la bandeja dejándola sobre la mesita de noche y volví a mirarla. Me senté con cuidado en la cama para no despertarla y deposité un suave beso sobre su sien. No podía dejar de sonreír al verla así y tampoco pude alejarme de ella. Me tumbe a su lado y me quede allí durante bastante tiempo solo observándola hasta que sentía mis ojos pesados por el sueño. Me levanté dejando un nuevo beso en su mejilla y metí un mechón rebelde fuera de su cara. Me acerque y deje caer las palabras de mi boca, como quitándome un fuerte peso de encima.

-Te quiero Kate, y siempre te querré.

La arrope y salí con la bandeja vacía de su habitación. Limpié todo y me deje caer sobre el sofá. Cerré los ojos con el presentimiento de que esta noche iba a soñar con ella, de que iba a ser una gran noche.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mil gracias a todos por leer, sé que ahora mismo me queréis matar por seguir con el drama pero ya queda menos para juntarlos.**

 **Gracias por seguir y nos vemos mañana con otro capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	18. Capítulo 18

POV KATE

Me desperté con un hambre atroz. No podía aguantar más. Había dormido bastante bien pero apenas eran las siete y ya estaba de pie. Recordé el día de ayer y me dieron ganas de quedarme tumbada en la cama y no levantarme, pero el sonido de mi estómago me obligo a lo contrario.

Ir al baño fue lo primero. Era una de la consecuencia del embarazo, iba al aseo más seguido. Luego a la cocina. De camino, pase por el comedor donde estaba Rick dormido. Me hizo sonreír el verlo de ese modo, espatarrado, con el pelo alborotado y la boca un poco abierta, supuse que era síntoma de que esa noche había roncado.

Parecía mentira como la mente guardaba cosas tan curiosas, porque solo cerrar los ojos venía a mi memoria la primera vez que lo vi así, y una mueca divertida se dibujaba en mi rostro. No pude evitarlo y le acaricie con cuidado el pelo para no despertarlo, mientras lo veía dormir plácidamente.

Con un gran esfuerzo conseguí moverme de su lado para ir hacia mi destino, la cocina. Mientras el café se preparaba, empecé pelando fruta y sacando cosas del frigorífico, zumo, leche y vi la mermelada, lo que avivo mi apetito y decidí prepararme también un par de tostadas porque estaba hambrienta.

Estaba tan concentrada en hacerme el desayuno, que cuando me gire y vi a Meredith detrás de mí, no pude evitar sobresaltarme. Casi olvidaba lo de anoche. Ella me sonrió y se acercó al café recién hecho con intención de robo, cosa que me molesto claramente.

\- Buenos días inspectora.

\- Ya soy capitana - dije con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¡Ah! Pues eso. ¿La futura mama se despertó con las tripas rugiendo? – Dijo entre risas exageradas, esa mujer parecía que no podía dejar de actuar, hasta recién levantada debía ser grandilocuente – Recuerdo cuando estaba embarazada de Alexis, no paraba de comer a todas horas.

\- Imagino - dije casi sin ánimo, solo quería comerme mis tostadas tranquilamente y desaparecer.

\- Vas a necesitar ayuda querida, a mi Alexis, de pequeña, a veces, me sacaba de quicio – y volvió a reír exageradamente – aunque claro, ahora también – aclaro - Menos mal que has elegido un buen padre, para mi Richard fue indispensable.

\- Sí, Rick será un buen padre, pero yo pienso ocuparme de mi hijo – le aclare enojada, pero cuando levante la mirada, vi que había hecho un daño innecesariamente - lo siento no quería decir que…

\- No déjalo, quizás tengas razón. Solo hablaba de Rick como padre… no quería insinuar nada. No me quiero meter en vuestras cosas, pero ese hombre es un cielo y se portó de forma increíble conmigo. Imagino que contigo será aún mejor - la miré con cara de extrañeza - lo digo porque de ti además está enamorado – y sentí como mi cara se teñía de un rojo intenso.

\- Meredith, veras, yo…

\- Sé que no estáis juntos, me lo contó ayer cuando llegue, se le notaba mal y se lo sonsaque fácilmente – dijo dando sorbos a la taza de café que se había servido después de que yo le lanzara una mirada asesina cuando quiso coger la mía – Yo, la verdad, es que no lo entiendo, pero no me meto, pero la que se quede con Rick conseguirá llevarse un buen premio ¿no crees? - dijo picándome y lo consiguió - yo si estuviera en tu situación no lo dejaría escapar, pero eso sería si estuviera en tu pellejo.

Hizo una pausa dramática, de esas que solía usar mientras parecía que se escribía su propio guion de la vida. Cualquiera diría que estaba escribiendo un discurso, mientras sorbía ruidosamente el café y miraba fijamente a la lejanía. En el último sorbo, pensó que ya tenía suficiente y acabo soltando todo lo que ese café le había inspirado.

\- Bueno será mejor que me vaya, ya os he molestado demasiado. Espero que os vaya muy bien - dijo besándome en la mejilla con naturalidad, como si fuera mi mejor amiga desde la infancia y desapareciendo de mi vista sin dejarme decir ni una sola palabra.

\- Mmm… huele a café - dijo Castle apareciendo de la nada frotándose los ojos como un niño chico - ¿me he perdido algo? - dijo señalando hacia la dirección por la que acababa de desaparecer su ex mujer.

\- Nada - dije cabeceando. Y aunque siguió mirándome esperando más explicaciones, no quise complacerlo, por lo que desistió.

Se sirvió una taza de café que intente quitarle, pero enseguida sacudió la mano alejándola de mí, le mire con cara de enfado, pero no hubo suerte.

\- Nada de café.

Refunfuñe por lo bajo, pero no conseguí nada con eso, así que me centré en volver a mi desayuno aunque el hambre ya se me había pasado un poco, o al menos eso pensaba. Pero comprendí que estaba equivocada cuando coloque el plato vacío en el fregadero.

\- Rick, Capitana - dijo mirándome - gracias por la estancia, pero tengo que marcharme.

\- Pero no has visto a Alexis – le dijo Rick sin comprender.

\- Si, lo sé, pero tengo que irme. En unos días volveré y podre pasar más tiempo con ella. Suerte querido - dijo besando a Rick cerca de la boca mientras con un gesto de la mano y sin decir nada más desapareció por donde había venido.

Era el poder de esa mujer, entraba y salía de nuestras vidas, sin dar demasiadas explicaciones, dando su opinión sin ser preguntada y consiguiendo alterar la vida de los demás a tu total antojo. Después de haber sembrado discordia o lo que a ella le pareciera oportuno, volvía a desaparecer, dejando secuelas, tan profundas como las de los huracanes.

\- Tan dramática como siempre - dijo Rick riéndose - ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

\- Pensaba quedarme en casa, no sé… hacer algo tranquilo.

\- ¡Aja! Pues si no te molesta, me gustaría acompañarte.

\- Como quieras – respondí sin darle importancia, aunque en realidad me alegraba de pasar el tiempo juntos.

Pasamos un día tranquilo, hablando, viendo películas, jugando al póker. Lo cierto, es que para estar todo el día en casa, no fue aburrido, normalmente en su compañía, el aburrimiento desaparecía de cualquier lugar, a pesar de hacer cosas tan normales como ver una película.

Estábamos agotados de no hacer nada y después de una gran cena, me tumbe en el sofá y él lo hizo en el suelo apoyando su cabeza sobre mis piernas.

\- Tengo unas ganas de verle la cara a nuestro pequeñajo - dije casi soñando.

\- ¿Pequeñajo?

\- Es una forma de hablar – le aclare, simplemente me salió así la frase.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Deja de indagar si no quieres saber – le recrimine riendo.

\- ¿Sabes?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tengo ganas de hacer una cosa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Espera - dijo levantándose y saliendo hacia la habitación de arriba. Llego con una especie de Mp3 y se acercó a mí con una sonrisa grande en la cara.

\- ¿Para qué es eso? – le interrogue.

\- Para ponerle música a nuestro pequeñajo.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Dicen que es bueno para los bebes. Vamos a intentarlo, por probar no pasa nada - dijo al ver mi cara de extrañeza.

\- Como quieras - dije mientras me recostaba cómodamente.

Rick, con cuidado me levanto la camisa hasta dejarla justo debajo de mis pechos. La piel se me erizo al sentir el frío de los cascos sobre mi estomago desnudo, sin duda ya empezaba a tener una bonita barriguita de embarazada y me sentía increíblemente orgullosa de ella. Rick sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos empezó a ponerle música a nuestro bebe. Sentí unas cosquillitas muy curiosas cuando la música empezó a sonar sobre mi vientre. Ambos nos miramos y nos sonreímos con orgullo del momento, orgullo por ser padres de este luchador.

De repente y sin previo aviso, empecé a sentir algo, al principio no supe que era, parecían una especie de burbujas que se movían dentro de mi vientre. Al tiempo, también vi por unos segundos un bultito moverse y dar una extraña forma a mi tripa.

\- Mira Rick, mira… se ha movido, le gusta, son sus primeras pataditas - y después de girarse inmediatamente, y poner la mano sobre mi piel, vi como sus ojos se empañaban con lágrimas de emoción.

No pude evitar emocionarme por sentir esas pequeñas pataditas de mi pequeño, esos pequeños síntomas de que estaba bien, de que un ser vivo estaba creciendo en mi interior, era lo más bonito que me había pasado en la vida.

No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sentí las dulces y grandes manos de Rick sobre mi cara limpiándomelas con un cariño especial, con un cariño único de él.

\- Esto es de lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida - dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras movía suavemente su mano sobre mi barriga y sentía como me acariciaba como si con ello pudiera tocar a nuestro pequeño, lo que hizo que me estremeciera de la emoción. Momentos como estos, eran los que me recordaban por qué lo quería tanto, por qué a pesar de todo lo que habíamos pasado en este último tiempo no podía dejar de quererlo, porque no conseguía arrancarlo de mi mente, olvidarme de él, y eso era debido a que sin duda, era el hombre de mi vida.

Y ahora mucho más, ahora teníamos un pequeño ser en común pero no era solo eso, nunca sería solo eso; pasará lo que pasara, siempre sería algo más que el padre de mi hijo, pasara lo que pasara siempre seria el hombre que más querría.

Tras este momento especial, nos relajamos y cuando note que el sueño me invadía, me levante para ir a dormir a la habitación. Él se había quedado dormido en una butaca a media película. Allí me puse cómoda y me tumbe en la cama, tenía ganas de leer algo pero estaba cansada para hacerlo. De repente se abrió la puerta y entró Rick.

\- ¿Todo bien? ¿Necesitas algo? Me quede traspuesto y al mirar ya no estabas

\- No, todo bien - dije sonriéndole.

\- Si necesitas algo, lo que sea… ya sabes que puedes llamarme - dijo dispuesto a irse por donde había venido.

\- Rick… - le llame susurrando su nombre.

\- ¿Si?

\- Podrías, si no te molesta… leer un poco para nosotros - dije tocando mi abultada tripa de embarazada.

\- Claro - dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba y sentaba en el otro lado de la cama.

Se puso contra el respaldo y empezó a narrar como solo él sabía hacerlo. Me relajé con sus palabras y su preciosa voz, tanto es así que cuando quise darme cuenta estaba dormida con una sonrisa en la cara, sin duda el día había sido de los más especiales de mi vida y él tenía mucha culpa de ello.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 19**

POV KATE

Me desperté y me estiré en la cama hasta que sentí su olor, comprendí que había dormido a mi lado y le abrace fuertemente. Con los ojos cerrados disfruté de su cercanía, de tenerlo a mi lado, de lo cómodo que era sentirse así entre sus brazos, hasta que abrí los ojos y recordé que esto no era algo normal, al menos ya no lo era. Estaba cansada de sentirme así cada vez que despertaba, asustada, teniendo que recordarme que ya nada era como antes y me dolía. Eso conseguía amargarme el día, enfadarme incluso conmigo misma.

Lo contemple dormir, como cuando estábamos juntos, era todo un placer para mí y sonreí al recordar lo mal que me sentaba que se quedara mirándome mientras trabajaba. Ahora no podía dejar de hacerlo yo. Ahí, dormido encima de las sábanas, mirando hacia mí. Seguramente ayer, tras leer, se quedaría dormido mientras me miraba, y debería estar enfadada pero no lo estaba, al menos no con él.

Toque mi barriga recordando como ayer mi pequeño se movió por primera vez, tras sentir la música que su padre le había puesto y comprendí desde ese instante, que esa criatura iba a adorar a su padre, porque quien no podría adorar a este gran hombre.

Tenía unas enormes ganas de ir al baño y aunque quería quedarme más tiempo en esta posición mi cuerpo no me lo permitía. Me levanté y tras hacer mis necesidades empecé a acicalarme un poco. No tenía pensado salir, ni nada por el estilo, pero ese día me sentía bien y quería verme bonita, pero por desgracia hoy parecía que el color había huido de mi cara.

Me lavé y me pinté un poquito, tras arreglarme el pelo salí hacia la habitación donde hacia solo unos minutos estaba Rick tumbado a mi lado, pero por lo visto tardé más de lo esperado porque ya no estaba. Salí fuera y lo encontré preparando el desayuno, uno de esos con todo que a él le encantaban.

\- Buenos días - dijo con esa sonrisa suya y sentí que me derretía como un helado en verano.

\- Buenos días - respondí sonrojada, entonces recordé mi palidez y pensé que acababa de solucionarlo.

\- Estoy preparando el desayuno.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Sabes? He pensado en que hoy podemos hacer una comida todos juntos.

\- ¿Todos juntos?

\- Sí, mi madre, Alexis, tu padre, Lanie, los chicos… ya sabes, todos los que nos importan.

\- Me parece bien - dije sonriéndole.

\- Entonces prepararé todo y llamaré a todos, mientras tanto tú desayuna fuerte por los dos –dijo mientras se acercaba y colocaba su mano sobre mi barriga acariciando a nuestro bebe, se agacho, la beso y luego hizo lo mismo con mi mejilla, donde también dejo un simple beso. Esos hechos eran los que me descolocaban de él, era tan tierno.

¿Qué digo? ¿Un simple beso? Sus besos no eran simples, eran únicos, cada uno de ellos incluso un simple beso en la mejilla hacia que aflorara mi sonrisa. Y sabía que lo quería y que tenía que decírselo, lo sabía, pero ese no era un buen momento, así que pensé esperar un poco más. Quizá esa noche, si, después del intenso día, esta noche le diría que le quería y que no quería perderlo.

La comida fue perfecta, como cada cosa que hacía Rick, pero era un increíble cocinero, eso estaba claro. Después de la magnífica comida, vi alrededor a todas las personas que queríamos, que formaban parte de nuestra vida y eso hizo que me sintiera feliz, muy feliz. Pensé en nuestro pequeño, en lo que le esperaba cuando naciera, cuando llegara a este mundo. No sabía lo que se iba a encontrar, y eso me inspiraba miedo, pero de algo que no tenía miedo era de la gente que le iba a rodear, toda la gente que lo iba a querer, iba a ser el niño mimado de todos nosotros.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué voy a tener? Un nieto o una nieta.

\- Papa, Rick no quiere saberlo.

\- Pero yo sí.

\- Bueno será…

\- Lalalalalala - empezó a gritar Rick con los ojos tapados y saltando como un niño pequeño.

\- Rick para ya no…

\- ¿Qué? No te oigo – decía aun saltando y tapándose los oídos, hasta que Espo se acercó y le dio una colleja. Eso nos hizo gracia a todos y reímos un buen rato a gusto recordando collejas varias de ese tipo.

\- Ya está.

\- ¿Ya lo has dicho?

\- Si - digo mintiéndole.

\- Entonces Jim… ¿estas contento con lo que viene?

\- Sí, mientras se parezca a mi hija.

\- Oye que yo también estoy muy bien.

\- ¿Que dices? ¿Con ese cabezón tuyo? - dijo Espo haciéndonos reír.

\- Está bien, no me quejare si se parece del todo a su madre – dijo mirándome fijamente y sacándome el rubor.

\- Rick, ¿Por qué no le enseñas a mi padre y a los chicos la habitación del bebe?

\- Claro, queréis quedaros las chicas solas, muy bien, pero no se os ocurra hablar mal de mí. Nuestro hijo está escuchando – dijo mientras se levantaba y todos le seguían.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que no puedes contar delante de los chicos? - preguntó Lanie ansiosa por saber algún chinchorreo.

\- Nada importante – dije restándole importancia a la situación.

\- Venga ya, eso no se lo cree nadie - dijo Lanie ofuscada por mi silencio mientras me hacia reír.

\- He pensado en lo que he hablado alguna vez con cada una de vosotras.

\- ¿Sobre ponerle mi nombre al bebe? – exclamo Lanie bromeando.

\- No mujer.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es algo que me parece importante.

\- ¿Es sobre mi padre? - pregunto Alexis sentándose más cerca de mí.

\- Bueno, sí, creo que todas teníais razón y…

\- Habéis vuelto es eso ¿no? ya os veía yo mejor, veía algo distinto entre vosotros desde que entré – dijo Martha moviendo las manos de forma cómica.

\- No, pero es de lo que quiero hablaros. Quiero intentarlo, sé que he sido una idiota, por mi culpa estamos así y encima no he hecho nada para solucionarlo. Ahora no sé cómo… como hacerlo.

\- Hija, ambos lo habéis hecho mal, mi hijo también ha cometido sus errores y ha sido un poco cobarde ¿sabes? No creo que necesites mucho. Llévatelo a cama y ya sabes.

\- Abuela… - dijo Alexis casi escandalizada.

\- Quizás Martha se ha pasado un poco, porque está aquí Alexis pero que estoy completamente de acuerdo – aclaro dándome un suave toque en el hombro de forma picara.

\- Chicas, hablo en serio, de verdad quiero hacerlo bien. Quiero decirle lo que siento y porque actué así aunque a veces me cueste a mí incluso entenderme y saber porque lo hice. Quiero hacerle entender que creo en nosotros por encima de todo y que por eso quiero luchar.

\- Pues ya está. No necesitas nuestra ayuda. Sabes muy bien lo que tienes que hacer.

\- Lo tienes muy claro, así que lo mejor será que os dejemos solos, después de soltar ese discursito, funcione o no pasa a nuestro plan, ese seguro que le deja claro lo que sientes y quieres - comento Lanie haciéndonos reír.

\- ¿De qué os reís? – pregunto Rick bajando el primero mientras me miraba fijamente.

\- Cosas de chicas Castle, nosotros nos vamos ya. Seguro que queréis estar solos un rato – se apresuró a decir Lanie, mientras yo me aguantaba las ganas de matarla.

Me sonroje y mientras le miraba, comprobé que él también lo había hecho y eso me relajo, me hizo recordar los primeros momentos de nuestra relación, cuando empezamos, cuando me daba vergüenza mirarle a los ojos porque sabía leer perfectamente en ellos, cuando me acercaba y quería besarle y me daba cuenta de que ya podía hacerlo y lo hacía, quería que llegara ese momento de nuevo así que no tuvieron que decirlo dos veces me levanté enseguida para retirar la mesa y adecentar el comedor, cosa que hicimos en un momento gracias a la ayuda de todos.

Después de las despedidas, entre besos y abrazos, volví cansada al sofá. Me deje caer sobre él y enseguida Rick se dejó caer a mi lado exhausto por el largo día. Cerró los ojos y con una sonrisa se quedó allí parado hasta que le hable.

\- ¿Qué tal con los chicos?

\- Bien, ya sabes, haciendo cosas de chicos - respondió subiendo las cejas picándome por lo de antes.

\- Muy bien, entonces ¿les ha gustado la habitación?

\- Sí, aunque tu padre dice que como voy a pintarla si no sé el sexo del bebe. Le he dicho que me da igual.

\- ¿Pondrás un tono neutro?

\- Creo que sí, sino podemos esperar a que nazca.

\- Si claro, como quieras.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Tienes hambre?

\- ¿En serio? He comido por cinco o seis - dije riendo - no creo que pueda comer nada más.

\- ¿Te apetece ver un rato la televisión?

\- Si, bueno, pero antes, me gustaría hablar de algo.

\- Claro, lo que quieras – dijo mientras se ponía cómodo.

\- Bien ¿me esperas un minuto? Quiero cambiarme y ponerme más cómoda.

\- Claro… te espero.

Me levanté con ayuda de él y me fui hacia el baño, necesitaba hacer mis necesidades pero antes me entretuve en la habitación recogiendo algo de ropa. De repente sentí una punzada fuerte en el vientre, normal con la comida que me había metido dentro. Seguí recogiendo ropa hasta que volví a sentir un nuevo pinchazo y decidí dirigirme al baño. Allí me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, algo andaba mal muy mal y solo pude gritar su nombre.

\- Rick…Rick…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Siento dejaros así todo el fin de semana pero es lo que hay jaja. Espero que aguantáis hasta el lunes XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Buenos días, quiero daros las gracias a todos por vuestros mensajes y por esperar hasta este día, por esperar un largo fin de semana sin matarme. Gracias a todos de verdad por seguir ahí. Empecemos…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 20**

POV RICK

No sabía que quería hablar Kate pero estaba algo inquieto, tenía buenas vibraciones por como estábamos últimamente pero no quería precipitarme para evitar ilusionarme en vano, quería ver qué pasaba, como surgían las cosas y desde ahí actuar. Lo cierto es que estaba agotado por el día con los invitados, me tumbe cerré los ojos e intenté relajarme mientras Kate se ponía cómoda, pero de repente.

\- Rick…Rick... - escuché como me llamaba con voz de pánico y sentí una fuerte presión en el pecho mientras corría a su ayuda.

La encontré sentada en el baño llorando de forma desconsolada mientras se agarraba el vientre de forma protectora.

\- Kate…Kate ¿Qué sucede? - pregunté tirándome a su lado hasta que me di cuenta como su pantalón estaba manchado de sangre y no sé como pero me levanté corriendo y la ayude a levantarse - vamos tienes que ayudarme, tenemos que ir al hospital, vamos - dije cogiéndola en brazos como pude y salí corriendo hacia el coche.

Intentaba hablarle para que se relajara, pero no lo conseguía, por mucho que dijera, ella no paraba de llorar y se quejaba de dolor. Estaba muerto de miedo, pero tenía que intentar mantener la calma, aunque no era realmente el mejor momento para ello.

Marque el número del médico de Kate para avisar que íbamos de camino, quería que estuvieran preparados, no quería que perdieran ni un solo minuto, tenían que ayudar a Kate, tenían que salvar a nuestro pequeño.

Cuando llegamos, enseguida los médicos y las enfermeras me ayudaron a sacar a Kate del coche. Seguía como en estado de shock, no paraba de llorar y yo sentía como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

\- Vamos a quirófano ahora.

\- Rick…Rick… - escuché como Kate me llamaba y me acerque a ella justo antes de que pudiera desaparecer entre aquellas puertas.

\- Estoy aquí.

\- Nuestro bebe - dijo entre lágrimas.

\- Tranquila cariño… - dije limpiándole las lágrimas - todo va a estar bien, déjate ayudar. Estaré aquí esperándote, no me moveré de aquí – le prometí, depositando un beso en su mejilla saboreando el sabor salado de sus lágrimas.

Los vi partir a través de las puertas correderas, esas por las que desagradablemente la había visto pasar demasiadas veces, para mi gusto. Y mirando ese lugar, hizo que toda mi fuerza se fuera con ella y me derrumbara de dolor. Me apoye en la pared hasta que acabe sentado en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente como un niño, no podía perderlo, no ahora, no después de todo lo que habíamos luchado.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que sentí como una mano se apoyaba en mi hombro y me lo apretaba con cuidado. Cuando levanté la mirada allí estaba el doctor de Kate. Me levanté rápidamente para poder escuchar lo que él me tenía que contar.

\- Doctor… - tenía miedo a preguntar porque sabía que no quería saber la respuesta.

\- Rick yo… no puedo engañarte. La cosa no está bien.

\- Entonces… - dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- A ver, está vivo. Ahora mismo los dos están estables.

\- Entonces…

\- El embarazo no va bien.

\- Pero…

\- El niño no está creciendo bien y Kate está empezando a tener problemas. Lo que quiero decir que sin duda el parto se va a adelantar.

\- Pero eso no es tan malo ¿no? Es algo más o menos normal ¿no?

\- Si, pero el problema es que Kate esta solo de seis meses y la niña es muy pequeña aún, no se desarrolló lo suficiente para nacer.

\- ¿Niña?

\- Disculpa, olvide que no querías saber el sexo. Lo siento.

\- Eso da igual, eso ahora no me importa. ¿Qué me está queriendo decir?

\- Kate se tendrá que quedar aquí, estaremos preparados para cuando la niña quiera nacer. Solo que tenemos que intentar alargarlo lo máximo posible para que él bebe pueda crecer y desarrollarse un poco más antes de venir al mundo. Necesitamos tiempo, cuanto más tiempo lo retrasemos mejor será para él bebe.

\- Bien, seguro que aguantará, tiene una madre impresionante - dije con determinación.

\- Bien, pero hay algo más.

\- ¿Qué? No me asuste doctor, se lo suplico.

\- Tenemos que estar preparados para cuando venga, por eso se quedara ingresada, pero si tarda mucho en salir…

\- ¿El niño estará en peligro?

\- No solo el niño. La madre también correrá peligro.

\- Pero…

\- Tenemos que ganar tiempo pero no pasarnos. Sin aguantamos mucho tiempo y nos pasamos puede ser peligroso tanto para la madre como para él bebe.

\- Bueno, estaremos preparados. Pero antes de nada… prométeme que ante todo la salvara a ella.

\- Rick… yo haré mi trabajo.

\- Ya, pero la conozco, diga lo que diga ella, sálvela a ella si es preciso.

\- Rick…

\- Suplico que no le suceda nada, no puedo vivir sin ella, no puedo - dije pasándome las manos por el pelo intentando calmarme, pero sin conseguirlo.

\- ¿Quieres ir a verla?

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Claro, solo tómatelo con calma, estará un poco cansada la pérdida de sangre.

\- Claro - dije siguiéndole hasta la sala donde tenían a Kate.

Cuando entré y la vi allí, tumbada en la cama, pálida, con mala cara, y los ojos casi cerrados pero abriéndolos con mucho esfuerzo.

\- Hola.

\- Hola - dijo casi susurrando.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Como una porquería – respondió intentando sonreír, pero estaba muy asustada, el miedo estaba claramente en su mirada, asustada, pero con ganas de saber lo sucedido.

\- Esta bien – le dije colocando mi mano sobre su barriga, sobre nuestra niña - nuestra pequeña es una luchadora como su madre – le explique sonriendo y su mirada cambio.

\- Ya sabes lo que es…

\- Si.

\- Que pena, ya no podré divertirme con la ambigüedad.

\- Muy graciosa – le dije acariciándole suavemente la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – me pregunta ya más seria, mirándome.

\- Será mejor que te lo explique el médico – le dije dando paso a su doctor quien empezó a explicarle.

\- Verás Kate… él bebe sigue creciendo demasiado poco a poco. El problema es que vamos a tener que adelantar el parto, porque no puede estar más tiempo dentro, vamos a intentar alargarlo lo máximo posible pero no podremos hacerlo demasiado.

\- Pero estará bien.

\- Esperemos que el tiempo que este ahí dentro lo aproveche, haremos lo imposible para que crezca lo más rápido posible y aguantaremos el tiempo máximo.

\- Aguanten hasta que sea seguro para él.

\- Kate si aguanta tanto puede ser peligroso para ambos.

\- Lo importante es la niña me oyen…

\- Kate… - dije agarrándole la mano.

\- Rick – dijo llamándome la atención el doctor.

\- Bien, Kate tienes que descansar vamos paso a paso ¿vale? Ahora lo importante es que descanses - dije acariciándola para poder relajarla lo máximo posible.

\- Rick… no te vayas – dijo llorando - quédate conmigo, no me dejes sola.

\- No me voy a ningún lado - dije besando su frente - no me separaré de ti, nunca Kate, nunca.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mañana nuevo capítulo para no haceros esperar demasiado. Toca luchar pero son unos luchadores y seguro que salen adelante. Gracias por leer y espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Buenos días, os dejo un nuevo capítulo veremos cómo afrontan el problema juntos. Gracias por seguir ahí sin vosotros esto no tendría sentido.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 21**

POV KATE

Hice que se tumbara a mi lado, quería sentirlo, lo necesitaba cerca, siempre lo necesitaba, pero cuando tenía tanto miedo como en este instante lo precisaba más aún, porque él era el único que podía hacerme sentir segura. Estaba abrazada a él y ya me daba igual estar así, me daba igual que me viera mal, destruida por el dolor porque necesitaba esto para aliviarlo un poco, necesitaba sentirme protegida entre sus brazos.

\- Rick…

\- ¿Si? – dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre la mía que estaba escondida en su pecho escuchando su tranquilo latido.

\- Necesito que me prometas que va a salir adelante. Nunca antes he tenido tanto miedo en mi vida, no desde que mi madre murió. Y aun así, esto es diferente.

\- Es amor de madre cariño. Es normal sentirse así, es el mayor miedo posible. Pero todo va a estar bien – me decía mirándome a los ojos mientras me acariciaba el pelo dándome tranquilidad a pesar de que veía en sus ojos el mismo miedo. Quería creer, necesitaba creer por mi bien y por el del bebe de que todo iba a salir bien.

\- ¿Has avisado a alguien?

\- Sí, he llamado a todos. Querían venir pero les pedí un poco de tiempo, pensé que querrías estar tranquila.

\- Sí, gracias – le dije acomodándome de nuevo en sus brazos - Me conoces tan bien que sabes que es lo que necesito y quiero a cada momento. Ahora no puedo estar rodeada de gente que este atosigándome porque estén preocupados por mí, no puedo aguantar eso en estos momentos.

\- Kate tienes que intentar descansar – me pedía mientras besaba suavemente mi mejilla y recordé la conversación frustrada y me di cuenta de que no quería esperar más, que no quería seguir siendo una idiota, que no quería estar lejos de él ni un solo minuto más.

\- Rick… quiero decirte una cosa, algo que iba a contarte pero que…

\- Kate podemos dejarlo para luego ahora…

\- Necesito hacerlo – le dije alzando la voz todo lo que mi voz me permitió, mirándole casi suplicante y pareció entender la urgencia en mi mirada porque asintió y se colocó para que pudiera apoyarme sobre su pecho, para que pudiera estar más cómoda, para poder hablar y ya no quise esperar más - fui una idiota Rick. No debería haberte alejado.

\- Kate yo…

\- Déjame acabar por favor. Fui una idiota y lo peor es que tuve la oportunidad de arreglarlo cuando te enfrentaste a mí y no lo hice. Tenías razón quería salvarte, pero lo estaba haciendo mal, todo lo estaba haciendo fatal. Perdí mucho con aquello, te perdí a ti Rick y casi me vuelvo loca. Te quiero Rick y no quiero ni puedo esperar más tiempo para decírtelo.

Levante la cabeza para decirle esto último mirándole a los ojos y vi que se quedaba mirándome sin decir nada y empecé a ponerme nerviosa y tanto él como yo lo notamos al escuchar como el aparato que seguía mi ritmo cardiaco empezó a acelerarse.

Sonreí por lo sucedido mientras vi cómo se acercaba a mis labios y me besaba con esa ternura con la que siempre me trataba, esa ternura que me enamoro.

\- Te quiero Kate, y tú no fuiste la única culpable. Yo sabía que pasaba, te conocía y sabía porque lo hacías. Tenía que haberme quedado y haber luchado por nosotros, cualquier lucha por un nosotros valía la pena y no lo hice. Lo siento Kate.

\- No hay nada que perdonar.

\- No, no hay nada. Solo prométeme que no va a volver a pasarnos.

\- ¿Qué no vamos a volver a discutir?

\- No, no me refiero a eso. Pero sí que si pasa, hablaremos de ello sin huir.

\- Eso creo que puedo prometerlo.

\- Bien, con eso me vale. Ahora descansa, ¿sí?

\- Sí, pero no te vayas.

\- No me voy, a donde iba a querer ir – dijo con esa sonrisa suya que me derretía.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado. Cuanto tiempo había estado dormida pero desperté aún más cansada de lo que me había acostado pero no pude evitar sonreír al verlo allí dormido a mi lado.

Le acaricié el pelo, ese suave pelo que tanto me gustaba, adoraba su pelo y desde que me entere del embarazo no podía dejar de pensar en cómo sería nuestro bebe, si tuviera su pelo, sería un gran acierto de la naturaleza. La verdad es que daba igual como fuera, sería lo más bonito del universo. Aún no había nacido y nunca antes había querido a alguien así, a nadie. Ni a mi madre, ni a mi padre, ni a Rick. Eso era un amor completamente diferente, un amor que dolía. Y estando allí, pensando en que algo pudiera sucederle, me mataba.

\- ¡Ey! que gran manera para despertar.

\- ¡Ey! - dije casi sin poder mantener los ojos abiertos.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto mirándome con preocupación haciéndome sentir querida.

\- Solo un poco cansada.

\- Supongo que es normal. Pero estas bien ¿no?

\- Sí, creo que si – le respondí recostándome sobre él de nuevo.

\- Si necesitas algo…

\- No, solo necesito estar así, tranquila, un buen rato.

\- Bien, pero dentro de poco vendrá la visita.

\- Puf.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No me apetece nada, estoy cansada.

\- ¿Muy cansada?

\- Si.

\- Eso… ahora vengo ¿sí? Quédate aquí.

\- ¿A dónde podría ir? - dije mirándole mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Me quede tumbada sintiendo alguna molestia pero mucho mejor que hace apenas unas horas. Empecé a sentir algo de frio, era por haber perdido su calor. Sentía que mis ojos se cerraban más y más y escuché a los lejos como Rick hablaba con alguien.

\- Hola.

\- Hola.

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- Bueno… algo cansada a pesar de acabar de despertarse. ¿Es normal?

\- Sí, es normal. Ahora mismo tiene las defensas bajas y es normal. No es malo que duerma, al revés le vendrá bien.

\- Bien.

\- ¿Y de lo demás? - dijo la otra voz que enseguida reconocí, era Lanie.

\- No lo sé. Supongo que aunque quiera hacerse la fuerte pues… no estará muy bien.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Cómo quieres que este? Yo no sé muy bien que hacer.

\- Tu solo tienes que estar con ella, y descansar tampoco te hará mal. Vete a tomar un café, yo me quedo con ella - escuché como le decía Lanie y vi que ambos entraban por la puerta con una sonrisa para hacerme sentir bien, hacerme sentir que todo esto iba a salir bien aunque no las tenía todas conmigo.

\- Hola chica.

\- Hola Lanie.

\- Anda vete, toca charla de chicas ¿a qué si? - dijo Lanie guiñándome el ojo y aunque no quería alejarme de él sabía que necesitaba desconectar un poco sino se iba a volver loco. Asentí con la cabeza y él se acercó a la cama cogiéndome de la mano.

\- ¿Estas segura? Si quieres…

\- Sí, vete anda - dije sonriéndole, se acercó y me beso de forma natural.

Cuando salió por la puerta, Lanie se acercó corriendo hacia la cama sentándose a mi lado y mirándome como una posesa me interrogo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que ha sido eso. Ya has hablado con él. ¿Todo está bien entre vosotros?

\- Sí, todo está fenomenal.

\- ¡Ays! como me alegro de que por fin dejarais de comportaros como unos idiotas.

\- Gracias Lanie - dije de forma irónica aunque sabía que tenía razón.

\- Dejad de hacer tonterías y ya está. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Físicamente cansada…

\- ¿Y emocionalmente?

\- ¿Cómo quieres que este? Nunca antes he tenido más miedo en mi vida. Tengo tanto miedo por perderla… no puedo ni pensar en ello – le dije con lágrimas saliendo a borbotones de mis ojos.

\- Venga cariño, todos estamos contigo, tienes a unos padres increíbles, luchadores y verás como todo va bien – dijo tocándome la tripa hablando con su futura sobrina.

\- No quiero estar mal, quiero ser fuerte por esta pequeña que crece en mi interior y por Rick, pero no puedo… siento una presión aquí en el pecho y…

\- Es normal Kate. No tienes que guardarte todo eso. Sácalo, te vendrá bien. Ahora estáis juntos apóyate en él y él en ti. Sois una familia y juntos lucharéis para que todo salga bien.

\- Sé que puedo confiar en nosotros pero esto… no depende solo de nosotros.

\- Kate deja de pensar mal. Piensa en positivo y todo irá bien, no dejes de creer.

\- Nunca dejaré de creer… no puedo hacerlo, no quiero hacerlo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno prometí que no quedaría ya mucho para volver a juntarlos pero no dije nada de acabar con el drama ;) esperemos que juntos consigan que todo salga bien. Gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos mañana con otro nuevo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Buenos días, y gracias por leer y por vuestros comentarios me alegro saber que os gusta que ya estén juntos, por fin. Bueno pues seguimos en el hospital veremos a ver qué pasa con el embarazo de Kate y como le va juntos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 22**

POV KATE

Conseguí que Rick se fuera un rato a casa a darse una ducha rápida. Me gustaba tenerlo cerca, es más lo necesitaba pero precisaba de un tiempo a solas para hacer algo en lo que él nunca estaría de acuerdo. Pero tenía que hacerlo porque lo importante en estos momentos era mi pequeña y su bienestar, tenía que nacer, y tenía que nacer bien.

Ansiosa esperaba al médico que pasaba a verme, como cada día. Suplicaba no se retrasara mucho, porque Rick tardaría poco en volver y no quería que se enterara, no todavía.

\- ¿Cómo está la paciente más guapa? - dijo el doctor con una sonrisa porque sabía que me molestaba que me hablara así.

\- Bien, doctor.

\- Parece que todo va bien. Van a hacerte unos análisis para saber el motivo de tus perdidas, pero de momento parece que aguanta y todo va bien.

\- Quiero hablar con usted de una cosa.

\- Le agradecería me tuteara.

\- Gracias, veras... Quiero hablar contigo sobre una cosa.

\- Tú dirás.

\- Quiero… deseo, necesito, que anteponga la vida de mi bebe a la mía.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que si sucede algo, cualquier cosa que ponga en peligro nuestras vidas, prefiero que hagas lo que más convenga para que viva él bebe.

\- Kate yo…

\- Lo pondré por escrito si hace falta. Si pasa algo y él bebe aún no está bien para enfrentarse al mundo exterior no quiero que me provoquen el parto.

\- Kate eso puede matarte.

\- Y si lo hace puede matar al bebe. Por eso, lo pondré por escrito si hace falta. Pero quiero su bienestar por encima del mío.

\- ¿Has hablado de esto con Rick?

\- No, y tú tampoco lo harás. Quiero que quede entre nosotros, entre doctor y paciente.

\- Bien, si estas segura te traeré lo papeles. Pero quiero que lo pienses, puedes cambiar de opinión hasta el último momento. Podemos salvaros a las dos.

\- Si lo consigue perfecto, pero si no primero será su bienestar y no el mío - dije tocándome de forma protectora mi barriga.

\- Vale, ahora vengo, pero piénsalo.

\- ¿Pensar qué? - dijo Rick en ese mismo instante, entrando por la puerta con una sonrisa que me dejo claro que no sabía de qué estábamos hablando, miré al doctor y gracias a Dios estuvo rápido con su respuesta.

\- Sobre cuando quiere que le hagamos la prueba. Dice que ahora no está bien para ella.

\- ¿No? ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada Rick, solo estoy sin ganas.

\- Vengo en un rato con eso.

\- Claro, gracias doctor.

En cuanto el medico se fue, vi cómo Rick me miraba de forma acusatoria, sabía que algo no iba bien, que algo no le estaba contando pero sabía que no podía decírselo, solo quería estar bien todo el tiempo que pasara con él y sabía que eso no ayudaría a volver a empezar como queríamos.

\- Anda ven – le dije estirándolo para que acabara tumbado a mi lado.

\- Kate…

\- Silencio… solo quiero estar así, contigo - dije besándole suavemente porque necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba verlo bien.

\- Sé que algo…

\- Por favor, podemos dejar a un lado todo eso… necesito dejar de pensar en que algo va mal, necesito…

\- Está bien. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

\- Me encantaría estar tirados en la playa, los dos, sin hacer nada, solo dándonos compañía.

\- Bien y algo que pueda hacer en este momento - dijo mirándome triste.

\- Rick de verdad estoy bien… solo frustrada por tener que estar en esta cama, pero no me cuesta porque sé que le viene bien a nuestra pequeña - dije cogiéndole su mano y colocándola sobre mi vientre - por verle la carita vale la pena hacer cualquier cosa - lo vi sonreír y con eso me relaje.

\- Una niña… ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de pensar en ello. Una niña… - dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Preferías un niño?

\- No, me daba igual. Está claro que tengo que estar rodeado de mujeres en mi vida, y para mí no es ningún castigo, me siento bien - dijo con esa sonrisa conquistadora.

\- Yo tampoco pensé en que quería. Primero me asusté y cuando me hice a la idea me daba igual solo sabía que iba a ser la persona más importante en mi vida. Estoy tan feliz de que seas su padre…

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Sí, me alegro de que nos encontráramos aquel día, el camino ha sido duro Rick pero mereció la pena por estar así contigo, por haber creado entre los dos este ser que crece en mi interior. Por eso, sé que será todo increíble cuando esto acabe, porque el camino está siendo largo y duro como nuestra relación y ahora estoy feliz por estar como estamos.

\- Me alegro que pienses así.

\- Tengo esperanzas, eso no quiere decir que no esté muerta de miedo en muchos momentos, pero sé que juntos lo conseguiremos.

\- Juntos - dijo mientras sonreía y luego me beso suavemente la cabeza - ¿Cómo te la imaginas?

\- No lo sé… muy pequeñita - dije con una sonrisa - tengo miedo porque no sé cómo voy a hacerlo, menos mal que te tengo a ti.

\- Eso se aprende con práctica, verás cómo enseguida te apañaras.

\- Va a ser perfecta.

\- Sin duda, con la madre que tiene…

\- Bueno, el padre tampoco está mal - respondí haciéndole reír.

\- ¡Dios mío! Que tontos hemos sido, con lo bien que podíamos haber estado estos meses…

\- Sí, pero aun así, estuviste ahí cuidando de mí, cuidando de los dos, Rick, tú lo hiciste bien. Yo tardé demasiado en reaccionar, porque sabía lo que sentía, sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero siempre pasaba algo.

\- ¿Algo?

\- Como Meredith…

\- ¡Oh! lo siento mucho, me sentía mal y supongo que necesitaba no estar solo… quizás no fue la mejor solución para superar la soledad.

\- No la verdad… aunque me dio un buen empujón para no querer esperar más.

\- Entonces… al final vas a tener que admitir que tomo buenas decisiones.

\- Bueno, porque por una vez sirviera para algo, no significa que cada vez que venga tengas que meterla en casa.

\- Te prometo que no volverá a pasar, no volverá a quedarse en casa, en nuestra casa.

\- No tienes que prometer nada, aunque…

\- Evitaré hacer cosas que te molesten.

\- No quiero que dejes de hacer cosas por mí.

\- Cuando quieres a alguien dejas de hacer cosas que sabes que le molestan, así que no me cuesta nada.

\- Gracias.

\- No tienes que dármelas. Te quiero y eso quiero que lo tengas claro.

\- No sé, creo que necesito alguna prueba más - dije sonriéndole y enseguida se acercó a mí y me beso. Necesitaba tanto este acercamiento, su tacto, sentir sus labios sobre los míos, saber que estaba ahí, era lo único que me relajaba.

Un golpe en la puerta consiguió que nos separáramos y de repente empezó a entrar todo el mundo, Lanie, los chicos, mi padre, Martha y Alexis con un gran ramo de flores que repartieron por la habitación.

\- ¿Tenemos algo que celebrar? - preguntó Martha acercándose para darme un beso mientras Rick se levantaba para abrazar a su hija.

\- Hay mucho que celebrar - dije mirando a Rick y ambos sonreímos.

\- Me alegro por vosotros chicos.

\- Gracias Martha - dije mientras abrazaba a mi padre que se sentó a mi lado en la cama mientras me preguntaba qué tal estaba.

\- Somos demasiados aquí dentro. Será mejor que salgamos algunos - dijo Rick sacando a todos para dejarme a solas con mi padre y yo se lo agradecí con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo estas cariño?

\- Bien - dije sonriéndole, pero me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que había algo detrás de ese "bien" que le acababa de soltar.

\- No me mientas.

\- Papa no lo hago. Estoy bien y Rick tiene mucha culpa de eso.

\- Si, ¿pero?

\- Pero la niña… lo sé. No puedo estar bien hasta que la tenga entre mis brazos, estoy deseando tenerla en mis brazos, besarla y abrazarla. La necesito tanto papa.

\- Lo sé cariño, pero todo saldrá bien. Cuando te vi por primera vez en brazos de tu madre… esa imagen la tengo aquí guardada, es la imagen de mi vida, no recuerdo un momento más feliz de mi vida.

\- He visto esa foto.

\- Sí, está un poco desenfocada porque no podía dejar de llorar - dijo haciéndonos reír a ambos - eras preciosa, bueno, eres preciosa. Una niña increíble, fuerte, bonita, especial para nosotros eras nuestra niña. Sé cómo te sientes cariño.

-Gracias papa por esto. Me has ayudado mucho. De verdad – le dije sonriendo, pero de repente vi que su imagen empezara a nublarse, exactamente igual a la foto que nos sacó a mi recién nacida y a mi madre que me sostenía en brazos. Me estaba mareando e iba a decir algo pero… no podía hablar, no podía moverme, solo escuchaba el sonido de mi corazón cada vez más y más rápido.

\- Kate… Kate… Cariño… - oía a mi padre pero ya no podía enfocarlo y no podía hablarle, no podía hacer nada - Rick…Rick…

\- ¿Qué pasa? Kate… Kate… - podía sentirlo a mi lado, quería decirle que estaba todo bien, que cuidara de nuestra pequeña, que no se preocupara por nada pero no debía hacerlo, y me sentí mal por pensar eso, por verlo, por escucharlo mal a él y sentí como las lágrimas caían por mi mejillas y eso fue lo último que recuerdo antes de perder el conocimiento.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Y aquí seguimos con el drama** **sé que me queréis matar una vez más y más cuando os diga que nos vemos el viernes con un nuevo capítulo, habrá que esperar para ver qué es lo que pasa. Esperemos que todo vaya bien.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Buenos días, espero que la espera no haya sido muy larga. Os dejo ya con el siguiente capítulo, a ver si averiguamos ya que pasa con Kate y con la niña. Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, ya os contaré que la semana que viene por ser Semana Santa será especial, quizás no mucho para vosotros pero no podré subir tanto como me gustaría. Pero ya os iré explicando ahora disfruten del capítulo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 23**

POV RICK

Cuando escuché como Jim me llamaba a gritos, sentí una fuerte presión en mi pecho, pero al entrar en la habitación y verla allí sin responder mientras su pulso aumentaba de forma desproporcionada pensé que mi vida se iba con la de ella. Solo podía gritarle que se quedara tranquila, que estaba con ella, que no me dejara… estaba muerto de miedo de imaginarme estar sin ella, no, no podía hacerlo.

Me coloque a su lado llorando, mientras intentaba que me mirara, que se quedara conmigo pero cuando vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas cerrarse no pude más, me derrumbe en el suelo.

\- Cariño, por favor… mírame Kate… por favor…

\- Por favor Rick, déjanos a nosotros ocuparnos - dijo el doctor que acababa de entrar en la habitación alertado por el controlador cardiaco de Kate. Me quito para poder atenderla pero yo no quería separarme de ella, se lo había prometido. Pasaron unos minutos, unos minutos eternos hasta que el médico se acercó a mí.

\- Rick… tenemos que sacar a la niña ya…

\- Pues hágalo, sálvelas doctor.

\- Kate… Kate no quería.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Traía los papeles para que los firmara. No quería que en caso de que pasara esto que le provocáramos el parto. Quería aguantar el máximo posible.

\- Me da igual. No quiero que haga eso, quiero que las salve.

\- Rick… era su última voluntad.

\- Me da igual ¿vale? - dije gritando - no puedo vivir sin ella, sé que me lo terminara echando en cara si le pasa algo a la niña pero… no podré vivir el resto de mi vida si no hago todo lo posible para salvarlas a las dos.

\- Pero tengo que hacerlo… es lo que ella quería.

\- No llego a firmar los papeles.

\- Pero le di mi palabra. Eran sus deseos y…

\- ¿Y qué? Me da igual, es mi hija, es mi mujer, yo decido. Y las necesito a las dos.

\- Ninguna de las opciones garantizan eso.

\- Pero el parto garantiza la vida de Kate y da opciones a nuestra pequeña. Sé que sobrevivirá en la incubadora, es como su madre, sé que luchara y saldrá adelante. Pero necesito a Kate en mi vida… no pudo vivir sin ella - dije casi a media voz y sentí los brazos de mis hija sobre los míos.

\- Señor Beckett, usted es su padre, creo que su opinión también cuenta - dijo el doctor a sabiendas de que yo tenía razón, pero entendía que su paciente era Kate y ella le había pedido lo contrario.

Jim miraba a su hija pensando en que era lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que pensar era la vida de su hija, era de ella de la que estabas hablando. Prefería que me odiara el resto de mi vida a perderla, no podría vivir sin ella, no podría hacerlo.

\- Estoy con Rick… sálvela - dijo Jim por fin y sentí como soltaba todo el aire que había retenido esperando lo que tuviera que hacer.

\- Bien, lo haré, pero si pasa algo…

\- Nosotros seremos los responsables. Sálvelas doctor.

\- Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para traerles a ambas sanas y salvas.

\- Gracias.

\- El parto será largo así que será mejor que vayáis a la cafetería o la sala de espera. Será una tarde larga y dura.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me abrazaba a Jim, porque sabía que ahora mismo era la persona que mejor me entendía, la persona que estaba pasando por algo parecido. Si pudiera, daría mi vida por la de ambas, haría lo que fuera porque pudieran estar las dos bien, hasta mi propia vida.

\- Ojala pudiera hacer algo… daría mi vida porque ambas estuvieran bien - dije dejándome caer sobre el sillón cerca de la cama de Kate a la que habían conseguido estabilizar por un tiempo.

\- Papa no digas eso. ¿Has pensado en el daño que harías a lo que te queremos?

\- Cariño lo haría igual por ti.

\- No es por eso. No tengo celos de lo que sientes por Kate o por mi hermana. Es por como lo dices. Yo, la abuela, Kate, mi hermana todos te necesitamos así que no digas esas tonterías.

\- Lo siento, solo… sería más fácil para mi. Siento ser un egoísta y tan débil.

\- Hijo no lo eres - dijo Jim sentándose a mi lado - todos estamos preocupados en estos momentos, Alexis, tu padre no quiere dejarte ni a ti ni a nadie solo, lo que dice es fruto del miedo y la preocupación que todos sentimos en este momento. Rick todo va a salir bien, conozco a mi hija y saldrá de esta y esa niña ya ha demostrado que es muy fuerte y seguirá demostrándolo.

\- Eso espero… eso espero - dije echándome hacia adelante buscando su mano, su contacto que tanto necesitaba.

\- Tenemos que llevárnosla para prepararla Rick.

\- Bien, dejémoslos solos cinco minutos - dijo Jim levantándose y quedándome a solas con Kate.

\- Te quiero tanto Kate… me arrepiento tanto de haber perdido estos meses, de no habértelo dicho más. Ahora no sé si tengo tiempo y tengo tanto miedo… solo espero que llegues a entenderme cuando despiertes… solo espero que entiendas que no puedo vivir sin ti, que he hecho lo mejor para todos… o eso espero. Sé fuerte cariño, sé fuerte. Yo estaré aquí esperando por la dos, no me rendiré nunca… nunca….

Me levanté y deposité un suave beso sobre su cabeza. Parecía que estaba bien, que solo dormía que no nos estaba pasando esto. No podía pensar en que algo pudiera salir mal. En estos momentos tenía que ser valiente por las dos. Tenía que luchar por ellas, tenía que estar fuerte para cuando salieran para cuando pudiera volver a verlas, tenía que ser así.

\- Rick ¿estás listo? - preguntó el médico y asentí tragando saliva.

Vi como se la llevaba e intenté de verdad aguantar, pero al verla desaparecer, que quizá podía no volver a verla, hizo que me derrumbara por completo. Sentí como mi cuerpo se quedaba sin fuerzas y acabe en el suelo completamente roto. Todo el esfuerzo, todas las ganas por estar fuerte se habían venido abajo solo de pensar…

\- Rick cariño… levántate hijo. Kate es fuerte… tú también tienes que serlo.

\- Pero no puedo… no puedo serlo… la necesito para ser fuerte… sin ella no lo soy… no puedo serlo.

\- Cariño levanta ahora mismo. Tu mujer está luchando por ella y por tu hija. Tú tienes que hacer lo mismo. No puedes quedarte ahí tirado, tienes que estar apoyándolas, tienes que ser fuerte como ellas son. Levántate ahora mismo - dijo mi madre de forma autoritaria nunca antes la había visto así, pero tenía razón. Hundiéndome ahora no solucionaba nada.

Me levanté con la intención de ser el hombre que ella se merecía aunque no pudiera verme, necesitaba mandarle mi fuerza, necesitaba que supiera que estaría aquí siempre para ella, siempre.

Estuvimos durante mucho tiempo, no sé cuánto pero se me hizo eterno. La espera era lo peor del mundo en situaciones como está. Necesitaba poder ayudar, necesitaba verla, necesitaba tener a mi hija entre mis brazos, necesitaba tantas cosas en estos momentos que no sé cómo no me estaba volviendo loco.

De repente empezó a salir un montón de gente del quirófano y todos corrían de un lado a otro sin decirme nada. Empecé a ponerme nervioso, necesitaba saber y nadie se paraba para decirnos nada, era como si no existiéramos y la vida que estaba en peligro era la de mi mujer y mi hija, yo no podía seguir así.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - dije ya enfadado.

\- Ahora mismo no podemos decir nada.

\- Pero…

\- Rick, tienen que hacer su trabajo - dijo Lanie intentando calmarme, pero consiguió lo contrario.

\- Pero pueden decirme algo al menos… necesito saber. Es mi mujer y mi hija la que están ahí dentro necesito saber… no puedo seguir así. No puedo.

-Lo sé, es difícil. Pero no pueden perder el tiempo en hablar si quieren ayudar a Kate… ¿prefieres que hablen contigo a que ayuden a Kate?

\- Lanie… claro que quiero que la ayuden.

\- Pues eso hacen. Cuando puedan hablar contigo lo harán. Tranquilo ¿vale?

\- Es fácil decirlo - dije separándome un poco del grupo, en este momento no me sentía comprendido, sentía como si no tuviera derecho a tener miedo, a quejarme de nada, parece que no tenía derecho a preocuparme de perder…

\- Rick - escuché que me llamaban y cuando me giré allí estaba el médico. Salí casi corriendo para preguntarle qué había pasado pero las palabras no me salían. Solo podía mirarle y con mi mirada rogarle que me diera buenas noticias.

\- Rick…tuvimos problemas allí dentro… yo…

\- Déjese de rodeos… por favor dime que están bien - dije casi suplicando y sin poder evitar que las lágrimas cayeran con fuerza por mi cara.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Y una vez más me querréis matar. Prometo que no lo hago queriendo, cuando escribo no sé cuándo va a tocar el capítulo pero de nuevo os toca esperar. Y sé que es demasiado tiempo todo el fin de semana, por eso y como la semana que viene no podré subir los cuatro diarios y para que no me matéis por dejarlo así, intentaré subir mañana otro capítulo. Lo intentaré no puedo prometer nada pero por si acaso meteros que quizás haya una nueva actualización.**

 **Gracias por estar ahí.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Buenas y lluviosas tardes, como lo prometido es deuda aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo para que no me matéis por el de ayer. Recordad que la semana que viene solo podré subir tres capítulos pero ya os avisaré. Gracias a todos por estar ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo24**

POV RICK

Estaba mirándole fijamente, no sabía si quería o no saber. Tenía tanto miedo que no sabía cómo me mantenía en pie.

\- Hemos tenido problemas Rick, pero ahora mismo ambas están estables.

\- Entonces… ¿Están bien?

\- Lo están. Al principio la niña no respondía. Creía que no iba a salir pero… conseguimos recuperarla y ahora esta en la sala de incubadoras. A Kate la vamos a llevar en cuanto la preparen a una habitación, allí podréis estar con ella aunque tardará un poquito en despertar.

-Están bien - dije con una sonrisa más para mi mismo que para nadie. No podía creérmelo ambas estaban bien, todo estaba bien.

\- ¿Cuándo podremos ver a la pequeña? - dijo Alexis con una sonrisa y yo la atraje hacia mí con un fuerte abrazo.

\- Tendréis que esperar…

\- No puedo…

\- Está bien, podrás verla solo tú un ratito. Los demás tendréis que esperar. Pero antes será mejor que vayáis con Kate.

\- ¿Cuándo despertará?

\- Tardará unas horas, por lo menos un par.

\- Gracias doctor.

\- He hecho mi trabajo.

\- No, ha hecho mucho más - dije con una sonrisa feliz de que ambas estuvieran bien. Nos abrazamos todos felices por la gran noticia. Todo estaba bien, parecía que la cosa estaba mucho mejor de lo que había pensado.

Pasados unos minutos llegaron los médicos con Kate. Estaba muy blanca pero aun así estaba guapa. Les dejamos hacer y cuando nos dejaron a solas me acerque a la cama y tras cogerle la mano le bese suavemente la frente. Se le veía muy cansada, sin duda había tenido que ser muy duro todo. Pero había salido bien y con eso de momento me bastaba.

\- Ha sido toda una campeona.

\- Si lo ha sido - contesté a mi madre mientras no dejaba de acariciar a Kate, no podía dejar de tocarla, no quería volver a alejarme de ella.

\- Has tomado una buena decisión - dijo Jim dándome una palmadita en el hombro y se lo agradecí con una sonrisa. Estaba tan asustado ante la decisión tomada, por haber contradicho a la decisión de Kate, pero tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba que ella estuviera conmigo aunque sabía que si le llega a pasar algo a nuestra pequeña no me lo hubiera perdonado en la vida, pero con lo que no hubiera podido vivir era con saber que no la iba a volver a ver en la vida, que la iba a perder. Con eso nunca hubiera podido vivir.

Ahora tenerla aquí de nuevo, conmigo y sabiendo que nuestra pequeña seguía luchando me hizo sentir algo más tranquilo aunque no podía estarlo del todo hasta que ella despertara y hasta que podamos tener a nuestro bebe con nosotros, hasta que podamos empezar a vivir como una familia normal.

\- Rick… - dijo el médico apareciendo por la puerta.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Quieres conocer a tu hija?

\- Claro… - dije con cara de tonto mientras seguía al doctor rápidamente para conocer a mi niña.

Estaba nervioso, no pude evitar recordar el primer momento en ver a Alexis, la primera vez que la tuve en brazos y sabía que sería un poco distinto pero que sentiría lo mismo el amor que siente un padre por un hijo.

\- Mary, este es el señor Castle. ¿Puedes prepararle para que vea a su hija?

\- Claro doctor - dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa mientras me dirigía hacia una habitación donde me hizo ponerme un mono, una mascarilla y un gorro y me insto a lavarme las manos con un jabón que tenía allí.

\- ¿Está listo?

\- Si.

\- ¿Nervioso?

\- Si.

\- ¿Es su primera vez?

\- No, ya tengo una hija pero nunca…

\- Tranquilo, gracias a los avances médicos la esperanza de vida de estos niños ha mejorado notablemente. Verá como todo sale bien.

\- Eso espero-dije sonriendo mientras pasábamos por la gigante ventana donde estaban todos los niños recién nacidos.

\- Miré, esa de allí, de la derecha, es la suya. Pero entremos para que pueda verla mejor.

Yo trague saliva y la seguí hacia el interior. Estaba muy emocionado por lo que significaba el poder conocerla.

Cuando entré en el interior y vi un montón de cunas e incubadoras llenas de niños no pude evitar ponerme nervioso pero nada comparado a cuando la enfermera me miro y me acompaño a una urna de cristal trasparente donde apenas se veía a mi pequeña hija.

\- Esta es su hija.

Cuando la mire y la vi tan chiquitina, sentí como el corazón se me aceleraba a mil por hora. Eran tan diminuta, mucho más de lo que fue Alexis cuando nació y tampoco fue muy grande. Pero a pesar de eso era muy guapa, mi pequeña era preciosa a pesar de tener unos cables que cubrían mucha parte de su pequeño cuerpo.

\- Si quiere puede tocarla.

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Si claro - dijo separándome un poco para poder meter la mano por un pequeño agujero por donde toco a la niña – ¿Ve? así.

\- Gracias - dije tragando saliva mientras metía la mano del mismo modo que había hecho la auxiliar. Tenía tanto miedo de tocarla, era como si fuera a romperse de lo chiquitina que era, pero al sentir el roce de su piel en mis dedos, al sentir como se movía, como estaba viva, me emocione de tal modo que rompí a llorar.

\- Le dejo unos minutos a solas con ella. Pero solo unos minutos. Ahora volveré.

\- Si claro. Gracias - dije sonriendo, pero sin quitar la vista a mi pequeña, que parecía reconocer mi voz y mi tacto.

Tenía unas ganas terribles de protegerla. Antes cuando estaba en el vientre de su madre podía hacer poco para ayudarla, pero ahora… ahora podía hacer menos. No podía hacer nada para que su seguridad y su salud mejoraran, no podía hacer nada para mantenerla a salvo aunque en el mundo en que vivimos es muy difícil mantener a alguien a salvo. Era algo que había aprendido ya con Alexis pero era distinto. Ahora solo ella podía luchar por su vida, yo no le servía de nada, solo esperaba que tuviera los genes de su madre.

Pasé unos minutos con ella sin dejar de mirarla, se me caía la baba de verla allí por fin y poder tocarla. Tenía miedo de perderla y mucho más ahora, después de verla, pero estaba feliz porque ahora que la había visto y tocado, sabía que todo saldría bien, tenía que salir bien.

\- Señor Castle, tenemos que salir ya.

\- Sí, claro – respondí echándole una última mirada a mi hija.

Cuando salimos de la sala, me encontraba mucho más feliz y tranquilo que cuando entre. Estaba radiante de felicidad. Deseaba que Kate pudiera verla, seguro que se le caería la baba y sabía que una vez que la viera, su vida cambiaría por completo.

Me despedí de una enfermera y me dirigí hacia la ventana para verla de nuevo y allí me encontré con mi otra pequeña, aunque ya hubiera crecido, para mí siempre lo sería.

\- Hola cariño.

\- Hola. ¿Ya la has visto?

\- Sí, es muy pequeña - dije abrazándola con fuerza – mira - dije señalando hacia donde estaba su hermanita - ¿Ves aquella última?

\- Si.

\- Pues esa es tu hermanita.

\- ¿Cómo la has visto?

\- Es muy pequeña. La he podido tocar y me he sentido… no sé… es algo que no sé puede definir. Recuerdo el primer día que te cogí en mis manos y fue un sentimiento parecido. Me sentía nervioso porque no sabía cómo hacerlo. No sabía cómo iba a conseguir ser alguien que pudiera sacarte adelante, como iba a ser un bastón para algo tan pequeño. Ahora quizás esté más preparado pero…

\- Es distinto - dijo sonriéndome.

\- Sí, estoy igual de emocionado y de asustado. Creo que nunca me voy a sentir preparado.

\- Pues lo estás y mucho, te lo prometo. Además esta vez tienes a Kate. Ella también va a ser una gran madre.

\- Si, lo será. Tengo unas ganas de ver su cara cuando conozca a nuestra niña - dije con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Será muy feliz, vais a ser todos muy felices.

\- Si, vamos a serlo todos cariño - dije abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas.

\- Rick - dijo una voz a mi espalda y cuando me giré me encontré con Jim - Kate ha despertado -dijo y yo no necesité escuchar nada más. Besé en la cabeza a mi Alexis y salí disparado en busca de la mujer de mi vida.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo y como siempre los comentarios son bienvenidos.**

 **Nos vemos el lunes hasta entonces disfrutad…**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, espero que os esté gustando. Gracias a todos por leer y por comentar y por supuesto gracias a mi compañera por su trabajo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 25**

POV RICK

Llegue en unos segundos a verla, por un momento, solo por un momento pensé que podía perderla y eso me lleno de un miedo indescriptible. Tenía que tocarla, que hablar con ella, necesitaba sentirla para saber que todo iba a ir bien. Además teníamos que hablar. El que hubiera hablado a escondidas con el médico para que el parto se alargara lo máximo posible poniendo su vida en peligro no me había gustado igual que a ella no le iba a gustar que le dijera que había pasado por encima de sus deseos y que gracias a el karma imagino, estaban ambas bien, eso era lo único bueno de todo esto.

Llegue casi corriendo hasta la puerta donde estaba Kate y allí estaban todos fuera con sonrisas en la cara.

\- ¿La habéis visto?

\- Si. Pregunta por ti – dijo Lanie con una sonrisa y yo me dispuse para entrar.

\- Rick… - dijo mi madre y cuando la mire me quiso advertir de lo que iba a encontrarme - aún no lo sabe. Pensamos que era mejor que tu…

\- Está bien, gracias madre - dije haciendo acopio de valor para abrir la puerta y hablar con mi mujer para explicarle todo lo que había pasado.

Entré y vi a Kate tumbada en la cama pero con los ojos abiertos mirando a la nada, no pude evitar sonreír. Me acerque despacio y eso hizo que su mirada se centrara en mi por primera vez desde que… desde que casi la pierdo.

\- ¡Ey!

\- Hola amor - contesté con una sonrisa mientras me sentaba en la cama cerca de ella. Me agache lo justo para dejar un suave beso sobre sus labios.

\- ¿Qué…que ha pasado?

\- Te pusiste fatal. No sabía que pasaba y tenía tanto miedo - dije tragando saliva y me agarró la mano dándome apoyo - tuvieron… tuvieron que… - no tuve que decir nada más. Vi como Kate se destapaba mirando su estómago donde ya no se encontraba nuestra pequeña. Me miró descompuesta con mucho miedo, con terror.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido…? ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Kate…

\- Yo no quería… yo quería que la salvaran, yo…

\- Kate para. Ya sé lo que querías. Pero quien estaba aquí era yo. Yo era el que tenía que decidir y no me arrepiento de lo que hice.

\- Pero…

\- Nuestra niña está bien Kate.

\- ¿Lo está?

\- Si.

\- ¿La has visto?

\- Acabo de verla. Es muy pequeña pero está bien Kate. Es fuerte, tiene tus genes.

\- Entonces…

\- Todo ha salido bien.

\- Quiero verla.

\- Es pronto. Primero tienes que descansar Kate.

\- Pero puedo verla…

\- Claro, en cuanto los médicos lo encuentren oportuno. Pero antes… quiero, necesito saber por qué.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Sí, porque decidiste eso. Por que querías alejarte de mí.

\- No quería alejarme de ti Rick. Nunca haría eso - dijo acariciándome la mano pero sin mirarme a los ojos, aunque casi prefería que así fuera - tenía miedo de dejaros aquí solos, pero sabía que si me pasaba algo estará bien cuidada porque siempre te tendría a ti. Solo buscaba lo mejor para ella.

\- Para ella, no era lo mejor perder a su madre, tú más que nadie tienes que saber eso.

\- Rick… necesitaba que viviera, necesitaba dejar algo en este mundo de lo que me sintiera orgullosa.

\- Has hecho más por este mundo de lo que tú piensas Kate. Gracias a ti y a gente como tú tenemos una ciudad más segura. Tienes que sentirte orgullosa de todo lo que has hecho. No necesitas tener una hija para ello, eres una mujer increíble que has dado al mundo seguridad y a mí… Kate me lo has dado todo…no sé qué haría sin ti, así que no vuelvas a pensar que irte y dejarnos solos es lo mejor porque no lo es ni de lejos.

\- Gracias – dijo sin mirarme, aunque luego si lo hizo y se disculpó - lo siento.

-No hace falta que digas más, solo quería que supieras que no me gusto que pensaras así y que me dejaras fuera otra vez.

\- Compréndelo, sabía que no me hubieras apoyado.

\- Porque os necesito a las dos, Kate - dije tocándole suavemente la mejilla para que me mirase a los ojos - te quiero y necesito que estés conmigo. Juntos somos mejores y vamos a sacar a esta familia adelante, te lo prometo - dije con una sonrisa que ella me correspondió.

\- ¿Cómo es? - dijo mirándome con un brillo especial en los ojos, el de una madre cuando habla de su hija, o al menos así tendría que ser.

\- Es pequeñita, mucho, es preciosa Kate. He podido tocarla y… ha sido increíble, me ha dado más fuerzas ella a mí, que yo a ella. Es especial, lo he notado solo con verla.

\- Me muero de ganas de conocerla.

\- Verás cómo pronto podremos llevárnosla a casa - dije sentándome y atrayéndola hacia mi dejando su cabeza sobre mi pecho - Tenemos que ir pensando en un nombre.

\- ¡Oh! Es cierto.

\- ¿No tenías nada pensado?

\- La verdad es que no.

\- ¿Te gustaría ponerle el nombre de tu madre? ¿Johanna?

\- ¡Ay Rick! - dijo sorprendida por mi elección - la verdad es que no lo había pensado.

\- Pues yo sí, pensé que te gustaría.

\- No, no quiero. Prefiero un nombre que tenga que ver con nosotros. Con nuestra relación.

\- ¿Cómo cuál?

\- Como Allison.

\- ¿Allison?

\- Sí, nuestro primer caso. Así nos conocimos.

\- No se…

\- ¿No te gusta? - dijo mirándome a los ojos y yo no pude evitar sonreírle.

-No pensaba que fueras…

\- ¿Cómo? Romántica, sentimental…

\- Si algo así - dije riéndome mientras recibía un pequeño golpe en el costado por parte de ella.

\- No te rías. ¿Entonces te gusta o no? si quieres puedes dar tu ideas.

\- No, me encanta. Me encantara contarle la historia que hay detrás de su nombre, de cómo conocí a su madre y me sorprendió tanto que ya no pude dejarla marchar.

\- ¿Has visto? fuiste tú quien se enamoró antes.

\- No he dicho eso.

\- Pero... – dijo enfurruñada consiguiendo con ello sacarme una sonrisa.

\- Me encanta cuando te enfadas. No tengo miedo a admitir que me volviste loco desde el primer día. No me cuesta admitir que cuando empecé a conocerte me di cuenta que había más que atracción, mucho más que una simple sorpresa. No me da miedo a admitir que me enamoré y caí en tus redes - dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos y vi cómo se empañaban por la emoción de mis palabras.

\- Yo también te quiero Rick - dijo llena de emoción.

\- Siento interrumpir - dijo el doctor entrando por la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara y haciéndome reír de nuevo al ver como Kate se sonrojaba por haber sido sorprendidos.

\- Por hoy te lo permito pero que sea la última vez - dije en tono de broma haciendo reír a nuestro doctor.

\- Bien, ¿Cómo te encuentras Kate?

\- Cansada; pero bien.

\- De acuerdo. Te haremos unas últimas pruebas pero creo que no habrá problemas.

\- ¿Cuándo podré ver a mi pequeña?

\- Bueno, si te sientes bien por mí… podrás verla mañana. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Me gustaría verla ahora, pero si no se puede.

\- Preferiría que no. Prefiero que descanses todo el tiempo posible. Quiero que cojas fuerzas Kate por lo que has pasado no ha sido fácil y necesitas recuperarte.

\- ¿Y nuestra pequeña…?

\- Está bien. Tuvimos problemas en el parto pero fue muy fuerte y salió de esa. Tengo que ser sincero con vosotros. Aún no está fuera de peligro. Está bien, y tengo buenas sensaciones pero eso no significa que puedan surgir algunos problemas. Es muy pequeña aún y tiene que pasar mucho tiempo aquí en el hospital antes de poder empezar una vida normal.

\- Esperaremos lo que haga falta - dije besando la cabeza de Kate con delicadeza - estoy seguro de que saldremos de esta.

\- Tengo muchas esperanzas, de verdad, ya ha demostrado en varias ocasiones las ganas de vivir que tiene y lo fuerte que es. Yo haré todo lo posible para que así sea. Cuando te recuperes y te demos el alta tendréis que iros a casa.

\- No, no puedo alejarme de ella - dijo Kate casi con pánico en la cara.

\- Tienes que hacerlo. No puedes pasarte aquí un mes o dos. No sabemos cuánto necesitara la niña. Podrás estar aquí todo el tiempo que quieras pero como mínimo tienes que ir a dormir a casa. Y los próximos días Kate no puedes estar de pie mucho tiempo, necesitarás reposo.

\- Puedo hacerlo aquí.

\- Kate, si queremos ayudar a la niña tendremos que hacer lo que los médicos nos digan. No puedes estar aquí metida las 24 horas del día durante dos meses. Si enfermas no la podremos ayudar. Vendremos y pasaremos aquí todas las horas que quieras pero…

\- Pero solo la podréis ver tres veces al día durante una hora. Así que es un poco tonto estar ahí sentados en una sala de espera - dijo el médico intentándome ayudar pero sabía que a Kate se le haría difícil entender porque no podía estar con su hija, temía incluso que se rompiera una pierna para que no pudieran echarla.

\- Pero…

\- Bueno es pronto para pensar en ello. De momento te voy a hacer esas pruebas y luego a descansar.

\- Así lo haremos, yo me ocuparé de ello - dije al doctor antes de que se fuera - Anda ven, todo va a salir bien, ya veremos cómo lo hacemos pero seguro que pasa el tiempo rápido y antes de que te des cuentas la tendremos en casa, con nosotros.

\- Eso espero - dijo con la mirada perdida y la atraje hacia mí para poder tranquilizarla aunque sabía que este tiempo de espera iba a ser muy duro.

 **CONTINAURÁ…**

 **Como ya sabéis esta semana va a ser más corta, habrá capítulo mañana y pasado pero ya no podré volver a subir hasta el martes que viene por motivos de descanso. Gracias a todos y a tener paciencia que ya queda muy poquito para acabar la historia.**

 **Nos vemos mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, con otro momento bonito y entrañable. Espero que os guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 26**

POV RICK

Conseguimos que descansara durante unas horas pero cuando se despertó no dejaba de darme la lata con ir a conocer a su hija y ya no podía decirle que esperara un poco más porque estaba empezando a inquietarse y eso no era bueno para ella pero mucho menos para los que estábamos a alrededor.

\- Kate tranquilízate. El doctor ha dicho que ahora viene una enfermera para llevarte.

\- Ya, pero de eso hace mucho tiempo.

\- Kate han pasado cinco minutos.

\- No.

\- Si.

\- Vale, quizás esté un poco nerviosa.

\- ¿Un poco nerviosa? - dije riéndome de verla casi temblando.

\- No todos los días…

\- Se conoce a tu hijo, lo entiendo. Pero va a ir todo bien. Vas a enamorarte de ella en cuanto lo veas y ella de ti lo sé.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

\- Porque es fácil enamorarse de ambas - dije sonriéndole para intentar calmarla y ella me devolvía la sonrisa, esa sonrisa que hacía que mi corazón se pusiera a bailar.

\- Estoy tan nerviosa que no sé cómo puedo estar parada más de dos segundos. Es como si necesitara tocarla para saber…

\- Para saber que está bien - dije acabando por ella y la vi asentir - Kate te entiendo. Pero todo va a ir bien te lo prometo.

\- Ahora mismo…

\- Sé que mi promesa no te vale para nada - dije sonriéndole - anda voy a ver si viene ya la enfermera - dije riéndome mientras salía hacia fuera para quitarme la locura de Kate de encima.

Apenas salí por la puerta apareció la enfermera con una silla de ruedas y se paró al verme en la puerta.

\- ¿Eso es para ella? - dije señalando la silla.

\- Sí, el doctor no quiere que pase mucho tiempo de pie.

\- Vale, pero se encargara usted de dársela. Va a enfadarse cuando le diga que la use - dije con una sonrisa entrando detrás de ella.

\- Hola Kate. Vengo para llevarte a ver a tu hija.

\- ¿Y eso? - dijo señalando la silla.

\- Para llevarte.

\- No, va a ser que no – dijo mientras se sentaba decidida en la cama.

\- Kate no debes caminar. Son órdenes del médico.

\- No, por favor, puedo andar, tampoco es para tanto.

\- Si quieres, voy a por el doctor. Pero creo que me dejo muy claro que con ella o tendrías que esperar unos días más.

\- Pero… - vi como dudaba y sonreí al ver su cara, sin duda la enfermera había ganado esa partida - está bien – respondió sentándose en la silla con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Mejor la llevo yo - dije colocándome detrás de ella para poder empujar la silla.

\- Estas disfrutando con esto ¿verdad? - pregunto molesta y no puedo evitar reírme - serás… esta te la guardo.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y que me vas a hacer? Si quieres pienso en unas cuantas cosas que puedes hacerme - digo en tono de broma y vi como se mordía el labio para evitar que viera la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su cara.

Cuando llegamos a la cristalera donde se podía ver la sala de las incubadoras, Kate ya no podía más con los nervios. Se retorcía las manos sobre sus piernas, se mordía el labio y no dejaba de mover las piernas. Me gustaba verla así, no es que me gustara verla nerviosa pero si por algo tan bonito como era conocer a nuestra pequeña.

\- Ahora te voy a llevar a una sala donde podrás cambiarte y te llevaré a ver a tu hija - dijo la enfermera.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Si - dice con los ojos vidriosos de la emoción.

\- Disfruta de este momento, te espero fuera - dije besándola suavemente y con una sonrisa la deje pasar.

No podía estar más emocionado. No tanto como cuando yo la conocí, pero sabía lo importante que era para ella. Estaba deseando verla de cerca, pero como de momento no era posible pasar los dos, me conformaba con verlas a ambas desde la ventana.

No tuve que esperar mucho para ver como Kate entraba ayudada por la enfermera al interior de la sala. Andaba con dificultad pero con una sonrisa en la cara pasando entre las incubadoras llenas de niños. De repente se paró delante de la nuestra pequeña y sentí una emoción tremenda, tanto es así que no pude evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas al verlas juntas por primera vez.

POV KATE

Entré con paso complicado entre todos esos pequeños buscando a la mía. Estaba tan nerviosa y emocionada por verla por primera vez que me temblaba todo el cuerpo y si no es por la enfermera que iba a ayudándome a cada paso que daba quizás no hubiera podido llegar hasta donde estaba ella.

\- Es está de aquí, esta es su hija - dijo la enfermera parando de golpe. No podía verla todavía porque el cuerpo de la enfermera me tapaba, pero cuando la enfermera se aseguró que estaba bien que podía soltarme, se quitó y la vi, sentí una explosión de sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido.

Estaba viendo su carita por primera vez. Y era algo que no puedo explicar con palabras. Era preciosa, pero Castle tenía razón, era tan pequeña que me daba miedo hasta de que pudiera romperse.

No podía dejar de sonreír a la vez que lloraba sin poder evitarlo. Era un sentimiento increíble era como si me doliera el corazón de tanta felicidad. Nunca antes había visto algo tan bonito, nunca antes nadie me había hecho sentir así.

\- ¿Quiere tocarla?

\- Yo… ¿puedo?

\- Claro. Hoy no la cogerás pero en poco tiempo podrás cogerla, es más, será bueno para ella sentir la piel de su madre - dijo la enfermera mientras manipulaba la incubadora para que pudiera meter la mano. Tenía miedo de tocarla y de que pudiera hacerle daño y la enfermera debió de darse cuenta – tranquila, es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece.

Yo trague saliva y con cuidado metí mi mano sin llegar a tocarla, aun me sentía extraña de poder hacerlo y entonces mi pequeña se movió hacia mi mano y nuestras pieles se tocaron, sentí una electricidad que me recorría todo el cuerpo y llore de la gran alegría que sentía, porque hasta este momento, no me di cuenta de lo importante de este momento.

La acaricie y por primera ver sentir esa pielecita enrojecida bajos mis dedos me puso la piel de gallina. Sonara presuntuoso, pero hubiera jurado que me reconoció. Y se lo dije.

\- ¡Ey! Chiquitina, soy yo, la que te hablaba cuando me dabas pataditas, vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntas, así que empieza a acostumbrarte a mi voz, porque a partir de ahora vas a oírme mucho. Tienes que ponerte bien rápido, porque no sé si podre estar lejos de ti, así que deja de remolonear y crece rápido. Tu padre no me dijo que fueras tan bonita, te pareces a él, aunque esos ojitos, creo reconocerlos… ¿Sabes? Entre las dos vamos a volver loco a ese de ahí afuera, vas a tener que ayudarme, porque sola es muy aburrido.

\- Tenemos que salir ya. Tienes que descansar.

\- ¿No puedo quedarme un poco más?

\- No es recomendable. Esta tarde si quieres podrás venir otra vez. ¿Te parece?

\- Vale - dije resignada a dejarla porque después de verla, de tocarla, sabía que no iba a querer separarme más de ella en mi vida, iba a ser un infierno todo esto tiempo, quería llevármela a casa, quería estar a cada momento con ella, quería que estuviera bien, quería que dejara de sufrir que pudiera vivir feliz y sana, eso es lo que quería.

Al salir la enfermera me ayudo a cambiarme y ya cansada casi sin poder aguantar más me deje caer sobre la silla exhausta a pesar del poco esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer, pero estaba feliz, muy feliz.

Cuando salí hacia el exterior me encontré con Rick que me miraba con los ojos vidriosos sin duda de haber estado llorando. Estaba sonriendo y yo también ambos éramos felices de poder disfrutar de nuestra hija.

-Déjela ya me encargo yo-dice Rick despidiendo a la enfermera y acercándose hacia mí. Ambos no podemos dejar de sonreír.

-Es increíble-digo de repente sin poder evitar de nuevo emocionarme por lo que acaba de pasar y Rick se agacha quedando cara a cara y con la ternura que siempre me dedica me las limpia.

-te he visto. Por el cristal-dice señalando un enorme cristal a poca distancia.

-Ha sido increíble. He tocado sus deditos, y se los he contado y su carita y todo…es perfecta.

-Claro se parece a su madre.

-¿Se parece?

-Claro-dice sonriendo.

-No soy buena para sacar parecidos.

-Pues créeme se parece a ti, ¿no ves lo guapa que es?

-Sí, es muy guapa. Quiero llevármela a casa ya. No quiero separarme de ella.

-Lo sé. Eres madre Kate es normal que te sientas así.

-Entonces porque no pudo estar con ella.

-Dale un poco de tiempo, después no te separaras de ella. Ahora vamos a la habitación tienes que descansar.

-Ok-dije dejando llevar pero con la sensación de que algo se me rompía en el interior al separarme de ella, cada paso era una puñalada en el corazón. Sin duda estaba completamente enamorada de esa pequeña, sin duda mi hija ya me había robado el corazón.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer hasta aquí y espero vuestros comentarios. Recordad que mañana será el último capítulo de la semana y hasta el martes no podré volver a publicar, espero dejaros con un buen sabor de boca.**

 **Gracias y que paséis un buen día.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Buenos días, os dejo con el último capítulo de la semana y espero dejaros con un buen sabor de boca para poder pasar estas fiestas. Gracias a todos por estar ahí, por seguir desde el principio esta locura.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 27**

POV RICK

Pasaron unos días desde que nació nuestra pequeña y el médico nos dijo que podríamos entrar los dos y por fin, tenerla un ratito en nuestros brazos. Estábamos muy emocionados por dar ese paso, paso que nos acercaba cada vez más a ella.

Luego estaba la otra noticia que a Kate no le había gustado tanto pero que era una buena a pesar de todo. Ese día le darían el alta.

Sabía que eso la venía molestando desde que el doctor la aviso que tendría que irse a casa. El estar a solo unos metros de la pequeña, la tranquilizaba algo, pero ahora que tendría que irse, eso la atormentaba.

\- Ya he recogido todo - dije metiendo la última prenda de ropa que había acumulado los días que llevábamos allí. La miré y vi que estaba llorando, era como si decirle eso hubiera echo real que nos íbamos - Kate, todo está bien – la reprendí, acercándome a ella y envolviéndola entre mis brazos.

\- No quiero irme. No sin ella.

\- Lo sé cariño. Pero mañana estaremos de nuevo aquí para verla.

\- Pero…

\- Todo va a salir bien. Cuando te quieras dar cuenta estaremos en casa de nuevo, todos juntos.

\- Eso espero - dijo escondiendo su cara en mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas. Había echado tanto de menos poder abrazarla que me sentí reacio a separarme de ella.

\- Chicos, es la hora - exclamo mi madre entrando a la habitación.

\- Gracias - dije separándome de Kate y cogiéndole de la mano para tirar de ella.

\- Yo me encargo de la bolsa. Vosotros id con vuestra pequeña.

\- Gracias madre - digo mientras la abrazaba.

Nos despedimos de mi madre que arrastraba la maleta con sus ruedines y volví a agarrar a Kate de la mano para seguir el camino que nos llevaba a nuestra pequeña, ese camino que ya nos conocíamos de memoria. Ese camino que habíamos hecho tantas veces en estos días que llegue a contarlos. Los pasos que nos separan de nuestra hija eran 147 pasos exactamente. Quizás poco para otros pero para nosotros todo un mundo que iba a aumentar en apenas unas horas.

\- ¿Estas nerviosa? – pregunte a Kate al notar como sus manos empezaban a sudar.

\- Sí, ¿tú no?

\- Estoy muerto de miedo - dije haciéndola reír.

\- Estoy deseando poder cogerla, pero me da miedo que…

\- No le harás daño, al revés la ayudaras, eso es lo que dicen los médicos.

\- Ya pero…

\- Pero nada - dije parándola para mirarla fijamente - Kate eres su madre no puedes hacerle daño - dije sonriéndole y ella me sonrió nerviosa.

\- Como he tenido tanta suerte contigo - dijo sonriéndome mientras me abraza por la espalda.

\- La suerte es mía Kate - dije dándome la vuelta y besándola suavemente en los labios con una leve caricia.

\- No quiero irme pero…

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Tengo ganas de estar a solas contigo.

\- ¿A solas? - dije mirándola pícaramente - ¿Qué quieres hacer que tienes que ser a solas? – la pique mientras besaba cuello.

\- Ya lo verás. Ahora será mejor que entremos a ver a nuestra pequeña.

\- Sí, será mejor – dije cediéndole el paso para que ambos pudiéramos acceder al vestidor donde los atuendos estériles nos esperaban vestirnos.

POV KATE

Era día de avances, el primer día que entrabamos juntos y el primer día que iba a tener a mi pequeña entre mis brazos y eso hacía que estuviera nerviosa y emocionada a la vez.

Cuando la enfermera nos avisó para acceder a la unidad de prematuros, sentí como Rick entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos y enseguida busque su mirada que iba acompañada de una gran sonrisa igual o mayor que la mía.

Seguimos a la enfermera hasta donde estaba nuestra pequeña que con solo unos días de vida ya se le notaba la mejoría, poco a poco empezaba a crecer y cada día la veía mucho mejor que el anterior y eso me ayudaba a seguir viva, durante el tiempo que tenía que pasar lejos de ella.

En cuanto entramos y la vi, una sonrisa iluminó mi cara sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Era tan bonita que mi corazón se desbocada al verla.

\- Bien ¿preparados? ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

\- Ella - dijo Rick mirándome y yo se lo agradecí con una sonrisa.

La enfermera sacó con sumo cuidado de la incubadora a nuestra pequeña y con delicadeza la colocó sobre mis brazos haciendo que me estremeciera al sentir su pequeño cuerpo sobre mis brazos.

Tenía miedo, más bien pánico. No soportaría que le pasara nada, tenía miedo de que pudiera pasarle cualquier cosa tras sacarla de su burbuja de seguridad. Pero cuando la tuve en brazos y vi cómo me reconocía, se adaptaba buscando mi cuerpo, escondiendo su carita en mi pecho buscando quizá alimento, hizo que me recorriera todo el cuerpo una fuerte electricidad.

\- Es increíble - dijo Rick acercándose a nosotras colocándose detrás para verla mejor - se nota que te reconoce. ¿Cómo no? Sabe que eres su mama y quien va a alimentarla.

\- Cuando la tengas en tus brazos también se enamorará de ti.

\- Ya, como en mis brazos en ningún lado ¿no?, soy una gran almohada - dijo haciéndome reír.

\- Está muy tranquila.

\- Esta con su madre, con quien va a estar más segura - dijo besándome suavemente en la cabeza haciendo que se me erizara los pelos - Es la mejor imagen de mi vida.

\- Es tan pequeña, apenas noto su peso en mis brazos.

\- Sí, es pequeña pero también es muy inteligente - dijo Rick al ver como se movía recostándose mejor sobre mis brazos. Toque su pelito negro y sentí que eso era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.

\- Rick.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Estás preparado?

\- ¿Ya?

\- No quieres…

\- Claro… solo… no quiero hacerle daño.

\- No le harás daño.

\- Es muy pequeña y mis manos son demasiado grandes…

\- Rick estará muy a gusto. Verás cómo estará fenomenal. Vamos no seas miedica - dije picándole y trago saliva mientras colocaba sus brazos muy juntos para hacer el hueco pequeño y recibir el pequeño cuerpo de nuestra princesa - Allison, este es papa. Papa tiene miedo de hacerte daño pero verás que bien se está en sus brazos - dije entregándosela y Rick se impresiono al sentir su cuerpo pequeño en sus brazos. Le mire y vi como sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer.

\- Esto es increíble – dijo a media voz - Hola princesa, soy tu papa. Eres mi pequeña, nuestra pequeña - dijo mirándome con una sonrisa y yo se la devolví - ¿Sabes? Tienes a mucha gente que te quiere deseando conocerte. Vas a ser la princesa de la casa. ¿Y sabes otra cosa? Esta que está aquí, tu mama, te quiere mucho. ¿Y sabes que tienes la mejor madre del mundo? es una persona increíble, es una heroína.

\- Castle no le mientas ya a la niña - dije golpeándole suavemente en el hombro.

\- No es mentira. Lo que pasa, es que no quiere que nadie se entere. Es un secreto – le dijo susurrando y haciéndome reír - ¿y ves? vas a ser muy guapa. Te parecerás a ella y serás la más guapa.

\- Rick para. Allison no le hagas caso. Mejor hablemos de tu papa - dije sonriendo - es un gran tipo, un gran escritor, un hombre que dará la vida por ti si hace falta. Es el mejor padre que podrías tener, ya lo ha sido con tu hermanita y verás cómo lo va a ser también contigo - cuando acabe mi charla con mi hija, le miré y vi que tenía su mirada clavada sobre la mía casi sin parpadear - ¿Qué?

\- Te falta decir que es irresistiblemente guapo - dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara haciéndome reír.

\- ¿Cómo me había olvidado de eso? - dije sin parar reír.

\- Que no se te vuelva a olvidar - dijo depositando sus labios sobre los míos en un tierno beso que me tomo por sorpresa pero que me encantó.

\- Siento interrumpir, pero el tiempo se acabó. La peque tiene que volver a la incubadora.

\- ¡Oh…! - dije de repente dándome cuenta de que esto solo era un espejismo y que ahora llegaba la realidad, tendríamos que irnos y nuestra obligación era dejarla aquí sola.

\- ¿Quieres despedirte de ella? - dijo Rick ofreciéndome a la niña y yo asentí con una sonrisa triste en la cara. Él le dio un suave beso en la cabecita antes de dejarla sobre mis brazos consiguiendo que me sintiera de nuevo completa. Me di cuenta que ahora si había conseguido hacer realidad mi sueño, había conseguido ser madre de esta preciosidad y me iba a pasar el resto de mi vida siendo feliz a su lado.

La besé suavemente en la cabecita acariciando su suave pelito y dejándola en las manos de la enfermera que la volvió a meter en la incubadora. Allí empezó a moverse inquieta como si echara de menos nuestros brazos y sentí un dolor en mi pecho por dejarla allí, por verla así.

\- Estará bien. Mañana volveremos a tenerla con nosotros - dijo Rick abrazándome y sabía que tenía razón pero no podía quitarme ese sentimiento de abandono de lo más profundo de mi corazón.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, ahora un descansito de la historia pero volveré el martes para empezar con los últimos capítulos, ya queda muy poquito.**

 **Deciros que ya tengo otra empezada y en cuanto acabe esta más o menos empezaré a subirla, es completamente AU con drama y mucho Caskett.**

 **Gracias por estar ahí y que paséis una buena SEMANA SANTA**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Buenos días, ya estamos de vuelta. Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo después de los días de vaca, ya queda muy poquito para acabar la historia espero que la sigáis disfrutando.**

 **Agradecer una vez más la labor de mi compañera**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 28**

POV RICK

Llevábamos dos semanas en casa, casi un mes desde que nuestra pequeña había nacido y aun seguíamos esperando a que nos dieran permiso para llevárnosla a casa.

Se había vuelta una rutina para los dos. Levantarnos temprano ducharnos juntos para ahorrar tiempo, desayunar y salir disparados hacia el hospital. Allí pasábamos todo el día hasta que acababa la hora de visitas y volvíamos a casa ambos desanimados por que se acabara otro día y volviéramos a casa sin ella.

Yo lo llevaba mal pero peor era llegar a casa y ver como Kate se venía abajo. Ella más que nadie la necesitaba a su lado. Se le hacía un mundo tener que retornar a casa una vez acababa el día. Llevaba un montón de tiempo de baja y aún así no había nombrado ni un solo día la comisaria. No pensaba en otra cosa que en nuestra pequeña, apenas hablábamos de nada solo de nuestra princesa; era como si su mundo se hubiera parado y necesitábamos que alguien le diera al "play"; no podíamos seguir en esta pausa de nuestra vida. Solo la veía sonreír el tiempo que estaba con ella y eso me hacía sentir mal. No sabía cómo ayudarla, me sentía inútil.

Hoy era un día bastante malo, habíamos vuelto a discutir porque le había pedido que pasáramos un rato más en la cama que quería pasar tiempo con ella, pero se levantó enfadada y se estaba duchando sola mientras yo estaba todavía tumbado en la cama sin saber que hacer para mejorar todo esta situación.

Pensé que todo lo malo se había acabado… y quizás fuera así pero la necesitábamos en casa para empezar una vida normal… tenía que ser eso.

Me levante y sin decir nada me metí en la ducha donde ella empezaba a lavarse la cabeza. Aproveche el momento y quite sus manos, usando las mías para lavarle el cabello, masajeándola, intentando apagar un poco el estrés que le corría por dentro.

\- Rick… - dijo en un tono bajo, tranquila por mis caricias.

Me arrime más a ella, quedando pegado a su cuerpo desnudo, colocado mi boca sobre su oído y no puedo evitar susurrarle.

\- Te quiero Kate, pase lo que pase, te quiero.

En ese instante rompió a llorar, su cuerpo se transformó, rompiéndose por todo ese dolor que llevaba acumulado. Y la abrace, atrayéndola hacia mí con fuerza sin soltarla en ningún momento.

Cuando sentí que se calmaba, la gire quedando cara a cara con ella. Con mi mano subí su cara para mirarla a los ojos y vi aún sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto. Los bese despacio y con todo el amor que sentía por ella, una simple caricia pero que hizo que ambos nos quedáramos con muchas ganas de más.

\- Lo siento.

\- No tienes que hacerlo, no pasa nada Kate.

\- Deberías odiarme. Me estoy comportando como una idiota… yo lo siento mucho…

\- Estas bajo una presión tremenda cariño, y yo también lo estoy. Pero esto se está acabando, ya pronto podremos volver a casa con nuestra princesita y todo irá bien, irá mucho mejor que bien.

\- Tengo tanto miedo de volver a perderte.

\- No me perderás, me oyes - dije haciendo hincapié en ello y obligándola a que me mirara a los ojos, porque siempre que hablábamos con ellos no nos equivocábamos.

\- Si sigo así, lo haré. Te quiero Rick, quiero estar contigo… pero necesito tenerla en casa, necesito saber que de una vez por todas todo este calvario se ha pasado.

\- Kate nunca acabara. Cuando se es madre siempre tienes ese temor, te vuelves sobreprotector con ella… lo sé por experiencia - dije haciéndola sonreír - serás una gran madre pero no solo se puede ser madre Kate. Eres madre, mujer, policía, amiga, hija… eres persona Kate no puedes centrarte solo en eso, si no te volverás loca.

\- No sé cómo hacerlo.

\- Déjate llevar Kate… déjate llevar por lo que sientes en cada momento - dije besándola con amor, apretándola contra mi cuerpo.

Nos vestimos entre besos y salimos rumbo al hospital media hora más tarde de lo normal lo que me hizo sacar una sonrisa, hoy por fin había cambiado algo en la rutina además de la magnífica ducha.

Llegamos al hospital ambos más relajados y felices. La charla y como no, la buena mañana llena de "algo más" nos había sentado de fábula. Sentía que todo iba a salir bien, que hoy empezábamos un nuevo rumbo.

Entramos en el hospital y cogimos el camino hacia nuestra pequeña, ya todo el personal nos conocía, formaba parte de nuestras vidas. Cuando llegamos a la ventana de la sala vimos que nuestra pequeña no estaba y me inquiete ante esa imagen, pero mucho peor fue lo de Kate.

\- ¿Qué?... - dijo Kate mirando hacia todos los lados y yo intente calmarla aunque también estaba muy nervioso.

\- Kate tranquila, vamos a esperar a ver que dicen los médicos.

\- No puedo esperar - dijo parando a la primera enfermera que paso por allí - perdone, Allison Castle…no está. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- ¡Ah…! estábamos esperándoles, pero como no vinieron a su hora, el doctor decidió hacerlo ya.

\- ¿Hacer qué? - pregunté nervioso.

\- Unas pruebas… - iba a seguir pero Kate no le dejo, estaba empezando a ponerse demasiado nerviosa.

\- Pruebas de que…

-Tranquila, pruebas respiratorias. Es normal antes de mandarla a casa.

\- ¿Mandarla a casa? - pregunté sorprendido.

\- Sí, si todo va bien podrán llevársela ya a casa. Pero eso será mejor que se lo cuente el médico. Por allí viene - dijo señalando a nuestra espalda.

\- Doctor… doctor… - lo llamo Kate atropellando las palabras por los nervios.

\- Ya están aquí. Os estaba esperando pero quise empezar sin vosotros.

\- Para hacerle pruebas a mi pequeña pero… es verdad que es…

\- Quería hacerlas cuanto antes para que podáis llevárosla esta tarde.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si todo va a bien, no veo por qué no, pero tenemos que esperar los resultados.

\- Rick ¿lo has escuchado?

\- Sí, creo que por fin vamos a estar todos en casa.

\- Todo ha cambiado. Nos ha cambiado por fin el karma - dijo riéndose de mi por estar siempre hablando de ello y del futuro.

\- Bueno, primero tenemos que esperar.

\- Entonces hay dudas… - pregunto Kate preocupada de nuevo.

\- No, si… quiero decir. No tiene por qué haber problemas, pero a lo mejor necesita algún día más, así que no nos precipitemos.

\- ¿No podemos verla?

\- Ahora no, estamos en la planta de diagnóstico donde están los distintos aparatos para llevar a cabo esas pruebas. Vosotros iros a tomar un café a la cafetería y yo os aviso cuando tenga los resultados.

\- Pero…

\- Kate ya lo has oído. Tenemos que esperar y para esperar aquí mejor vamos y nos tomamos un buen café.

\- Bueno, no es muy bueno, pero mejor que el de la máquina es - dijo el médico con una sonrisa - iros tranquilos, está en buenas manos. Espero daros una buena noticia cuando volváis.

\- Gracias doctor - dije despidiéndome. Cogí a Kate de la mano y con una sonrisa la saque de allí.

Llegamos a la cafería y tras pedir nuestros cafés nos sentamos en una mesa de fuera para disfrutar un poco del buen tiempo que hacía. La verdad es que hacia un montón de tiempo que no disfrutábamos de la luz solar.

\- ¿Estas nerviosa?

\- Claro que lo estoy. Es normal, parece que por fin han escuchado mis súplicas. Si podemos llevárnosla, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- Pues disfrutar de ella.

\- No tenemos la habitación preparada.

\- Tenemos la cuna en la habitación. De momento estará con nosotros cuando tenga que ocupar su habitación estará lista. Te prometo que lo estará.

\- Tenemos que llamar a todos, hay que celebrar esta gran noticia - dijo emocionada y la mire con una sonrisa, por fin parecía estar saliendo de ese pozo donde se había metido ella sola y del que parecía que no iba a salir - ¿Por qué sonríes?

\- Porque me alegro de verte feliz - dije recogiendo un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

\- Mucha culpa la tienes tú – dijo mordiéndose en labio mientras sonreía y no pude evitar besarla.

\- No quiero que este día acabe nunca - dije besándole suavemente la punta de la nariz y sentí como cerraba los ojos para sentir mejor el momento.

\- Prometo que todo va a ir bien a partir de ahora. Te prometo que voy a poner todo de mi parte.

\- Lo sé. Vamos a ser felices Kate, estoy seguro de ello.

\- Kate…Rick - escuchamos que alguien nos llamaba y cuando nos giramos, allí estaba el doctor mirándonos - ya tengo los resultados.

Y ahí estaba nuestro futuro más cercano, el más cercano porque pasara lo que pasara ella era nuestro futuro. Cerré los ojos y agarré a Kate de la mano esperando a saber cuál iba a ser ese destino que nos estaba esperando a la vuelta de la esquina.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mañana un nuevo capítulo para que la espera sea mucho más corta. Gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia y espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 **Comentarios siempre bienvenidos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Buenos días, aquí estoy con un capítulo más, ya queda muy pero que muy poquito…2 capítulos más y esto habrá acabado. Gracias a todos por compartir esta historia conmigo.**

 **Gracias por supuesto a mi compañera por su trabajo y su apoyo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 29**

POV KATE

Cuando vimos entrar al doctor a la cafetería buscándonos a nosotros sentí unos nervios en el estómago que casi me hacen caerme al suelo. Nos levantamos inmediatamente y miré a Rick, le agarré fuerte de la mano y él enseguida me atrajo hacia él abrazándome con fuerza por la cintura.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó el impaciente por los dos.

\- Todo parece normal, no veo nada que…

\- ¿Nada qué? - dije yo casi sin voz, sintiendo la boca seca.

\- No hay nada malo que impida que os la podáis llevar.

\- ¿Nos la podemos llevar? - pregunté como una tonta que no entendía nada.

\- Kate podemos llevárnosla a casa - dijo Rick de repente abrazándome con fuerza, tanta fuerza que casi pierdo el equilibrio. Pero me abrace con él y llore, llore como una posesa, pero esta vez por la máxima felicidad posible, porque por fin empezaba mi nueva vida, una vida con ellos en casa, una vida en familia.

\- Es el mejor momento desde que la vi por primera vez.

\- Nos vamos, por fin, por fin - se puso a gritar Rick mientras saltaba sin dejar de sonreír y yo me emocione de verlo tan feliz.

\- No me voy a sentir mal porque estéis tan felices de no volver a verme - dijo el doctor bromeando con nosotros - ahora os daré una serie de recomendaciones para que no tengáis ningún problema al cuidar de la pequeña. Tendréis que venir en un par de semanas para ver que todo va bien aunque creo que todo ira perfecto. Y como no, si veis que algo va mal solo tenéis que llamarme a cualquier hora para que os diga cómo proceder.

\- Claro doctor. Nos ocuparemos bien de ella. Tiene unos padres que vamos a cuidar de ella más que nada en esta vida - dijo Rick mirándome mientras entrelaza nuestros dedos.

\- Bien, entonces nos vemos en un ratito. Voy a preparar a la princesa y vosotros pasad por enfermería allí os dirán lo que tenéis que hacer.

Pasamos por la enfermería y nos dieron unas mínimas pautas para que la niña no perdiera peso, aunque decían que era algo normal. También teníamos que tener especial cuidado de que no cogiera algún virus, aparte de que era muy pequeña sus defensas estaban un poco más bajas de lo normal. Yo tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que pudiera pasarle algo, pero las enfermeras intentaban tranquilizarnos lo máximo posible.

\- Todo irá bien, ya veréis - decía la enfermera sonriendo a Rick, aunque sentí celos, y es que no podía evitarlo, sabia que gustaba a todas las mujeres, tenía algo especial que hacía que las mujeres se sintieran atraídas por él, sin el hacer nada. Pero ese pensamiento se me fue cuando sentí como Rick me agarraba de la mano y me besaba la mejilla a la vez que contestaba a la enfermera.

\- Si, todo saldrá bien.

Me abracé a él feliz de todo lo que nos estaba pasando, feliz de volver a vivir y por supuesto de tenerlo cerca, de tenerlo a mi lado, a nuestro lado. Si no lo tuviera nada sería igual.

\- Chicos, aquí traigo a vuestra pequeña princesa - dijo el médico apareciendo con Allison en sus brazos. Enseguida con una gran sonrisa me acerque a él y se la quité de las manos.

\- Hola princesa. Nos vamos a casa. Dile hola a papa - dije colocándola para que Rick pudiera verla. Se agacho despacio y beso suavemente la cabecita de nuestra pequeña.

\- Hola cariño, vas a tu casa, con tu familia - dijo Rick con cariño.

\- Bueno, ya lo tenéis todo. En cuanto queráis podéis iros.

\- Todo esto parece un sueño, me cuesta creérmelo – decía Rick mientras empezábamos a andar hacia la salida.

\- Pues no lo es. Nos vamos, nos vamos los tres.

\- Bien, ¿tenéis cómo iros? – pregunto el doctor que nos acompañaba.

\- Mi madre y Alexis tienen que estar de camino.

\- Bien. Cuidaros los tres. Estoy seguro de que os va a ir todo muy bien.

\- Muchas gracias por todo. A todos - dije emocionada.

\- Si sobre todo por tener que aguantarla a ella - dijo Rick riéndose mientras me señalaba.

\- Te libras porque tengo a nuestra hija en brazos, sino te enterarías - dije en tono de broma.

En ese preciso momento Martha y Alexis aparecieron justo delante de nosotros. Ambas con sonrisas en la cara, pero también con una sombra de preocupación. Aún no sabían con seguridad que Allison se venía con nosotros a casa.

\- Hola hijo, hola querida. Eso significa… - dijo señalando a nuestra princesa.

\- Eso significa que se viene con nosotros a casa - dijo Rick con una sonrisa y enseguida escuchamos gritos de júbilo.

\- ¿Entonces a que estamos esperando?

\- A que vinierais para colocar a la peque en su sillita.

\- Menos mal que la hemos traído, por que la hemos traído ¿no? - pregunto mi madre a Alexis que le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Anda vamos a casa ya. Tenemos mucho que celebrar - dijo Alexis con una sonrisa.

Llegamos a la casa todos juntos, pero cuando abrimos la puerta nos encontramos con todos los que faltaban, los que pertenecían también a nuestra familia. Todos estaban con copas de cava en la mano dispuestos a celebrar y un gran cartel daba la bienvenida a la pequeña de la casa.

\- Bienvenida a tu casa Allison - dijeron todos a la vez. Ella era la protagonista de la fiesta.

\- A ver como esta mi sobrina - dijo Lanie acercándose para verla - es preciosa, menos mal que se parece a ti Kate sino…

\- Muy graciosa - dijo poniendo cara de pocos amigos y haciéndolos reír.

\- ¿Puedo verla? - pregunto un mi padre nervioso y cuando se la ofrecí para cogerla, nos emocionamos los dos.

\- ¿Te animas papa?

\- Pero…

\- No pasará nada, vamos – dije sonriendo y el con cuidado la recibió en sus brazos. No era la primera vez que la veía, pero si era la primera vez que la sentía en sus brazos. Se emocionó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que amenazaban con caer por su rostro.

Primero me miro a mí y después a Rick, haciéndonos sonreír. Mi marido me paso un brazo sobre los hombros y los dos vimos como mi padre disfrutaba de tener a su nieta en brazos por primera vez. Su nieta, esa que tanto le hubiera gustado conocer a mi madre. Estoy seguro que los dos en ese momento recordamos a mama.

\- Bien. Quiero daros las gracias a todos por estar aquí en un día tan especial para Kate y para mí – dijo Rick en voz alta mirándolos a todos - Quiero daros las gracias por compartir nuestra felicidad, esto es por ti Allison, toda esta gente que está aquí te quiere y formará parte de tu vida - dijo acariciando a la pequeña mientras no dejaba de sonreír - y ahora a disfrutar - dijo mientras mi padre devolvía a mi princesa para que pudiera cogerla.

Estaba muy despierta a pesar de que debía estar cansada, pero allí estaba ella, con los ojos abiertos pegados a los míos, tan azules como los de su padre. La mire y pensé que no podía ser más bella. Era preciosa.

\- No me puedo creer todo esto – dije sin darme cuenta que estaba expresando mis pensamientos en voz alta.

\- ¿Todo esto? – me pregunto Rick acercándose.

\- Toda esta felicidad que me llena por dentro. Es como un espejismo – dije con la mirada perdida en nuestra pequeña.

\- No es un sueño, no es un espejismo… toda esto es real Kate. Muy real. Y quizás no sea así siempre pero si algo hemos aprendido es que estando juntos somos muchos más felices y que podemos con todo.

\- En eso tienes razón.

\- Y ahora somos tres, el poder de tres - dijo haciéndome reír.

\- Todo lo que hemos pasado… todo ha sido tan duro… pero ahora el tenerla en casa, el verte con ella en brazos rodeada de la gente que queremos… esto es increíble. Merece la pena todo lo que hemos pasado por vivir momentos como estos.

\- Merece la pena cualquier cosa por estar contigo Kate - dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos y me sonroje mientras me besaba.

\- Tortolitos déjense de darse arrumacos y vamos a disfrutar un poco - dijo Lanie apareciendo con dos copas, pero yo señale a la niña - anda déjamela a mí. Tengo derecho de disfrutar de sobrina - exclamo pidiéndomela con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Vale pequeña, te vas con tu tía, pero no le hagas caso sobre lo que te diga de papa. Papa es genial - le dijo bajito, pero lo suficientemente alto para que ambas pudiéramos oírle.

\- Anda déjate de tonterías y pásame a mi niña. Vosotros disfrutad, ya tendréis tiempo de sobra para estar con ella - dijo llevándosela para enseñársela a los chicos.

\- Nunca tendré suficiente de ella – dije de repente - quiero decir que…

\- Te entiendo. Ya la echas de menos - dijo riéndose.

\- Algo así.

\- Disfrutemos un poco. En un rato estará de nuevo aquí.

\- Ya pero…

\- Kate…

\- Vale…vale…Bien, ¿por nosotros? - pregunto haciendo chocar nuestras copas.

\- Por nosotros - dije sonriéndome y sentí que nunca antes en mi vida había sido más feliz que en ese instante. Ahora lo tenía todo, ahora mismo era plenamente feliz.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mañana más y mejor, os recuerdo que quedan dos capítulos para el final. Estoy triste pero a la vez feliz de que hayáis disfrutado y sufrido con ella. Gracias a todos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	30. Capítulo 30

**Buenos días, os dejo con el penúltimo capítulo de la historia esto llega a su fin. Quiero daros las gracias a todos los que estáis desde el principio y a los que os habéis unido después sin vosotros esto no tendría sentido.**

 **Quiero darle las gracias por supuesto a mi compañera, porque sin ella todo esto sería distinto y sin duda mucho peor para vosotros poder leerla. Así que gracias por tu apoyo, tu trabajo y tus consejos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 30**

POV RICK

Estaba plácidamente dormido cuando empecé a escuchar como nuestra pequeña lloraba como siempre cada dos horas durante las últimas noches, desde que llegamos a casa hacía apenas unos días.

\- Me levanto yo - dije casi con los ojos pegados dejando un beso en la cabeza de Kate que estaba tumbada en la cama igual o más cansada que yo.

Me levante y me dirigí hacia su habitación, esa habitación que entre Kate y yo habíamos decorado de una forma perfecta para una luchadora como era nuestra pequeña. Me asome a su cunita y estaba llorando, pero al verme se calmó.

La cogí en brazos y le bese suavemente su cabecita mientras la colocaba con cuidado en el cambiador. La limpie con sumo cuidado y tras dejarla limpita la mecí en mis brazos para calmarla de su sofoco y de paso, para intentar que se volviera a dormir.

\- Vamos Ali tienes que intentar dormir. Eres igual de cabezota que tu madre - dije riéndome porque sabía que ahora mismo estaba oyéndome. Debería estar durmiendo, ese era el plan de turnarse, que el otro descansase, pero yo hacía lo mismo cuando ella se despertaba, la escuchaba hablar desde la cama, le cantaba a nuestra pequeña para calmarla y no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero lo conseguía mucho más rápido que yo.

Me paseaba alrededor de la habitación intentando dormirla pero seguía con los ojos muy abiertos mirándome mientras se agarraba a mi camiseta.

\- No tienes muchas ganas de dormir ¿verdad? Tienes que hacerlo por papa, ¿vale?

Pero ella seguía ahí, podía ver su sonrisa en la penumbra y pensé que era lo más maravilloso del mundo, me daba igual no dormir nada en todo el día si podía disfrutar de ella aunque solo fuera un rato.

Cuando vi que la cosa iba para largo terminó sentándome en el sillón colocándolo estratégicamente para mirar por la ventana. Puedo ver por los agujeritos las estrellas brillar allí fuera e iluminaban la carita de mi princesa haciéndola aún más bella si eso era posible. Me quede embobado mirándola y no me di cuenta del tiempo que la pequeña llevaba dormida. Salí de mi embobamiento me di cuenta de que por fin había caído rendida y que estaba abrazada a mí con sus ojitos cerrados y su respiración tranquila.

Me levante despacio para no despertarla y la coloque en la cuna. La arrope con delicadeza y le acaricie el pelo, su abundante pelo negro. Sonreí ante esa imagen y tras asegurarme de que todo esta correcto volví a nuestra habitación.

Me arrime a la cama metiéndome en ella y volví a mi posición anterior abrazándome a la espalda de Kate pegando mi cuerpo al suyo para conseguir su calor.

\- ¿Ya lo has conseguido?

\- Si, me tienes que enseñar cuál es tu secreto para conseguirlo mucho más rápido - digo y la escuché reír.

\- No hay secreto, es que la peque quiere tanto a su papa que quiere pasar mucho tiempo con él. No es que sea cabezota - dice respondiéndome a mi pregunta de antes, estaba oyéndome como supuse – igual que yo - dijo girándose encarándome y acariciando mi cara - me encanta estar contigo – dijo justo antes de besarme y de hacerme sonreír.

\- A mí sí que me encanta estar contigo. Eres la mujer de mi vida, te quiero tanto Kate que… no puedo dejar de sonreír cuando estoy contigo… bueno cuando estamos bien juntos - dije sonriéndole - no quiero volver a estar mal nunca.

\- Ni yo. Vamos a estar bien, lo sé.

\- Duerme, tenemos que aprovechar que nuestra princesa esta dormidita.

\- Si hay que aprovechar - dice colocándose cerca de mí, tanto que casi esta encima de mí y yo aún tire más de ella para acercarla a mí. Cierro los ojos y me deje llevar por la tranquilidad y a la serenidad que me da tenerla cerca.

Me desperté aun muerto de sueño y escuche como Kate estaba con nuestra pequeña gracias al intercomunicador. Kate le cantaba a nuestra pequeña mientras le daba de comer.

Estaba muy a gusto en la cama, escuchando a Kate, pero preferí verlas en directo. Así que me levante con un gran esfuerzo y me acerque a la habitación de mi princesa.

Cuando entre me encuentro a Kate dándole de mamar a nuestra pequeña. La niña se agarra con fuerza a su madre y ella no le quita ojo y le canta para tranquilizarla.

\- ¿Qué haces mirándonos? ¿No te tengo dicho que es algo intimo? - dijo de repente haciendo que me sorprenda por su instinto de detective a pesar de saber que es la mejor.

Entró y me colocó a su lado, le beso la cabeza y me quedo mirando como mi pequeña come, es un acto tan natural y bonito a la vez.

\- ¿Cómo está la renacuajo?

\- Con hambre, como siempre - dice Kate y tenía razón. Teníamos miedo cuando la trajimos por si perdía peso, pero paso todo lo contrario. Estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados y apenas se parecía en nada a la pequeñina que llego a casa. Ya era una niña completamente sana y eso era lo principal.

\- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos hoy?

\- Me da igual.

\- ¿Quieres que salgamos a dar una vuelta al parque con ella?

\- Claro, me gustaría mucho.

\- Bien. Voy a preparar el desayuno y salimos disparados.

\- Bien, pero sin prisas. Tú princesa parece que va despacio y tiene para rato.

Me dispuse a preparar un gran desayuno para ambos, para recuperar fuerzas. Estaba deseando poder disfrutar del buen día con mi familia y solo esperaba que Alexis pudiera reunirse luego con nosotros. Estaba feliz, no podía estarlo más. Esto era increíble.

Caminando por el parque, Kate empujando del carrito con nuestra bebe. A esas horas del día el parque estaba lleno de gente corriendo y mire a Kate y la veo mirarlos con nostalgia.

\- ¿Echas de menos algo?

\- No… si… bueno, nada que no vaya a poder volver a hacer.

\- Eso te lo aseguro. Cuando necesites tiempo para ti, para hacer cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo, ya los sabes.

\- Tengo todo lo que necesito ahora - dijo con esa sonrisa suya que me tenía completamente enamorado.

Nos sentamos en un banco cercano donde los rayos de sol calentaban lo justo. Miraras por donde miraras el verde predominaba, pero yo estaba hechizado por otro verde, el de los ojos de mi mujer, de la mujer de mi vida, de mi compañera y amante.

\- ¿Qué miras? – dijo Kate sonrojada al ver como casi la atravieso con mi mirada.

\- Lo guapas que eres.

\- Rick… - dijo vergonzosa.

\- ¿Qué? No miento - dije besándola suavemente - soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

\- Yo tampoco puedo quejarme - dijo mordiéndose el labio mientras sonreía.

\- Bueno, yo sí.

\- ¿Si?

\- Si. De que no podamos tener algo de intimidad.

\- Rick… ¿eres un adolescente o algo así? ¿No puedes aguantar?

\- No si te tengo a mi lado - dije haciéndola reír.

\- Pues creo que de momento tendrás que aguantarte a no ser que encuentres a una niñera de la que podamos fiarnos.

\- Por allí viene una - digo justo al ver como Alexis se acerca a nosotros a un buen pasó con una gran sonrisa en la cara y va directa a ver a su hermanita.

\- ¿Dónde está mi princesita? - dice mientras le hace carantoñas que enseguida animan a la peque de la casa, luego dio un beso a Kate mientras yo me quede esperando.

\- ¿Qué pasa que tu padre ya es el último mono?

\- No papa - dice abrazándome con fuerza y yo la apretó aún con más.

\- ¿Qué tal?

\- Bien. Tenía un hueco y he venido corriendo. Tenía muchas ganas de verla, a todos - dijo al ver mi mirada.

\- Estoy feliz de veros a las tres así juntas.

\- ¿Te gusta estar rodeados de chicas? - dice Kate sonriendo burlándose de mí.

\- Muy graciosa. Yo… me gusta teneros cerca. Aunque para el próximo prefiero un niño ya toca.

\- No lo digas ni en broma – dijo Kate - déjame disfrutar un poco de Allison.

\- ¿Eso significa que cuando pase un tiempo vamos a por el segundo?

\- Eso significa que no es un no rotundo a aumentar la familia.

\- Si quieres podemos practicar ya - dije besándola suavemente.

\- Por favor - dijo Alexis poniendo cara de asco haciéndonos reír a Kate y a mí.

\- Tranquila no tenemos tiempo para ello - dije parando de reír.

\- Si necesitas a alguien para cuidar de ella yo…

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Claro, es mi hermana será increíble pasar tiempo con ella.

\- ¿Has visto? Ya he conseguido una niñera en la que podemos confiar - le digo a Kate haciéndola reír por mi entusiasmo.

\- Gracias Alexis pero ahora será mejor que disfrutemos del momento - dijo Kate cogiendo a Allison que no dejaba de moverse y se la paso a Alexis que la cogió para acunarla. Otra imagen que quería guardar para siempre en mi memoria.

\- Ahora sí que no puedo ser más feliz - dije a Kate en el oído mientras la abrazaba por la espalda - y ya estoy deseando buscar al niño.

\- Rick… - dijo Kate riñéndome.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mañana último capítulo de la historia, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.**

 **Ya estoy preparando una nueva historia que espero poder subirla lo antes posible. Se llamara Devuélveme las ganas de vivir y tendrá mucho Caskett, os dejo un pequeño resumen.**

 _ **Rick Castle se ha convertido en un chico algo introvertido y que está peleado con el mundo después de que ocurriera un accidente donde perdió lo que más le importaba en la vida. Cuatro años después, alguien entra en su vida cambiándola por completo. ¿Podrá dejar el pasado atrás para poder volver a vivir?**_

 **Bueno el resumen ya sabéis que no dice mucho pero espero que le deis un oportunidad y entonces veréis si merece o no la pena.**

 **Gracias a todos de nuevo y que paséis un buen día.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	31. Epílogo

**Buenos días a todos, todo lo bueno llega a su fin así que hoy termina esta historia que tanto me costó empezar a subir pero que me alegro haberlo hecho por como habéis reaccionado a ella, siempre estáis ahí así que gracias.**

 **Gracias a mi compañera por ser un apoyo y por hacer mis historias mucho más fáciles de entender y de leer.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Epílogo**

Un año después

POV RICK

Estoy tan feliz o más que hace un año. Hoy hace un añito nuestra princesa y ahí esta tan despierta como siempre gateando por toda la zona de juegos que tiene acondicionada para ella. Kate la mira mientras prepara la tarta para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestra pequeña.

\- Allison cariño ¿te vienes con papa? - digo con cariño y enseguida alza sus manitas para que la coja. La subo a mis brazos con cuidado y me la llevo a la cocina para estar junto a su madre. La coloco en su sillita y me acercó a Kate por la espalda.

\- Hola preciosa, ¿necesitas mi ayuda? - pregunto abrazándola con fuerza.

\- Puedes soltarme para que pueda continuar - dice con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Si quieres puedo seguir yo.

\- No, tengo ganas de hacerlo yo.

\- Vale, voy a dar un paseo con Allison volvemos enseguida.

\- Bien. Pero no tardes mucho.

\- Vale - digo besándole la mejilla y dejándola enfrascada en lo suyo, era una imposible tontería intentar sacarla de allí, cuando empezaba algo solo quería acabarlo - Vamos Allison dejemos a mama sola antes de que se ponga como una loca - digo bajito pero lo justo para que Kate me oiga.

Pasamos un buen rato en el parque disfrutando de la mañana de padre e hija, pero tenía que tener cuidado porque en los últimos días estaba empezando a aventurarse y ya se colocaba de pie e intentaba dar sus primeros pasos. Tenía miedo de que se cayera pero sabía que para conseguirlo tendría que apechugar con algunas caídas. La vi cómo se colocaba de pie y aunque quería que lo intentara, Kate me mataría si pasaba y ella no estaba delante además de que empezaba a hacerse tarde y teníamos que arreglarnos para el evento. Cogí a Allison y me la lleve a casa donde pronto se reunirían todos los que la queríamos para celebrar que hacía ya un año nació la princesa de nuestras vidas.

Cuando entramos por la puerta Kate estaba toda llena de harina y chocolate y tenía todo el pelo desordenado pero aun así estaba guapísima.

\- Mira Allison que guapa esta mama - dije sonriendo y vi como Kate se sonrojaba.

\- No digas tonterías. Voy a irme a la ducha y tú princesita te vienes conmigo - dice cogiendo a nuestra pequeña en brazos.

\- ¿Y yo?

\- Tú arregla todo este lio - dice señalando la cocina y desapareciendo de mí vista antes de que pudiera oponerme.

Con una sonrisa me puse manos a la obra y en cuanto acabe salí disparado para arreglarme, tenía que estar perfecto para este día tan especial. Cuando empezó la fiesta no podía dejar de sonreír por estar con la gente que quería, me sentí afortunado de tener tanta gente que quería a mi niña, estaba feliz por ello.

Pasamos un día increíble, un día que no iba a olvidar en mi vida. Deje a Kate jugando con nuestra pequeña y yo me puse a limpiar un poco el desastre tras una gran fiesta.

Cuando acabe me acerque hacia el salón y vi a mi esposa en el suelo cuidando de nuestra pequeña que estaba de pie apoyada en la mesa sin dejar de mirar a su madre.

\- Vamos cariño ven con mama - decía Kate llamándola con gusto y cogiendo su peluche favorito.

Vi como nuestra pequeña empezaba a excitarse y empezó a ponerse nerviosa cada vez que empezaba así terminaba en el suelo justo antes de dar el primer pasito. Pero esta vez fue distinto. De repente vi como mi pequeña casi corriendo más que andado se acerca a su madre a gran velocidad intentando mantener el equilibrio dando sus primeros pasos hasta acabar en los brazos de su madre que la agarro justo a tiempo antes de volver a terminar en el suelo. Fue una imagen increíble y más al ver a Kate tan feliz como estaba por otro avance más de nuestra princesa.

\- Rick… Rick… ¿lo has visto? - empezó a gritar emocionada poniéndose de pie con nuestra pequeña en brazos. Me acerque a ella y le di un beso a cada una.

\- Lo he visto.

\- Ha sido increíble. Ya mismo está corriendo.

\- No lo dudo - digo riéndome visiblemente emocionado porque solo volver la cabeza atrás cuando hace apenas unos meses no sabíamos ni siquiera si íbamos a poder disfrutar de ella. Ahora parece todo eso malo tan lejano…

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si… estoy feliz – digo besando a Kate suavemente en sus labios y enseguida siento las manitas de mi niña pidiéndome atención y siento que muero de amor por esa enana que me tiene robado el corazón.

\- Papa sito - dijo mientras la cogía y la llenaba de besos haciéndola reír. Pero de repente veo que se refriega los ojitos y su boquita se abre con ganas - ¿Tienes sueñito? - preguntó más para mí que para ella mientras la abrazo contra mi cuerpo.

\- Será mejor que la lleves a acostar.

\- Voy. Ahora vuelvo - digo besando a Kate y con cuidado subo a nuestra pequeña para que pueda descansar tras el largo día.

Con el tiempo había conseguido que mi pequeña durmiera mucho mejor, ya tenía más experiencia sobre todo de los primeros meses y más ahora que Kate había vuelto a su trabajo después de una larga baja por maternidad. Los últimos tres meses habían sido un poco caóticos pero me imagino que para Kate había sido peor, sabía lo que le costaba marchar cada mañana y volver tarde. Pero a pesar de todo eso, cada minuto que tenía libre lo pasaba con nosotros, me alegraba saber que ya tenía más motivos para estar en casa que para quedarse en la comisaría trabajando, con la llegada de Allison su vida había cambiado por completo, nuestra vida había cambiado por completo.

\- Hola - digo acercándome hacia el sofá y sentándome a su lado. Enseguida Kate se recuesta contra mi hombro y veo que cierra los ojos del cansancio que tiene acumulado - ¿Quieres irte a dormir?

\- No, quiero estar un rato así, contigo. Quiero pasar un rato con mi marido - dice sonriéndome y yo me muero solo de saber que quiere hacerlo.

\- Te quiero Kate.

\- Y yo - dice mirando hacia el suelo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tengo algo que decirte y no sé cómo - dice nerviosa y yo pienso lo peor. Otra vez un caso, otra vez un pozo del que no puede salir.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - digo con dolor en mi voz.

\- No… no es nada malo. Es solo… que no lo tenía previsto.

\- ¿Entonces…?

\- Estoy embarazada Rick - dice de golpe y me pilla por sorpresa. Pienso de nuevo en la primera vez que me lo dijo y lo diferente que fue todo y esta vez no pierdo la oportunidad de abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas casi dejándola sin respiración.

\- Si… no puedo respirar.

\- Lo siento - dije soltándola con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¡Estas feliz!

\- Lo dudabas.

\- No… yo solo…. no habíamos vuelto hablar de ello y apenas estamos disfrutando de Allison y…

\- Estoy feliz de que venga ahora. No se llevara mucho con Allison y así podrán jugar. Solo espero que esta vez sí sea un hombrecito sino… - dije a tono de broma haciéndonos reír a los dos.

\- Me alegro de que esta vez sea diferente... solo espero que esta vez todo vaya bien.

\- Todo irá bien. Recuerdo que si estamos juntos nada puedo ir mal.

\- Juntos.

\- Juntos - digo y beso sus labios como sellando un acuerdo para siempre, el acuerdo del amor eterno.

OCHO MESES DESPUES

Allí estaba con la campeona de mi mujer trayendo al mundo a nuestro futuro bebe. Otra vez más y esta vez por decisión de ambos decidimos no saber el sexo del bebe, eso hacía todo esto aún más emocionante. No solté la mano de Kate en ningún momento y no podía dejar de acariciarla y de dejarle besos por todos lados.

\- Vamos Kate… ya queda poco.

\- Kate tienes que empujar un poco más y tendrás a tu pequeño en brazos. Vamos que tú puedes.

Agarré con fuerza su mano y deje un beso suave en su cabeza. Ahí estaba aguantando como una campeona. Luchando porque nuestro bebe salga a este mundo. Solo agradecía que estaba vez el embarazo hubiera sido tan plácido.

Kate empezó a empujar con fuerza hasta que lo siguiente que se escuchó fue a nuestro pequeño llorando.

\- ¿Quieres cortar el cordón?

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Claro, anda ven - dijo el doctor y yo me acerque corriendo tragando saliva. Lo cogí con cuidado casi con miedo y con ayuda del doctor corté el cordón.

De repente el médico se lo llevo y yo aproveche para volver a su lado, al lado de mi mujer.

\- ¿Y él bebe?

\- Lo están preparando. Espera un minuto impaciente - le digo bromeando pero antes de que ella pudiera contestarme aquí estaba ya de nuevo el doctor.

\- Aquí traigo a vuestro machote - dice y de repente me doy cuenta de lo que ha dicho.

\- ¿Es un niño?

\- Si, por fin tienes al hombrecito de la casa - dice colocándolo sobre los brazos de Kate que lo coge y lo besa despacio mientras no puede evitar emocionarse.

\- Es precioso.

\- Si lo es. ¿Cómo quieres que le llamemos? ¿Tienes algún nombre relacionado con algún caso? - preguntó en tono de broma por la elección de Allison.

\- No… creo que es mucho mejor llamarle Ricky Junior. Richard Alexander Castle Beckett.

\- ¿En serio? - pregunto sorprendido.

\- Si… creo que es perfecto - dice mirándome y yo beso sus labios con una sonrisa de completa felicidad.

\- Gracias. Voy a por Alexis y Allison ahora vengo - me agacho y beso la cabecita de mi pequeño justo antes de salir.

Cuando llegue enseguida Alexis se acercó para conocer a su hermanito y yo con Allison en brazos me acerque para que Kate pudiera verla y ella también conociera a su hermanito.

\- Hola princesa. Este es tu hermanito.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? - pregunto Alexis y yo le respondo con un gran orgullo.

\- Richard Alexander.

\- Me alegro por ti papa. Sé que te hacia ilusión.

\- Si, lo reconozco, bastante.

Me encantaba verlos a todos allí juntos, me encantaba disfrutar de mi gran familia pero sobre todo me encantaba poder disfrutar de ella. Me ponía a pensar en todo lo que habíamos vivido, en todo lo que habíamos pasado y ahora me daba cuenta que cualquier cosa merecía la pena solo por estar en el momento en que me encontraba ahora. Estaba completamente feliz.

Recuerdo el momento en que dude en volver con ella, en el que pensaba que podía ser porque estaba embarazada o que ella podría pensarlo. Recuerdo cada vez que pienso en que algo puede ir mal… en que siempre tendremos a alguien en común ahora mucho más pero no es solo eso. No solo somos algo en común. No solo somos dos personas que tenemos a dos pequeños a nuestro cargo, dos persona sangre de nuestra sangre, es mucho más. Ella es mi mujer, mi amiga, mi amante y sobre todo y lo más importante mi compañera para todo… mi compañera de vida esa que siempre me acompañara pase lo que pase, siempre.

 **FIN**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta el final y gracias por participar de ella en todos los medios posibles.**

 **Nos vemos pronto con una nueva historia, ya avisaré. Me gustaría que fuera la semana que viene pero todavía no puedo asegurarlo. Estad atentos que volveré con fuerza.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


End file.
